


Bitter Pill (BitterTale)

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bitter Pill AU, BitterTale, Bittersweet Ending, Cannibalism, Complete, Complete Story, Cursing/Swearing, Dark things incoming, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Finished, Finished Story, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Meat trade, Murder, Original au, Prostitution, ROOM ZERO, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tagged as Needed, Thievery, mental breakdowns, trying not to cry a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: After an attempt to destroy the barrier fails, Souls are completely drained of both magic and color. Souls are now known to be "Heartbroken," black, cracked Souls unable to make magic thanks to a strengthen barrier which surpresses this ability, as well as drains any magic that comes into the Underground. With no magic, the only force keeping Monsters alive is something they call "Desperation".The Kingdom is soon abandoned by its leaders, forcing the Underground to adapt and survive or struggle and die.And right now, you and everyone else is caught in the struggle.---Bitter Pill/ BitterTale (Original AU)Switches between 2nd and 3rd PersonTHIS STORY IS FINISHED!It may be revisited later.





	1. With the Other Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my new fanfic, Bitter Pill. I've decided to try my hand at creating an AU, something I've never done before. I can't imagine that no one's done a "no magic" AU, so I do hope mine's is unique enough for you to enjoy it! 
> 
> I wanted to do something to celebrate my success with Tomorrow Might Bleed (don't worry, that's still on schedule!). What better way than to write a fanfic with everyone's favorite skelehusband. This fanfic uses "Classic Sans" so if you need a break from Underfell Sans, here it is.

"Hm..." The skeleton strolled through several rows of his garden. His admiral blue coat swished from side to side as he examined the vegetables sprouting through the soft dirt. The large scythe on his back shifted a bit.

A cool breeze from the hole in the ceiling blew through, cooling the cavern. The sun's light was soft and low, casting muted shadows.

He noticed quite a few shadows moved, darting in and out.

"Sans."

The skeleton turned to look at the yellow flower, its butterscotch face pointing up at the open ceiling. "What's up, Asri?" Sans smirked to himself.  
"There's something up there." His voice was low.

Shivering, Sans dove into the shadows of the hole's bottom, hiding from the light pouring down. Pressing against the jagged wall, he peered up through the hood of his midnight black capelet.

Something _was_ moving up there.

"I'll go take a look," Asriel's voice spoke from the flower.  
"This wall is really solid," Sans noted. "Can you dig though it?"  
The flower nodded and burrowed into the ground. Sans watched the wall bulged in random places as the flower crawled up to the surface.

When Sans lost sight of the first flower, another one popped up near his feet, face glancing upward.  
"You hear anything?" Sans asked the flower on the ground.  
"...'You will pay for your transgressions.'"  
Sans blinked. "What?"  
"Someone is talking. I think there's a crowd. Someone's crying.... 'Please, no, it wasn't my fault. It was an accident.' 'It makes no difference, you monster.' 'Wait, please, don't do this! Please, someone help me!' Oh, gods... Sans... Sans, they're going to throw her!!!"  
Sans' sockets widen. "Wait, what!?"  
"THEY' RE GOING TO THROW HER DOWN HERE!!! **SHE'S SCREAMING, 'PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!' SANS, OH GODS, SANS!!"**

Sans dashed into the center of the garden and looked up, sockets wide, the violet pinpoints shaking.

He could hear her screaming, see her bound body falling like a rock.

 **"I GOT YA, SWEET TREAT!!"** Sans screamed, holding out his arms. He shifted back and forth trying to get under her plummeting form.

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE._

**PAFF**

She landed square in her embrace, but the sudden weight brought Sans to his knees with a loud grunt. He bared his fangs and cursed before looking down at her.

Her body was shaking with such intensity Sans couldn't keep his arms steady. Her breath was rapid and shallow and tears streamed from her wide eyes.

"It's okay, sweet treat," Sans whispered. "You're safe. Ain't no one gonna hurt you." He drew her into his coat, against his ribs and he winced when she burst into fresh tears. Sans rocked back and forth. "I got ya," he repeated over and over.

"...Sans...." came a soft whisper from the flower.  
"I got her."  
"They're still up there."

Sans glanced up to the top of the hole. Sure enough, shadowed faces peered down at them.

"Monster," a deep voice called.  
Sans glared.

"...Have another of your kind."


	2. Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Question" "Answer" "Question about Answer" "Smirk/Shrug/Incredibly vague answer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. The only thing of note today is that I cleaned up the summary of this story, made it bit more coherent, and took out stuff I talk about in the notes of the first chapter. So, housekeeping the story mostly. I'm proud of how clean it is now. Let's move on then.

"...They really threw me.""  
Your voice breaks the silence.  
"...I didn't do anything wrong and they threw me..."  
"You're safe now, sweet treat," the monster murmurs from under his hood.  
"...You can put me down," you tell him.  
"Ya sure? Ya had a bad shock and everything."  
"I'm okay..."

He puts you down and helps you steady yourself to your feet. As he unties your bounds, you glance around. The entire time he had been carrying you, your face had been buried in his coat, so you had no idea that you had been surrounded by some sort of iris purple structures. Right now, you two are in a long hallway.

You turn back to him. "Where...?" You trail off when you notice the large scythe on his back. There are thick silver pipes along the back of the blade. The blade is sporting a large gear where it connects to the tawny brown handle. The handle sports a couple of wine red leather belts.

Odd.

Monsters didn't use weapons.

"Hm.. what's the scythe for?"  
He glances over his shoulder. "...Fightin'."  
"Fighting?" Holy shit. "Who the hell are you fighting with that?"  
"My brother, mostly."  
"Your brother? Uh...what does your brother use?"  
"Cleaver-saw."  
You cock a brow. "Like the huge kitchen knives?"  
"Uh huh."  
"With a _saw_ on it!?"  
"Yep."  
"Why!?"  
He just... shrugs. "Come on, we got a long walk." He strolls on down the hall.

Wait, this didn't make sense!  
When did Monsters start using weapons!? Why was this monster fighting his brother!?

Who the hell thought putting a saw on a giant kitchen knife was a good idea!?

You jog to catch up with the monster. Now that you're walking beside him, you notice he's quite short, maybe a head or two shorter than you are.

You admire his outfit---the admiral blue coat goes down to the top of his midnight black boots. The black is echoed in his gloves and capelet. Around his neck is an incredible bush of rose red fur and trailing down his back and onto the ground is a porcelain white scarf.

He's dressed so fancy compared to your sweater, pants and sneakers.

His hood covers most of his face though. Would asking him what kind of Monster he is be considered rude?

Before you can ask, you two enter a room covered in holes and planks.  
"What is this?" you ask.  
"Eh, sorry. Kinda hard to fix the floor. The boards are sturdy, though, so just follow me." He takes your hand.

Wow, he has thin fingers.

He leads you across to another room, where he pushes a rock onto a switch making a row of spikes lower.  
"What was that?"  
"A trap," he explains.  
"Oh... but, why?"  
" 'Posed to scare humans, but I use 'em in case the Ruins get compromised."  
"Compromised?"  
"By my brother. I... sort of got something he wants. So, if I gotta run, I'll get a head start and set the traps. You can only solve 'em when you're heading east, the direction we're going in."  
"So... if you ran back this way and knocked over this rock, the spikes would come back up and he couldn't chase you."  
"Right."  
"What on earth do you have that's worth setting up spike traps for?"  
He seems to smirk. "You'll see." He walks into the next room covered in leaves. He takes your hand and zig zags across the room as if avoiding something. The next room is more rocks, then for a bit, there aren't any traps, but things are... too quiet.

"Are you the only one here?"  
"S'me and one other monster."  
"It feels like there should be more monsters here...," you trail off, glancing around. You don't see any dust, so, none of them have died recently. There doesn't appear to have been a massive evacuation either---after all, this monster is still here.

Had they all just moved out?

You two reach a new room, the floors covered in boards.  
"Hold on a minute," he says and walks over to the second board on the left. He lifts the board, leans down and there's a click. Spikes on the other side of the room disappear. "Okay."

The next few rooms involve flipping more switches to disable more spikes. You wonder how many times he's done this. His movement never wavers and he never seems lost.

You envy how sure he is.

"Okay, just down this hall and we take a left at the crossroad."  
"Okay," you nod and follow along.

After taking the left and walking a bit more, a large charcoal black tree looms into view. The ground around the tree is crowded with butterscotch yellow flowers. Someone sits at the trunk of the tree, his back towards you. He appears to be covered in pale powder white fur dotted with flower petals.

In fact, the closer you get to him, the more petals seem to cover his body.

Wait a minute.

You freeze up when he turns to you.

His right eye.. isn't a right eye.

There's a... flower growing out of the socket.

Flowers and their petals pour from his goat-like ears, a few fall from his mouth. grow from most of his body, their stems and vines twisting around his limbs.

He could be a work of art if the whole display wasn't so fucking terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, i'm sure someone would still think he was a work of art, even if it might be a little scary to see some wierd goat-plant thing just turn around and stare at you with one good eye and one flower eye. 
> 
> Just staring. 
> 
> At you.
> 
> :3 See ya Monday.


	3. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these things are connected in the worst way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys, oh boy. I have another AU idea. I'm trying to figure out where I want to put it, because, in all honesty, I like it a little better than Bitter Pill. They could either share update days or get one each, though I 've never liked stories that update once a week. If the chapters are short like these tend to be, maybe I can update two stories. I already have something planned for Friday and on the weekends I crochect to give myself a break from writing. I think I'll do both and if one becomes more popular than the other, I can put one on the back burner until the other one is done. I just really like what I've come up with and want to share you. :3

You gulp. "Uh... hm..."  
He gives you a gentle smile. "Hello! I'm so glad you're all right!" He sounds young, like a teenager.  
"Uh...hi..." You give a stiff wave.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with Sans to make the trip with you. Seeing so many things through the flowers can be exhausting after a while."

Seeing through...? Is that why his eye is like that?

"It's all good, Asri," the other monster walks over. "You already got flowers all over the place. Don't over do it."  
"Asri" gives another small smile.  
"Ah, I'm Asriel," he bows. "And, this is Sans. Sans, have you introduced yourself?"  
"Eh..."  
"Introduce yourself, Sans."  
Sans shuffles over to you. He holds out his hand. "Sans."  
Asriel glares. "Take your hood off, Sans."  
He grimaces a bit. He reaches up and pulls back his hood.

Oh... that is a skull staring at you...

...with the most beautiful sockets you have ever seen.

Surrounded by inky black are violet pinpoints and orbiting those are artic blue crescent moon shapes.

"Wow...," you whisper.

Sans blushes (so cute!) inky black on his cheekbones. "Uh, please, don't stare, I---"

HICCUP.

Did he just...?

HICCUP. HICCUP.

"Ugggh," he moans, pulling his hood back over his face. HICCUP.

"Oh, my gosh, did I... I am so sorry!"

Asriel lets out a small laugh. "You'll have to excuse Sans. He doesn't take compliments very well, especially about his eyes. That's why he always wears the hood."  
"Asriel, you aren't HICCUP--- dammit--- helping!!" Sans growls, stomping behind the tree.   
Asriel continues his sweet laugh. "When he gets embarrassed or flustered, he hiccups. It'll subside when he calms down."

You fiddle with your fingers before walking behind the tree. Sans is leaning against the tree on his arm, both of which are crossed.

His shoulders shudder every time he stifles a hiccup.

"Sans...."  
HICCUP  
"I'm really sorry... I just got caught off guard."  
"...I know...I really shouldn't be surprised by it. I just... " Sans sighs. "That brother I keep talking about it.... He was always the better one. He accomplished everything he set his mind to. He was outgoing, friendly, cheerful. Me, I was just the nerdy, older brother who kept to his lab. So, the staring gets to me..."  
"Oh." So, he was just shy. "Uh, but, Sans..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You keep saying "was". Did... did something happen?"

For a few moments, no one says anything.

"Hm..." Asriel mumbles.   
"Asri, you don't have to."  
"No, no, it's fine..."  
You walk back around the tree.   
Asriel stares at the ground with his single lapis blue eye, gaze distant. "My parents... tried to break the barrier."  
"Break the barrier!?" Your eyes go wide. "Did you guys really have a way to do that!?"  
"We had a theory," Asriel answers. "And it did not pan out well for us."  
"What... what happened?" In truth, you really don't want to know.

The lack of monsters, Sans' weapon, Asriel's body, they must have been all connected.

"We lost everything," Asriel replies. "Our friends, family, homes... our magic."  
"What?" You stare.  
Asriel looks up at you, eye holding so much pain.

"There's no more magic in the Underground."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more answers you get, the more questions you have, right?


	4. they are filled with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's kinda sad and... why do you have a---!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a roller coaster, as far as subject and tone go, but it's my favoriite so far because it's such a roller coaster. There's some stuff in here I personally find very funny---i think it's mostly just the randomness of it and the reactions to that randomness I find funny, so I hope that type of humor translated well. A lot of extra stuff went in here to clarify things, so I hope it doesn't come off as too weird...

"No more magic?" You question. "But...you guys _are_ magic! If there's no more magic how are you guys still here?"

Sans rounds the tree. "You know how Humans are filled with Determination, that force that makes your Souls linger so long after death, or, heck, pulls you back from the brink of it? Well, when crap hit the fan, a lot of us developed something similar to keep our bodies together, but that trait didn't come from a positive place like Determination tends to. It came from wanting to survive in a world we knew couldn't support us. What you would call Determination, we call Desperation." Sans looks away. "We didn't care that this world had gone to complete crap. We didn't care how much we had to suffer, what we had to do, what we we had to give up, to survive. We were just _that_ desperate to live. Everything we do fuels our Desperation and that's the only thing keeping us together."

You stare. You have no idea how to respond to this.

There was no more magic in the Underground. In a society that depended so much on magic to survive.... Gods, how many of them had just... died?

Oh, gods....

Realization slams you in the gut. "That's why it's so empty down here. All the ones who weren't desperate enough..."  
"It's not that they weren't desperate enough," Asriel begins, trying to stifle a yawn. "Some monsters don't have the capacity to think outside of their immediate space or time frame. Instead of getting hit by the blowback and wanting to survive it, they simply followed the motions and died."  
"I see. But, what about the barrier? It's still magic right? How---"  
Asriel gives up a yawn. "I'm so sorry..."  
Sans glances over. "Did you try to send a flower to the castle again while I was walking back? You realize how far that is, right?"  
"I know, I just..." Another yawn.  
Sans sighs. "Get some rest, okay?" He lays a gloved, bony hand on Asriel's shoulder. "I'll take care of this."  
Asriel nods and lies down in the pile of flowers.

"Come on, sweet treat," Sans calls and begins for the house back behind the tree.   
You walk up next to him and tell him your name."Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you saved me, but we haven't been friends long enough to be giving each other nicknames."  
"I give everyone a nickname, though," Sans explains, opening the door to a cozy living room bathed in a lovely peach and butterscotch pallet.   
"Why am I "sweet treat"?" You ask, following Sans down a hall.  
"Well, that's actually the default nickname I give to all the cute girls I meet," he smirks.   
You blush, but shoot a glare. "I thought you kept to yourself in your lab"  
"I went out," Sans waves off, opening a door to what you think is the master bedroom.

There's a nice king size bed with lilac sheets to the back right corner. Across from that in the left corner is a chocolate armoire with a messy pile of books in front of its bottom drawers. A tan desk and chair take up the left front corner.

Sans removes his scythe and places the weapon in the right front corner. He takes off his capelet by unclipping a hook in the front and tossed the piece of clothing on the desk. Papers flutter.

Huh. The bushy fur is part of his coat, you notice.

But, back to the matter at hand. "What if I don't want to be "sweet treat"?" you ask, crossing your arms.  
Sans looks back at you, those amazing sockets of his lidded. "I'll come up with something."  
"Just use my name."  
"Nah," Sans waves off. "I never remember names. That's why I give everyone nicknames."  
You pucker your lips, not sure if that's true or not....

"Maybe I'll call you Garden."  
"What? Why?" You grimace.  
"You fell onto the garden I was growing."  
"There was a garden back where I fell? Wait, you guys eat? Where do you get the seeds?"  
"Yes, there was a garden back there. We get the seeds from the dump---you humans toss out all kinds of stuff. I mean, we were studying 'em before all this happened, mostly out of curiosity. As for eating, yeah, we sort of have to. Remember what I said? Any action we take to survive fuels the Desperation holding our bodies together. There's no magic to eat, so we grow crops."  
"Oh, right..." You nod. "Oh, I... didn't hurt anything when I fell on it, did I?"  
"I'll have to check tomorrow," Sans answers. "But, on top of falling into my garden, you, uh...," Sans gives a sly smirk. "Let's just say you're... bountiful in all the right places."  
You freeze up as heat assaults your face. He did not just---  
"You can't just say stuff like that!" For someone who couldn't take compliments, he sure knew how to dish them out.  
Sans laughs as he takes off his coat. He's not wearing a shirt, revealing thick bones. His shorts match his gloves and boots he's taking off. Everything piles on top of the desk while the boots are kicked underneath the chair.

"What are you doing?" you ask.  
"Going to sleep."  
"But, you were going to tell me what happened!"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. Look, I know it was probably day time for you, but I've been up for a long while and I'm tired."  
"Well, what should I do?"  
Sans shrugs and pulls back the covers. "You can sleep in here with me."  
"Uh, no, I..." You hold up your hands, taking a step back. "There was another room, wasn't there?"  
"Bed's too small for ya."  
"Then the chair in the living room."  
"Doesn't recline back. Plus, the fireplace ain't lit. You'll get cold."  
"Maybe, I'll just...."  
"Garden, come on," Sans walks over and takes your hands. "I ain't gonna do anything. Plus, with what just happened to you, I bet you could use some sleep, right?"  
Now that he mentioned what had happened to you, you realize you haven't slept too well in the past week or so.

You sigh. "All right."  
"Good choice," Sans smiles and walks back to the bed. "Take off what you want to get comfortable, sweet treat."  
"I, uh...I'm not wearing any underwear."  
Sans looks back at you and shrugs. "Go naked."  
Your mouth drops. "WHAT, NO!!"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not sleeping naked with you!!! Go sleep in the tiny bed!"  
Sans glares. "If that's a crack at my height, it's not funny. And just for that, I ain't sleeping in the tiny bed."  
"And I ain't sleeping naked with you," you mock his low voice.  
Sans groans. "All right, all right, if you're gonna be so self-conscious about it." He drops his shorts. "See, both naked. We're even."  
You can only stare. "...You have a giant purple penis. Why do you have a giant purple penis?"  
"Okay, first of all, it's lilac. Second of all, I'm a Boss Monster and sometimes mixing Souls to make babies is hard, so I have to... Gods, it is too late at night for this," he rubs his face.  
"Is it...held together by Desperation, too?"  
"Yes," Sans groans.   
You blink. "Does it get bigger than that, because it's already kinda thick and---"  
"No, stop! We aren't talking about my dick right now! We are going to bed!"  
"But what if you get hard and poke me in the butt, like actually _in_ the butt, because I---"  
 **"GARDEN! BED! NOW!"** Sans growls and points to the bed.  
"Okay, okay!" You grimace and kick off your sneakers. You crawl into bed, then under the thick sheets.   
Sans crawls in next to you, the wall behind you.  
"Between a rock and a potential hard place, huh?" you joke.  
"You are not funny," Sans murmurs trying to hide a giggle with a snort.  
"...Sans."  
"Yeah?"  
"I really can't sleep with my clothes on like this. They're all dirty and stuff...."  
"I told ya to get naked. That's why I took off my shorts, so you wouldn't be so uncomfortable about it."  
"You have a giant purple---"  
"'Lilac."  
" _Lilac_ penis. That's a little out of my scope of comfort."  
"Well, I guess you should expand yo' scope if you wanna sleep."  
You pucker your lips and glare again. You roll over and begin to unzip your pants.  
"Need any help?"  
"Don't put your bones near my vagina."  
"Oh, come on. ....Only one bone would go near your vagina." You can feel his smirk.  
"You are not allowed to say these things."  
You toss your pants to the floor. You slip your sweater over your head and toss the piece of clothing with your pants.

You freeze up when Sans whistles. "Man, I really was right on the money with that bountiful garden---"

**SMACK**

**"OW!! GODS DAMMIT!!"**  
 **"HOLY SHIT, THAT HURT!!!"**  
 **"I'M SOLID BONE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!"**  
 **"ROLL OVER!! ROLL OVER AND DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!"**  
 **"FINE!"**  
"...."  
"... I'm still calling ya Garden."  
"I am going to end you."  
Sans only smirks. _Wouldn't be the first time I've been through Hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you two are off to a rough start, huh? Sans is sort of complex, though. Hates people staring at his sockets, but will take his shorts off if it makes you comfortable enough to sleep. What a stand up guy. :3


	5. We Were Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise to keep all of my secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter gets kinda heavy. Sorry about that. =/
> 
> On a more positive note, I have... plans for other things. I just need to take care of a few other things first.

Oh no.

 _It_ was happening, just like you knew _it_ would happen.

Sans is hard. Rock hard.

And it's poking you in the back.

You grimace as you peek behind you.

OH GODS, IT'S SO THICK!!

He's got to be as thick as your wrist is round! How does he put---how does anyone even---!?

He rocks forward.

No, not the butt!

"Tori..." he whispers, making you freeze up.

...Tori?

"...I can't...do this anymore..."

You glance back at him.

He's curling up behind you, face pained. "I'm sorry...," he sobs out as tears roll down his face.

You roll over. "Sans," you whisper. You touch his cheekbone, wet from his sobbing. "It's okay, Sans."  
His sockets open, wet with tears. They're piercing into you. "It's not okay."  
You stare, eyes wide. "Sans...."  
"I did something I shouldn't have... but I...."  
You wrap arms around Sans and pull him into your chest. "It's okay."  
"It's not! It's not!" Sans wails. His arms wrap around you, his grip so tight, you have to gasp in air.  
"Sa-Sans, I can't---"  
"I'm sorry, don't hate me! DON'T HATE ME!!!"  
"It--- gaaah--- Sans!" you gasp out.  
Shit, you need to do something before he suffocates you!

You squirm, getting an arm loose. You reach down and just grab.

Hard.

"FUUUUUUUU---" Sans hisses, sockets widening, bones tensing up.

"I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!!!" You cry out. "It was the only way to get you off me!!!"

Sans struggles to get up. "Wait, wasn't I--- What was I...?"  
You sit up. "You were dreaming... about... Tori?"  
Sans' skull pales. "Oh."  
Judging by his expression, he doesn't want to go into the topic any further.

But maybe....

"If... if you want to talk abou it...," You offer.  
Sans sighs and rubs his brow bone. "Did I say anything weird?"  
"You told her... you couldn't do "this" anymore. You were sorry. You started crying. Begged her not to hate you."  
"...Yeah, that sounds about right. I must have hurt you if you had to... grab me like that. I... I'm really sorry. That scythe weighs, like, fifty pounds. I guess swinging it around gave me some strength I didn't know I had."  
"It's... it's all right."

Sans looks over at you and you, baring everything, expect him to make a joke to lighten the mood.

Instead, he just hugs you, nice and soft.  
"Sans...," you whisper.  
"I'm sorry, Garden," he whispers back. He kisses your cheek, making you shiver. He pulls away. "I'm gonna clean up and get something ready for breakfast." He drags himself out of the bed.

He looks so old and tired.

He picks up his shorts, puts them on and walks out, leaving the door open. You can hear a door down the hall open, then close.

You sigh.

Well... there were worse ways to wake up.

~

You clean up in the bathroom after Sans goes into the kitchen. You're not sure what to wear, so you dig around in the armoire. Lots of plum purple and white dresses with an odd insignia. You slip one on.

A bit big in... all the areas.

"Hm...." You ponder on this. You go over to the dresser and find a pair of scissors in the drawer. Off with the sleeves. You cut the dress into a two piece, use the sleeves to tie the bottom half around your waist. Your belly button peeks out a little. You tie a knot at the bottom of the shirt, tightening the fabric.

Not bad.

You had always wanted to wear something a little flashy, but the less you stood out back "home," the better.

Now, you had... freedom.  
You blink at the revelation.  
Wow.

Smiling, you walk down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen where Sans is making a big salad.  
"Morning."  
Sans glances back you and nearly drops the knife as his sockets widen. "Whoa, you... huh... wow."  
You smile.  
"Is that one of...."  
You tilt your head. "One of...?"  
Sans turns away. "Nothing."

You shuffle on your feet. "It is sort of strange you have dresses in your closet. I mean, if you're into that, I wont't judge!"  
"It's not like that, Garden," Sans sighs. "They're... Tori's. I just never took 'em out."  
"Oh... You two used to live here?"  
"We... snuck back here."  
Snuck?  
Oh. Oh.... OH.  
OH WOW.

You blink, eyes wide. "Sans, you didn't...."  
Sans leans against the counter, arm bones spread out to support him. He looks off to the sink.  
You look to the floor. "Look, it's none of my business what you do, or did. You're an adult, you can do what you want."  
"You think less of me now though, right?"  
"Sans, everyone makes mistakes."  
"It wasn't a mistake. I knew full well what I was doing. She... she needed someone. Her and her husband were growing distant, she only stayed for Asriel---" Sans clamps a bony hand to his teeth.  
You eyes grow even wider. "You slept with Asriel's mom!?"  
Sans whips around and bolts over to you. "Please, don't tell him! It would destroy him if he knew! He... he needs a happy image of his parents, especially after everything that happened to them!"  
"What... what happened to them?"  
Sans sighs. "Have a seat."  
You do as Sans requests as he goes over to the counter to bring over the salad bowl. He sits down and rests his skull in his boney hands.  
"Should I start with the affair or what happened to them?"  
"Are they linked?"  
"...Not really."  
"You can tell me about the affair on your own terms. Asriel said his parents had something to do with why there's no magic. I want to know that.''  
Sans nods. "Okay. A year ago, the King and Queen, Asgore and Toriel---"  
"HOLD. UP." You cry out. "You hooked up with a QUEEN!?" You can't help yourself. Not everyone gets to fool around with royalty.

Sans sighs and leans back in his chair, hollow sockets staring at the cieling. "Yes, Garden, I had an affair with the Queen of the Underground. Her husband wasn't paying her any attention. He got so caught up with breaking the barrier, he just stopped interacting with her. We'd always been friends, so she came over one night to my house and we talked about her relationship and... one thing led to another. ...We slept together for two years."

"Oh. Wow...."

Sans rests his skull back in his hands. "I knew it was wrong, but she was so sad all the time. I just couldn't... but the guilt ate me up inside. I knew I wasn't really helping, I was just a distraction. So, I... broke things off with her. It hurt. She cried so much, partially because she knew I was right, partially because she didn't want to lose what we had, partially out of angry, out of fear. But I couldn't handle the guilt anymore. I... I had to tell her...."  
"...'I can't do this anymore'...."  
"Yeah...I broke things off a year ago. Shortly after that, they tried to knock down the barrier. I... I always thought I pushed her to finally do it, so she could get to the surface and disappear, so she would never have to see me again."

Your body sinks a little. "Oh, Sans..."  
"No, don't. I don't deserve any pity or sympathy. I know what I did was wrong. I can come up with all the positives of it all I want, but it doesn't make what I did any less terrible."  
"You're so remorseful, though. You know what you did was wrong and even tried to fix it. I think that's worthy of forgiveness."  
"I wish I could think that...," Sans murmurs.  
You look away for a moment. "...Do you watch Asriel out of guilt?"  
"A little. Mostly just to keep him safe. The door leading out of here is sturdy as hell, but I feel like my brother gets closer to knocking it down every time he shows up."  
"Why does your brother want Asriel so badly?"  
"He thinks if he kills him, Tori and Asgore would be driven enough to fix all this."

You cock a brow. "Uh..."

"My brother was never too smart," Sans admits. "Truth is, _it's not about making them do anything_. It's about _making them hurt,_ like the rest of us do."  
"Okay, I think now is a good time to tell me what happened."  
"Right, so---"

**"SAAAAANS!"**

"Asri!?" Sans darts for the door, heading back into the Ruins.

Of course, you follow after him.

Asriel is sitting up straight, his flowers mimicking his posture. He seems to be "looking" at something far away.  
"Asri, what's wrong?"  
"He's coming."  
Sans grimaced. "All right. Garden, stay here with Asri. **Do not follw me, understand?"**  
You nod as Sans rushs back into the house. You walk over to Asriel who still seems to be "looking."  
Was this "seeing through the flowers"?

"Asriel,"  
"Yes?"  
"Who's coming?"  
Asriel's flowers shudder. "Papyrus."  
"Papyrus?"  
"Sans' brother."  
You jump. "The cleaver-saw guy!?"  
"Um...yes?"  
Oh.

Holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise to keep all his secrets.


	6. A Year and Some Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some info for you. Here's more info that I'm sure you'll use responsibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much going on. Been working on turning a comic script into a story. After that, my writing schedule should get back to normal, which will be nice. :3 Luckily, I've got enough backlog to keep us covered for a while. This is why backlog is important, kids! :3

You fidget your fingers. "Is Sans going to be okay?"  
"He'll be fine. Sans is the strongest monster in the Underground, thanks to his scythe."  
"I see... Um, Asriel?"  
He glances up at you, eye curious. "Yes?"  
_He's so cute! Even if I wanted to tell him what Sans did, I couldn't stand breaking his heart!_ "Uh, Sans was going to tell me what happened to the barrier, but, well, he went off to deal with Papyrus. Could you tell me what happened?"  
"Of course," Asriel gives a sweet smile.  
You sit in front of him and he takes a deep breath.

"A year ago, my parents gathered up all the magic in the Underground to break the barrier. Only Souls are said to be able to break it, but they thought since magic is linked to Souls, magic alone might be enough to break it by sheer overload. When they forced all the magic into the barrier, the barrier didn't break. It actually strengthened and released a blowback, sort of like a shockwave. As you know, the barrier keeps us trapped here. A strengthened barrier had an even more negative effect on us. The blowback it produced drain all of our Souls of their magic and color, causing them to become Heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?" You question.  
"Yes. Perhaps we should see if your Soul fell to the same fate?"  
"Oh..." You concentrate on your Soul and draw the heart shape from your being. "....What in the...?"

Your soul is an inky black with a white crack zigzagging down the middle from top to bottom.

"Ah, as I thought. The barrier is still draining magic from Souls," Asriel notes, eye giving a stern gaze. "May I ask what color your Soul was beforehand?"  
"...Dark Blue."  
"Dark Blue!?" Asriel's eye widens. "Summoning!? You were born with it?"  
You nod, looking away.  
"Incredible! Usually people have to be taught how to Summon, it's the most difficult magic to learn. To be born with it is---"  
"It's not incredible." You interrupt, drawing your Soul back into your body.  
"Ah...oh..." Asriel glances away. "Well..."  
"So, let me make sure I got this straight," you press on. "Your parents gather up all the magic to break the barrier, but that only strengthens it. It releases a wave that drains Souls of magic and is still so strong, it continues to drain magic even a year later."  
"Yes, " Asriel nods.  
"But, if magic can go in, maybe you can pull it back out? Is something stopping you from trying that?"  
"A few things: The barrier is blocked by the castle collapse. Second, we're not sure how we would interact with such a barrier. We have no magic ourselves, so we can't go that route with it. We also don't know what would happen to us if we got that close. Also, no one's really volunteering to go up there, so...."

Understandable.

"Well... may I ask what happened to you?"

"Ah," Asriel closed his eye in thought. "This body is the result of being next to the barrier when the blowback happened. Being that close allowed it to... shatter might be too strong a word, but we'll say it...broke my body. Desperate to survive, my Soul attached to the closest living thing it could find: A garden of yellow flowers. My body tried to heal, but, well... I suppose this was the best it could do. If anything, it truly shows just how far Desperation can go."

"Gods...," You whisper. "And... your parents?"

"I'm not sure if they ended up like me or not. I was able to escape, but the castle was collapsing . The general consensus is that they locked themselves up in the collapsed castle out despair of their plan failing. But, I really don't know. I am grateful that Sans protects me from people like his brother. He has always been... upset at my lack of knowledge of my parents' whereabouts. He has told you about Papyrus, yes?"

You nod.  
"Despite that though, I know Sans just wants to use me, too."  
Your eyes narrow. "...What?"  
"He wants to trade me to my parents as incentive to get them to fix all this."  
"H-He does?"  
"Yes, but I've become... attached here."

You glance down and see that the stems and vines growing from Asriel's body are rooted to the ground. He really is like a plant.  
"We haven't figured out a safe way to uproot me yet. So, Sans is protecting me until then."  
"Huh..." Well, at least Sans didn't want to kill Asriel, but still, everyone seemed determined to use him one way or another. If you were honest, you're disappointed in Sans at the moment---you can look past the affair, given the circumstances, but using a child like a commodity? Yeah, you two definitely needed to talk about that.

Speaking of Sans, though....

"He's been gone for a while. Are you sure he's okay? Can you check?"  
"Hm..." Asriel closes his eyes. The flowers shift directions as they "look" around. "Ah... the snow flurry has gotten worse. I'm afraid I can't see anything."  
"Where is he?"  
"If you go into the house and downstairs, a long hallway leads you to a set of double doors. Those open to Snowdin, the next part of the Underground from here."  
"All right," you reply, standing up. "Thank you."  
"Uh, wait!" Asriel calls. "You need to stay here! It's too dangerous to go out there in a snow storm, and especially with those two fighting!"  
"I won't actually go out, I promise!" You call back to Asriel as you go back into the house.

In front of you is a set of stairs and you take them to a dark hallway that changes shades of purple as you approach two large doors. One is open, allowing freezing air and snow to flood in. You take your time walking up to the door and peek out.

All you see is a sheet of white, but you can hear the distant sound of... metal hitting metal? Then metal hitting something else?

And then the sound just stops.

There's crunching, like... footsteps?

You peek farther out of the door. "....Sans?"

A shadow emerges from the whiteness. You soon realize the shadow is too tall to be Sans, the sockets glaring amber and gold.

 _Oh crap._ You can't move, those glaring eyes have your paralyzed.

Until you hear a familiar voice.

"GARDEN, PULL IT CLOSE!!"

You blink as the taller figure whips around. You then reach for the door and pull the heavy stone until the door slides on its own and closes with an echoing **THOOOM.**

You hear Sans' voice, louder than you thought his voice could ever be.

**"PAPYRUS! DON'T. BLINK."**

Something heavy slams into the door. Metal meets metal, than an agonizing scream echoes.

Then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I always thought the backstory was a little weak, but I think it's because we only have Asriel's interpretation of it. We have no idea what Asgore and Toriel were thinking when they did this, like, why did they think this would work? Did they have faith in their plan or were they just out of options? I think until I figure that out, the backstory will just feel flimsy. I have a rough end in mind, but I still don't know what our duo will find between now and then, but that's kinda of exciting. 
> 
> But what I do like is that Sans just isn't a great guy. I like how flawed he is in like... everything he does. In some ways, he's just as bad as Papyrus (I'm just gonna use this kid to get what I want), but at least he tries to make up for it, even though it's kinda twisted.


	7. Cain, but UnAble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe you are able...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 already!? I feel like I only started the story a week ago!
> 
> In other news, my original story, Chernobyl's Asphalt goes from updating on Friday to Tuesday and Thursday. It would mean so much to me if you guys checked it out! For one, it has a bone daddy and I know how much you like those. :3 But, if I'm being honest, CA is sort of like a love letter of sorts to Undertale. As corny as it sounds, without UT, I'm not sure I'd be here, sharing these stories with you, so I feel like I owe UT something special. ^_^
> 
> Speaking of stories, there may be something new in the works, do ho ho ho. :3

Sans tossed on his clothes from yesterday and grabbed his scythe. He raced downstairs to the dark hallway and pressed his weight against the heavy stone door. He was assaulted by snow and wind. Lucky for him, the snow wasn't thick enough to hinder his vision. In fact, he could already see the tall form of his brother, the amber and gold lights in his sockets blazing in the cerulean shadows of the storm. His obsidian black cleaver-saw, about half his size, was tossed over a shoulder. A piece of blue cloth tied to the gold handle twisted in the wind, along with his azure blue scarf. Pine green boots stomped through the powder snow, only stopping when the younger skeleton was mere feet from the older one.

"Sans." His voice was deep, tired.   
"Papyrus."  
"You know why I am here. Give me Asriel."  
"'Fraid I can't oblige, bro," Sans smirked, removing his scythe from his back. "Papyrus, we don't have to do this. I just need more time."

The amber pinpoints in Papyrus' sockets shook at the center of four golden triangles, giving them the appearance of holding quivering suns. "You need more time?" he growled. "It's already been a year, brother. How much longer do you think we can survive like this!? Another year? Ten years, a century!? Is that how much time you're going to need, dear brother!?"  
"Yeah, and killing Asriel is certainly gonna get the ball rolling, huh?" Sans shot back. "'Cause a dead kid is really an incentive to get to work!"   
"You've never understood my vision!" Papyrus yelled, slinging his cleaver-saw to his side and charging forward.   
"You don't have a vision, you have a vendetta!!" Sans screamed, rushing ahead.

Blades swung, clashing into each other, throwing sparks into the growing storm. Sans pushed his brother's blade aside, slung his scythe back and swung, aiming for Papyrus' spine. The taller skeleton staggered backward, trying to dodge swings without falling onto his pelvis. If he just waited long enough---there, a wide swing!

Papyrus lifted his blade and thrust the weapon forward, set to slice at Sans' spine. Sans sidestepped to his left, the cleaver-saw slicing at his coat. He pivoted, this time his blade aiming for Papyrus' neck. Papyrus dodged low. Sans whipped the tip point down and swung. Papyrus rolled out of the way. Sans continued his downward swings until **CLANG** \---scythe tip met the flat of the cleaver.

Papyrus glared up at his brother before his look of disgust shuddered into one of fear.

Sans was smiling.

An empty smile with a distant gaze.

 _No, he's starting to come undone again,_ Papyrus panicked.

"What's wrong, little brother," Sans asked in a scratchy voice. "I thought you wanted to fight me. But look at you struggling. So much for that vision of yours, huh?" He laughed, the sound cast off into the storm. "Now, be a good little brother and **stay down for me."** He pushed down on the scythe tip.

Papyrus growled. Screaming, he took everything he had and pushed upward.

Sans let out a cry as his scythe was shoved straight into the air. Papyrus popped forward to sit up and swung.

Again, Sans stepped out of the way. "Very good. Don't make it easy for me." Sans continued his empty smile and stepped back into the storm, vanishing.

"No!" Papyrus screamed before covering his mouth with a pine green glove. He heard Sans' laughter, heard a... click?

A flash of cherry red to the left.

Papyrus tried to step aside, but heat caught at his cheekbone. He dropped his blade with a shriek and grabbed his skull.

"How pathetic," came a bored voice.

Papyrus looked to his left and saw his brother standing with this scythe held against his front. The pipes on the blade rattled as steam shot out of them.

As Papyrus had suspected.

Sans had pulled the cord on the scythe's gear, prompting a second blade to come out of the top of the first. This blade was a stinging orange-red, hot from the steam the scythe made in its handle.

"You really haven't gotten much better at this, little brother," Sans glared up at Papyrus, smile now a disappointed frown. "Oh well." His empty smiled returned as he began to march forward.

"Wa-wait... big brother, please...."

Sans froze in his steps. His smile faded.

"Please...," Papyrus pleaded, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Don't... don't kill me, big brother."  
"Uh... I...." Sans looked down. "No, you can't just--- Don't!! Don't try to---"  
"I'm begging you!" Papyrus cried, body trembling. "Please don't kill me, big brother!"  
Sans stance wavered, his breath hitched. His scythe lowered. "I... I can't...."

Papyrus' skull stretched as he gave a long smirk. "Idiot." He yanked up his blade and swung, catching Sans in the left temple.

Sans' world shifted as he fell over and blacked out.

~///~

what are you doing?  
what?  
 _GeT uP._  
i...  
 **don't** you hAVE **someone else** to ProtECT _now_?  
someone else...?  
 **GET UP**

~///~

Sans' sockets shot open. Pain ripped through his skull as he got to his feet. He peered around in the snow storm, trying to find Papyrus.

...The door...

The door was still open!

Sans ran, stumbling through feet of snow, berating himself.   
He fell for that act.  
Again.   
Shit, the door! A shadow! Two shadows?

"...Garden? No, no!" Sans charged forward. **"GARDEN!! PULL IT CLOSE!!"**  
Papyrus whipped around as she grabbed the heavy door and yanked backwards. **THOOOM**

Sans continued his assault, blade posed to catch Papyrus by his spine.  
 **"PAPYRUS! DON'T. BLINK."**  
 **CLANK!**

The tip of the bottom blade slammed into stone along with Papyrus' body as he was caught in between the two blades and forced backward, back to the door.

Sans spun the gear backward, causing the top blade, still hot, to close down back into the first one. The blade sliced through Papyrus' spine, ripping an agonizing scream from him. His body slid apart, top half twisting onto its back as it landed with a soft crunch, bottom half falling forward.

His scream turned into a gurgle, then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, that's fucking metal. I mean, brutal. Brutal. But geez, Sans, did you really have to cut him in half like that? I mean, geez, bro. Calm down.


	8. BRokeN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything and everyone is awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sort of terrible, yeah.

"Sans!" You cry out. "Sans, can you hear me!? Ug, fuck it!" You push open the door, snow slamming into your face. You can see Sans standing like a statue over who you assume to be Papyrus. "Holy shit...." You whisper, looking down at the broken skeleton. "Is he...?"

Sans glares at you. "Why the fuck were you up here!? I told you to stay with Asriel!"  
You take a step back. "I... I was worried, so...."  
Sans somehow leans up into your face. "You think Papyrus would have just walked past you!? He would have killed you!!"  
"I--well, why did you leave the door open!?" You shoot back.  
"It's only opens one way!" Sans shouts. "I can't open it from this side and there's no other way to get into the Ruins!"  
"How was I supposed to know that!?"  
"You wouldn't _BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ASRIEL LIKE I TOLD YOU!!"_  
"And what if something had happened to you!? He would have just waltzed in here!"  
"You would have taken Asriel and ran! You already know about the trap set up!"  
"Not after seeing them work once and, oh, newsflash! Asriel is STUCK IN THE GROUND, SANS! By the way, he told me about you keeping him to "trade in." He's not some commodity, Sans!"  
"That's none of your fucking business!" Sans snaps.  
"Fine, whatever!" You shoot back. "Don't expect me to be here again to shut the door for you!"

_gurgle_

You look down at Papyrus. "Is he still alive?"  
" 'Course he is." Sans answers. "He's Desperate enough to crawl back home in pieces and mend up. He'll be fine." He toes Papyrus' pelvis. "Ain't that right, dumbass?"  
Papyrus cracks open a long socket, amber and gold lights dull. "Uh... a human... So, brother, is this what you've been spending so much time on?"  
Sans fidgets. "What?"  
"All this time, I thought you were trying to find a way to fix everything, but here you are, fooling around with a human."  
"It-It's not like that!" Sans spits out. Despite his protest, black is creeping over his cheekbones and he's biting back hiccups.  
Papyrus laughs again. "Are you still trying for a child, big brother? How sweet of you."  
Sans bares his fists.  
"Who would have thought, though? The weakest monster in the Underground was still able to gain a Boss Soul simply because he could use so many types of magic. I'd be lying if I said I weren't a little jealous, but I suppose the trade off is... difficulty in procreation." He gives a sly smirk. "I must admit, I am surprised at the lengths you're willing to go to achieve your little goal. Though... we both know the real reason you're doing this, Sans."

"Shut up."

"It's not going to bring him back."

"Shut up."

"It's not going to make him any less disappointed in you."

"Shut up."

"It's not going to cover up the fact you're **AN UTTER, ABJECT FAILURE!!!"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

In one swift movement, Sans lifts his boot and starts stomping down on Papyrus' pelvis, making the skeleton howl in pain as chips of bone splinter off in all directions. **"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!"**

**STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP**

You stare, frozen, eyes wide.

This wasn't the same Sans who had caught you, freed you, joked with you, this Sans was... was some kind of crazed beast ripping at his prey.

"ST- STOP!!" You cry, grabbing at Sans' waist to pull him away. "STOP, PLEASE!!"  
"LET ME GO!!"  
"NO!! GET INSIDE!!" You order, pulling Sans back into the hallway.  
"THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS, GARDEN!!"  
"I'M MAKING IT MY BUSINESS!! GET INSIDE!!" You push him hard enough that he trips back onto the floor. Huffing, you rush back out to check on Papyrus.

Right now, he's more shrapnel than skeleton.

You drop to your knees. "Are you...? Can I do anything for you?"  
He glares up at you through cracked sockets. "Leave," he spits out, breath shallow.  
"What...? No, you need help! I can't just---"  
"I AM NOT TAKING AID FROM MY BROTHER'S WHORE! **LEAVE!"**  
You pop backwards at his insult and glare down at him, baring teeth. "FINE!!" You shout, getting up and stomping inside. You slide the door closed and turn to see Sans' glaring lidded sockets staring back at you.

"What's wrong? He wouldn't let you play hero? Poor buttercup."

You growl as rage overtakes you. You tramp over and kick Sans in the ribs, making him cry out. "BOTH OF YOU ARE ABSOLUTE ASSHOLES!!!" You scream and trudge upstairs.

You sort of wish you had kicked Sans outside and slammed the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, these two are sort of the worst. But I really like writing them like this. I'm not sure what that says about me.... .___.


	9. a p a r t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got it really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I think it gets the point across nicely. I really just wanted there to be some sort of pause before the two started talking again.
> 
> In other news, I'm hoping to get this new story out soon, but it won't let me stop writing on it. @_@ I think it might become this odd slice of life thing, which is neat because I've never written anything like that before. Well, please, look forward to it. *bow*

Sans woke up, spine a tangled mess. He was curled up in the arm chair and at some point the fire had gone out, so now, despite having a blanket, he was freezing.

Fucking Desperation making him feel everything.

Sans sat up, joints cracking. He got to his feet and went down the hall to the bathroom.

Water was already running in the sink. He leaned against the wall and waited. Count the planks on the floor, on the ceiling.

The door opened and she strolled out in her old clothes. She walked past him without a word.

Sans glared, but didn't say anything as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

If she didn't want to talk to him, then fine. Maybe the two of them pretending the other didn't exist was for the best. He didn't have to get attached to her, didn't have to think about how cute she was, how warm her body was the first night they shared the bed, how smooth her skin was... her scent, her voice...

_How would she feel under you...wrapped around you...?_

Sans shook his head of the thoughts. He looked down at the tent in his shorts.

Right now, he hated the fact he could get hard.

~

When Sans went into the kitchen, he found the room empty. She probably was outside talking with Asriel. He had asked Asriel once what the two talked about.

"Mostly about the surface. It sounds rather depressing."  
"...Does she talk about...?"  
"If you apologize, she'll talk. That's what she told me."

Apologize!? For what!? He told her not to follow him! The fact she could have died and she had seen him at his worst wasn't his fault!

Well... maybe he should have closed the door a little more. Papyrus having to pull all that stone would have slowed him down and brought Sans some time.

If she hadn't been there....

Shit...

Sans ate his salad with little thought, gaze distant. "I might have really fucked up...," he whispered. He finished his salad and left the house. He could hear the two of them talking, voices low. He couldn't help but strain to hear them.

"...just talk..."  
"...don't want... not my..."

Sans grumbled and took the long, familiar path to the garden. He took his time in his trek. The more time he took, the longer he could stay away from her.

At the same time, the longer he was from her, the more time he had to think _about her._

He tried so hard not to imagine her naked body, but he just couldn't. Of all the things he could think about, why _that!?_

 _Because she's a bountiful garden?_  
But she was more than just her body. She was funny, caring, stood up for herself. And he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Because you fucked up royal._

He knew he couldn't keep avoiding her like this, he would just get more and more distracted.

_But I was right!_   
_You didn't have to be such a dick about it._   
_...Shit..._

Sans arrived at the garden and peered up at the hole in the ceiling. Clouds dotted the darkening sky. Shit. He had taken too long to get here. He wouldn't be able to get any work done in the dark.

But he could stand there and zone out and think about her.

Not matter how bad things got, he could always just think about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby. Maybe don't be such a dick next time.


	10. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It actually is a very valid question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo again! Story-wise, I've been fleshing out key points and the plot. What I think is going to be the end is planned and I really want to stick with it because it presents a new challenge for me. :3

"Hey, Asri, I'm---"  
Sans cuts himself short when he rounds the tree and sees you. He stares a bit before looking away. You're wearing one of Toriel's dresses, unaltered. You couldn't help but wonder what memories that dragged up.

You don't say anything, just pick at the petals of the flowers you've gathered.

Sans turns around and heads out to check on the garden.

Asriel sighs. "Will you two just talk already?"  
"Sans can apologize when he's ready," you reply, nose up. "Hell, maybe I'll do us both a favor and move out. What's the next best place here?"  
"I guess Waterfall, but you'd have to walk though Snowdin and you might run into Papyrus... but, please, just talk to Sans. It's been a long time since he's had anyone but me to talk to and I think your friendship would do him some good."  
"You tell him I'll be happy to talk when he apologizes." You get up and head inside, arms full of flowers.

You can hear Asriel let out a long sigh.

\\\\\

A flower popped up next to Sans as he tended the garden---pulling weeds, watering crops.  
"What?" he grumbled.  
"She won't talk to you unless you apologize."  
"I didn't do anything---!" Sans cut himself off and rubbed his skull.  
"Are you sure?" the flower pressed.   
"I... screamed at her. She was trying to stop me from beating up Papyrus and... shit, I must have scared her."  
"Hm, hm."  
"But I told her not to follow me!!"  
"She was worried about you, Sans. She cares about you, even as just a friend."  
"I care about her, too, that's why I---!" Sans rubbed his skull, growling. "Shit... fine, fine, I'll apologize."  
"Fantastic!" Sans could feel Asriel's smile. The skeleton took a deep breath. Exhale. If he was going to apologize after days of just ignoring her, he was going to have to bring his A-game.

///

You continue to chop up vegetables even as Sans comes into the house.   
"Hey, uh, sweet treat." His voice is low, coming from the entry way to the kitchen.  
"Hm?"  
He walks into the kitchen. "I got something for you."   
You blink and turn around.

Sans has a single flower in his gloved hands. The flower looks like one of Asriel's, but its petals are larger and a bubblegum pink.

"Sans, it's beautiful."  
"I'm not sure why its this color but I've been letting it grow in the garden. I, uh, dug up the roots so we could put it in a pot here. I thought you might like it... uh... I... I'm sorry." Sans looks away. "I, I just... didn't want you to get hurt... I didn't want you to see me like that either. I just... the stuff he said really hit me hard."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sans steps beside you and leans against the counter. "I guess... part of the reason I went into science was to impress my dad. Papyrus was always achieving anything he set his mind to. Dad praised him a lot. But I... I really liked the things I studied and dad was always happy to talk to me about all of that. I never wanted a kid to impress him, or bring him back or make him forget I was never as well known as he was... I just...wanted a kid. The thing is, unless they're really similar, Boss Souls have a harder time fusing with other Souls. My Soul has... or had... access to more than one type of magic and that can be overwhelming to regular Souls. Sometimes, different types of magic just aren't compatible with each other, so pregnancy won't result from a fusion "

"How did you find all that out?"  
"...Mostly trial and error."  
You blink. "Really?"  
Sans gives a nervous smirk. "I guess I should tell you I'm like, a century old, so I've had quite a few long term relationships that ended with failed pregnancy attempts." Sans looks at the sink, gaze distant. "Failed pregnancy attempts, a lot of crying and a lot more cursing."

"Wow." You have no idea how else to respond to that. "Um... You... you look great for being a century old," you give a weak smile. "I... I didn't even know Monsters could live that long."  
"Oh, yeah. My dad was like two thousand years old before the accident."  
"... The accident?"  
Sans shuffles on his feet. "That one... is still sort of hard to talk about."  
"I understand," you nod. You lean down and give Sans a hug. "I'm sorry."  
"It... don't worry about it, sweet treat," he whispers and hugs you close.  
"I'm also sorry I kicked you."  
"Nah, I deserved that."  
"Um... there's one more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you not... "trade" Asriel? He's not a thing to be traded."  
"I..." Sans blinks. "You're right. It kinda makes me no better than Papyrus. And it's dumb to think they need an incentive. On top of all of that, Asriel is probably safer here anyway."  
"Thank you." You rest your head on his shoulder. He smells like dirt and sunshine. "You know, about what you said earlier, I think you would have made a good dad. Before all this happened."  
"I like to think I would, too," he admits.  
"So, hm... did the uh, guy downstairs not help either?"  
"Guy down...? Oh! Well, I thought if I injected my magic in a smaller amount it would work, but..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Huh. I wonder if it even still... I mean, it wouldn't ejaculate magic, so...."

You don't say anything, eyes darting around for some escape. "Hey, this needs a pot!" you say louder than necessary. "Let's find a pot!" You all but run into the living room, leaving behind a startled Sans.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with me?" You berate yourself in a low voice as you walk through the house looking for a pot or vase or something. "It's actually a valid question. If he doesn't ejaculate magic, does he ejaculate anything?"

You realize then that you hadn't run away out of sole embarrassment. The truth is you're curious and wanted to know the answer and that, for some reason, embarrassed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you should let your curiosity get the best of you this one time? ;3


	11. Dating Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HONK HONK :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You two are precious angels.
> 
> Something cool should happen later on today. ;3

"Heeeey, Sweeeet Treeeat," Sans calls, sliding into the kitchen on his socks.   
You pause in washing potatoes. "Yes?"  
"Sooo," Sans tilts back and forth on his heels. "There's a full moon tonight. If you're up for it, we can go to the garden and watch it. I mean, if you... aren't like... uh...."  
You turn to Sans and rest your hand on his hood. He nods a bit and you pull the hood off. You still can't get over how beautiful his sockets are.   
"I'd love to," you smile.  
"Uh...," Sans blushes. "I---(HICCUP!)" He covers his mouth.  
You smile to hide your giggle. "We really gotta figure out how to deal with that, huh?"  
"Uh... I guess... (HICCUP) Ug...."  
"I mean, I think it's kinda cute."  
HICCUP!  
"How about you take it easy in the living room for now?"  
Sans nods and steps out of the kitchen. HICCUP!  
You stifle a giggle.

After you and Sans had made up, the two of you had fallen into a nice routine. He always woke up before you, clean up then go check on the garden. After you washed up, you'd clean up the house, or, since Sans had shown you some basic sewing techniques, cut up Toriel's dress to make new outfits. If there were any vegetables left over from yesterday's haul, you'd clean and store them. Sometimes, Sans took you out to teach you how the puzzles worked. Sometimes you two just walked around as Sans told stories about how things were before the barrier strengthened. He had a century's worth of stories, so he was always telling you something new.

You never told him about yourself. You were... scared.

If Sans knew about your Soul before the barrier had taken its magic, would he think you were some type of freak like they had on the surface?

The thought of him hating you terrified you.

Then again, Asriel kind of knew and he thought your situation was interesting. But still, that didn't mean anything. Sans had his own thoughts and opinions. He could hate you just as easily as Asriel liked you.

You knew the whole thing was dumb, though. No one had magic, so your Soul's past didn't mean anything now.

'But what if, what if...?' that voice of doubt whispered.

You knew you were going to have to tell hm one day, especially if you two were dating.

Wait... was this a date?

No, you two were just going to look at the moon.  
Alone.  
In a tiny cavern.  
Where no one would be able to see you....

You pause in your washing as your mind starts to wonder.

What if he kissed you? What if, while he was kissing you, he laid you down and started touching you and you liked it and didn't tell him to stop? He could start undressing you! First your shirt---oh gods, would he do anything to your breasts? Or would he just go straight for you pants? Gods, his cock!? Would his cock fit? Maybe if he got you wet enough. Would he? Would he use his fingers or maybe his tongue, or would just say "fuck it" and just drive inside? Was he wild and passionate in bed, or slow and tender? He came off as the slow and tender type, but you really had no idea. Did you want him to be wild or tender? With his size, tender would be nice....

"BOO!"  
"AGH!" You jump.  
Sans laughs. "Sorry, sweet treat, I couldn't help it. You were spacing out. Figured I'd bring ya back down to earth."

Ha ha, very funny, skeleton man.

Sans gives you a goofy grin. "What were ya thinking about so hard?"  
You blush. "No-nothing."  
"Oh?" Sans smirks. He places his hands on either side of your waist, "trapping" you against the counter. "You had real nice dreamy look in your eyes. Oooh, thinking about a past boyfriend?"  
"No," you look away.  
"Oh?" Sans runs a phalange over your waist. "I bet ya were. Must have been pretty good."  
"The whole thing was actually kinda terrible," you reply, voice flat.  
Sans' teeth shift to the side. "Uh...oh...okay. Um, I guess the bar is set kinda low for me, huh?"  
You blink. Was Sans really trying to measure himself? "Sans," you touch his cheekbone. "You sincerely care about me, so, you're already very high on my list."  
Sans blushes and coughs down a hiccup. "Oh. Okay. Good to know. So, uh...what....were you thinking about so hard then?"  
You smirk and lean down. "Maybe, I was thinking about tonight," You answer in a low voice.  
"O-oh?" Sans blush darkens.  
"Maybe...," you start, tracing a finger over his coat, bumping along ribs. "I was thinking about what could happen tonight."   
"Ye-yeah?" Sans' breathing begins to grow shallow.   
"I mean, we'd be all alone."  
"Ye-yeah, we, we would."  
"In a deep, dark place."  
"Ye-yep, pre-pretty dark."  
"Where we could get away with _anything,"_ You whisper near where you think his ear would be. You seem to be correct as Sans shivers and his breath comes out in pants.  
"Huh, ah, yeah...." He hiccups a few times.

Gods, he is so cute.

You pull back and see Sans is a blushing, sweating, panting mess and he's trying to hide his erection and failing.   
"Oooh, lilac tongue," you note. You can't help yourself and poke at the muscle.  
Sans gives his loudest hiccup and moan.   
"Oh," you smirk. "Interesting. Does my little skeleton man have a sensitive tongue?" You poke at the lilac muscle again, then give a healthy squeeze.  
Sans' pinpoints roll into the back of his skull as the crescent moons spin around the points once. He lets out a loud groan.  
"Wow. I was kinda joking."  
However, a part of you can't help but love the face he's reaction to you like this! You had no idea you could do this to a guy!

You squeeze again, this time a little lighter. Sans is able to focus better, panting around your hand.   
"Has your tongue always been like this?"  
He nods. "Da mathic maad ith stentithive... Didnth thnk... ith stha thawt waye."  
"Hm. Must be that Desperation holding you together. But if it lets you feel things like this, we might need to give it a nicer name," you smirk. "Maybe in your case, we can just call it lust?"  
Sans glances up at you. "Woo sadth Ah wus lusthing? Yuu tha won thay theaming bowt foolin wound wif me!"  
"And you're the one getting his tongue jacked off. Actions speak louder than words, skeleton man."  
Sans gives you an annoyed glare. He reaches around, sliding his hands between the counter and---  
"What are you---?"  
"HONC HONC!" He gives both cheeks a strong squeeze.   
"EEP!" You jump, your hand pulling away from his tongue as you try to squirm away.   
"Ah, what's wrong!" Sans teases. "Actions speak louder than words, right? I thought since I was sharing, you could, too!"  
"You can't just squeeze my---"  
"HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK!!!"  
"STOP IT!" You laugh, racing around the kitchen.  
"Ah, come on, we're sharing!"

You race into the living room where Sans corners you at the arm chair.   
"Oooh, cat and mouse," he smirks. "Come here, mousy, kitty just wants to sink his fangs into the juicy spot."  
"You're awful!" you laugh again, which distracts you from Sans running around and grabbing you by the waist. He pulls you down into the arm chair, you on top of his lap.  
"Gotcha, mousy."  
"Oh, what are you going to do to me, Mr. Cat?"  
Sans smirks. "You'll just have to wait until tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't decipher Sans' tongue-tied talking.
> 
> "The magic made it sensitive. Didn't think it stay that way."  
> "Who said I was lusting? You're the one daydreaming about fooling around with me!"  
> "HONK HONK!"
> 
> :3


	12. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sort of bad for this. Sorry for teasing. :3

When you exit the bathroom, Sans is waiting for you, coat unzipped so you can see his ribs.

Oh. He's trying to seduce you.

He gives a smirk and takes your hand. On the way into the Ruins, you glance at Asriel. He seems to be sleeping. With him laid out, you two really are, more or less, alone.

In serene quiet, Sans leads you back to the garden, the cavern illuminated by the light of the full moon.

"Wow... Sans, this is beautiful," you whisper, looking up at the celestial beauty. You had never paid attention to the moon before. Keeping quiet and surviving had consumed your thoughts before you had been thrown down here.

But now, you could gaze at such an amazing sight with a rather nice skeleton man.

Sans sits down and pats the dirt beside him. You take the offer and snuggle up close.  
"Do you do this often?"  
"Yep," Sans answers. "Sometimes, Asriel comes out here with me, but usually it's just me. It's.. nice, to have someone to share it with now."  
"Thank you for sharing."  
Sans gives a nervous smile and blushes again.  
You smirk and ran a finger over his ribs. "So, Mr. Cat, you were going to show me what you were going to do to me earlier."  
You expect Sans to blush and hiccup, but he... smirks back to you. He leans over, placing a hand on either side of your waist.

Your faces are inches apart.

"Are you okay?" he asks, sockets lidded, cheekbones darkening as he blushes.  
You nod.  
"Can... can I kiss you?"  
Oh, gods, how can he be so cute!?  
You blush and nod.  
He leans forward and presses his teeth against your lips.  
Oh, right, no lips. But this isn't so bad. His teeth are smooth and cool to the touch. You feel them part a little bit and his tongue pokes at your lips. You let him in. The muscle is sort of on the large side and squirms a lot more than a human tongue does, but you sort of like the sensation. His tongue slips out before his teeth press against your lips again. His hand finds the slit in the dress you've made and rest on your thigh, giving the flesh a good squeeze. His phalanges are soon trailing up your thigh.

Higher, higher....

He pulls away and looks up at you before smirking. "There's nothing under here."  
You lean back, returning the knowing smile. "Don't get me wrong. I don't usually go commando like this. I kinda thought you'd jump back and hiccup to be honest."  
"Oh, so you were trying to be funny at my expanse."  
"A little."  
"Man, sweet treat, you're kinda cruel."  
"What are you going to do about it?" You asks, eyes lidded.  
Sans' smirk grows. "Maybe I should punish you for being so mean." He shifts around a bit and ends up in between your legs on his knees. His hands begin to push your dress up a bit.  
You giggle a bit as you sit up and meet him in a kiss. His hands rest back down in the dirt.

"Sans," you whisper. Now that you two have come this far, something nags at you.  
"Yeah?"  
"My... last relationship didn't..." You peer up at him. "You care about me, right?"  
Sans blinks. "Of course I do, sweet treat."  
"It's just... I was sort like... a mission for the last guy... I was... "the monster he conquered"."  
Sans sits back on hs legs, face twisted in a grimace.  
"I, I'm sorry, I ruined the moment," you start crying. "I'm so stupid. We were having a good time and I..." You bring your hands to your face.  
"Garden, it's fine," Sans whispers, leaning forward and taking your hands from your face. "We don't have to if it's too hard for you."  
"No, I---! I just...," You lean into his chest. "I just... don't want to be someone's... conquest."  
Sans wraps arms around you. "Sweet treat, I'm not trying to do this to score points or put another notch on my bedpost. I really do care about you."  
"Sans... I'm sorry, I...."  
"It's okay. We shouldn't be doing this if it makes you insecure in any way. We can wait, it's fine."  
"No, please, I..."  
"What?"  
"I... don't want him to be the last person who touched me."

Sans' sockets widen. His teeth bare a bit before he slides his arms away. "Lie down," he whispers.

You lie back as Sans leans over you, scooting into your legs. You can feel his erection press against your entrance. You gasp as his teeth press against your neck, followed by his tongue.  
"Oh, Sans," you whisper.  
"I might be a little rusty as this," he whispers back, phalanges gliding down your side, your thigh, around to your sex. His phalange strokes the entrance. "Oooh, wet already," he smirks against your neck. "You really want this, huh?"  
You whimper as he starts to stroke your slit. "Ah... Sans... oooh, more..." You close your eyes as the pleasure washes over you, making you roll your hips. When you open them...everything is still dark? "Sans?"  
"Huh?" he mumbles against your neck.  
"Why is it so dark?"  
"What?" Sans sits up and looks up towards the ceiling.

Black clouds are rolling across the sky. There's a loud crack, a blinding flash and then rain.

Buckets of rain.

You two are soaked in seconds.

Sans jumps off you, then leans down to help you up to your feet. You two stumble out of the way of the deluge.

For a few minutes, you watch the rainfall roll down the small hill of dirt you and Sans had been lying on. The rain flows through rows of the garden to the edge of the cavern and on down the tunnel. Huh.

"You okay?" Sans asks.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah!" You nod. "Just soaked."  
"Gotta admit, wasn't looking for you to get this wet."  
"Sans!"  
He lets out a laugh. "Come on," he takes your hand. "We gotta get out of these clothes before we get sick."  
"Good point," you agree, following Sans. "I guess we won't be able to fool around here for a few days."  
"No big deal, sweat treat," Sans smirks. "That's what beds and other flat surfaces are for."

You blink.

So... your little skeleton man is sort of freaky.

That's... sort of exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton man is so naughty. ;3


	13. Wetter (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut (lenny face)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, there wasn't going to be a smut chapter to, but I think someone was excited by the idea of there being smut here and then I thought, Well, the way things are planned out, there might not be too many opportunities for smut, so, yeah, have some smut. =D

When you two get back to the house, you pull off your clothes while Sans starts a fire in the fireplace in the living room. You drape your clothes in front of the cracking fire as Sans retrieves a fluffy towel from the bathroom.

When he returns, he wraps the towel around you from behind and starts to dry you off, paying attention to your breasts, ass, and sex.

"Sans," you giggle.  
"Gotta make sure you're nice and dry," he whispers. "Though, I suppose I shouldn't dry you off too much down here." His phalanges drum across your lower lips before he parts them and runs them over your bud. You shiver against him as he strokes your clit and entrance before slipping a phalange inside.

You let out a gasp. "I...oooh, thought you said you were.. .ah... rusty at this."  
"I guess it's like riding a bike," he smirks, other boney hand messaging a breast.  
"Ah, Sans... yes...," you moan, hips rolling against Sans' phalanges thrusting in and out of your pussy.   
"Ah, shit, baby, you're getting so wet for me," Sans murmurs.  
You reach back and take his cock, making him shiver as you stroke him. "You're so thick, is it gonna fit?"  
"With how wet you are, I'll probably glide right in."  
"Sans...."  
"I'll be gentle, baby, just relax."  
You nod and shiver as he kisses your back.   
"Lay down for me."  
You blush. "Ah... ri-right here?"  
"Right here. I wanna take you in front of the fireplace," he growls, making you shiver again.   
"Gods, Sans, you're such a freak and I love it," you breathe as you get to the floor, Sans all but crawling on top of you.   
"I'm about to show you freaky, baby," he smirks against your lips, hands trailing down your body. "Lay down."  
You do as he request and watch him position his massive tip against you.  
"Breathe," he whispers and pushes forward.   
"Ah!" you cry out as your sex beings to stretch around him. "Ah, Sans! It... Ah!"  
"Sshh, just breathe, baby," Sans replies, inching back and forth to get you used to his size.   
Gods, he's so thick and you can't believe you're able to take him. You can feel your tunnel stretching around him as he fills you.   
"Shit..." he groans  
"Are you okay?"  
"You're just... really hot. Like... how can you be so hot?"  
You stroke his ulna. "The internal body temperature of a human is nearly a hundred degrees."  
"Shit, that's fucking crazy," he leans down and whispers, "I'm gonna explore every fucking inch of you." He kisses you, slow and deep, and begins pumping away, wet sounds echoing throughout the room along with your hushed moans. You wrap arms and legs around his vertebra and pelvis, prompting Sans to stay close to your sweating body. Your nipples rub against his ribs, stimulating you further. You arc and moan as Sans hits the deepest reaches of your body.

"Ah, gods! Yes!" You cry out.  
"You like that, baby? Like getting fucked on the floor like this?"  
"Yeah! Ooooh, Sans! Yes!"  
"Yeah, when I'm done with you, you're gonna forget anyone else who's ever fucked you. I'm gonna be the only one, sweet treat."  
Somehow he drives harder and deeper. You clench closer to him, begging for more.  
"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna give you all of it," he smirks against your neck. "Wanna try something dirty?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Name a piece of furniture."  
"Uh, what?"  
"Name a piece of furniture," he repeats.  
"...Uh... kitchen table?"  
"A'ight," he slides out of you, making you shiver and moan.  
"What are you...?"  
He picks you up with surprising ease and carries you---  
"Wait, we can't!" You cry out. "We, we eat on that!"  
"I'll clean it," Sans replies, dumping you on the table. He yanks you towards the edge and curses.

He's... too short.

"Uh..." you start. "We can go some place else...."  
"Nah," Sans nods and climbs atop the table. "Let's see how sturdy this bastard is," he smirks and pushes back into you.  
"Ah!" you cry out. "Sans!"  
He starts pumping away, the table shaking and creaking in protest. You soon can't hear any of that over your cries of bliss as Sans drives deeper into your tunnel.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!" The skeleton cries out. "Shit, baby, something... something's gonna... come out!"  
"Wait, what!?" you cry. "You don't have any magic, what are you about to---!"  
"Don't know, but I'm about to... ah, fuck!"  
"No! Pull out!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"I, ah! Don't think---oh gods--- me getting pregnant is in our best, OHHHH, interests right now! Oh, Gods, YES!"  
"Fuck, good, shit, good point," Sans growls and yanks his cock out. You sit up and take his sex in your hands and begin to stroke him up and down. He thurst with abandon, the crescent moons in his sockets growing brighter.  
"FUUUUCK!!" he screams as silver explodes form his tip. "Ah... gods...," he pants.

You take a look at the fluid on your hand. "Huh...looks like normal semen."  
"What?"  
"It's what males on the surface ejaculate into females to get them pregnant. Just think of it like the magic you'd normally ejaculate. This probably isn't the exact same thing, though. The color is way different for starters."  
"Ah," Sans nods. "I wonder why I...."  
"Well...." You think for a moment. "Sex for reproduction purposes is a way to ensure your line survives and the Desperation feeds on you doing acts of survival, right? It probably can't tell the difference between sex for pleasure and reproduction, so you ejaculate either way, but the Desperation is probably why you're able to do it in the first place."  
"Hm... what a weird feedback loop," Sans notes. "Eh, we'll figure it out later." He leans over to you. "I still gotta make you come, don't I?"  
He kisses you before you can answer and his phalanges assault your clit. You lean back, moaning as Sans licks your nipples.  
"Oooooh, yes! Yes! Yes! Almost! Yes!!!" you cry out as your juices spray over Sans bones.  
"There we go," his smirks, slowing down his ministrations. He leans over and kisses you again.  
"Ah, Sans," you sigh. "You're amazing."  
"You're not too bad yaself," Sans replies. "And look at that. This is one sturdy ass table."  
"It really is."  
"...You think the chair in the living room is as sturdy?"  
You blink down at his mischievous grin. "Well... I suppose we could go see."  
Sans replies by sliding off the table and scoping you up in his strong bones.  
"You really are kinda freaky, you know that?"  
"But you're into it, right?" he smirks.  
You smile back. "I'm very much into it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skelehusband is freakiest husband, which makes him best husband. =3


	14. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come to terms. I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, you and Sans have sex on the floor, then on the kitchen table. You figure out he's able to ejaculate something similar to semen and surmise that the Desperation is allowing him to do so in order to become stronger, as it seems to intrepret sex as an act of survival and acts of survival seem to strenghten Desperation.

Like always, Sans awoke first. He sat up on his elbows, rubbed the back of his skull. "Fuck," he yawned. "I might be getting too old for these all-nighters." He smiled down at her, still sleeping against his ribs. The two were on the floor in the bedroom, having at some point rolled off the bed in all of their love making.

Sans decided to at least put her in the bed before he showered and put on his shorts, He strolled into the kitchen, cleaned the table, then made something akin to coffee to wake himself up.

After a drink, he stepped into the Ruins. He gave a light sigh, going into thought. _Last night was incredible. I don't think I've ever been that intimate with someone, the connection we had was electric... but... I hope we're not moving too fast... No, it's fine. It's totally what she wanted... But, what if she regrets it...? Especially once she realizes I don't have much to offer. I can't... I can't give her anything, I can't take her anywhere... Gods, what if she---_

"Sans?"  
He twisted around. _Oh, gods, she's wearing my shirt. Oh gods...._ He coughed down a hiccup. "Uh, hey."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Sans coughed again. "I just, hm.... Were you... okay with last night?"

~

 _Okay with last night? Why is he...?_  
"Sans, last night was incredible," you blush a bit.  
"So, you don't... regret it or think we're moving too fast?"  
"Of course not. Where is all this coming from?"  
Sans looks away. "It's just... I can't really do much as far as date spots go," he explains. "The Ruins are small, so you'll get bored of them soon, I'm sure. Snowdin's mostly abandoned because you can't grow anything there. Waterfall and Hotland are nice, though. Most monsters live in Waterfall and shop for food in Hotland. It's really warm and bright there so the food choices are better."  
"Wow, you guys are really adaptable."  
Sans shrugs. "More like desperate, but... hm, anyway, I wish I could take you there, to Waterfall and Hotland, but with Papyrus running around, I can't leave Asriel alone. His vines aren't strong enough to open the door and I have to keep it open if I want to get back in here."  
"Hm...," you go into thought. "Sans, have you ever tried just talking to Papyrus?"  
"Of course."  
"Wherein the talk didn't end in a fight?"  
"...Uh...."  
"He's strong, right? I bet if you two worked together, you could figure out a way to at least weaken the barrier."  
"Eh...." Sans teeth shift. "I don't know."  
"If you don't try something different, you two are just going to keep fighting," you continue, voice stern. "You both want the same thing, right? To weaken the barrier and get your magic back, right? Maybe if you two work together, you can finally get what you want."  
Sans shifts on his feet. He sighs. "You know what? You're right. We've been fighting for nearly a year and nothing's changed. It's time to try something different. The next time he shows up, I'm just gonna talk to him. Don't know what good it'll do, but I'll try it."  
You smile, making the skeleton blush.   
"Uh, so... you're... happy with... this?" Sans asks.   
"Yes," you nod. "And if we can convince Papyrus to calm down, you can show me even more of the Underground. And even if it takes a while, I'm still happy being with you." You lean down and kiss his forehead.  
He blushes and hiccups.   
You take his hand and lead him inside.

The entire time, you were unaware of a butterscotch yellow flower peeking up at you.

"Hrm..." Asriel murmurs. "Maybe I can try pushing this along a bit," he whispers, still laying down in his flower patch. He sits up and closes his eye. "Let's see... Where are you Papyrus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a good question, Asriel. Where IS Papyrus?


	15. Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess we gotta go save him or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this chapter is a little jumpy. It was originally in third person because of how previous chapters went, but adding in the smut chapter changed the time frame and yada yada, so now it jumps between 2nd and 3rd a lot so Reader doesn't feel like she's shuffled into the background. 
> 
> I'm spending my extra time trying to write Bitter Pill to the end because quite frankly I don't really like it as much as Underneath and I have another story brewing in my head. So I hope in a few days I can tell you, "Bitter Pill is written to the end" and that's one less thing to be focusing on. I just hope I don't get to a point where I hate it and want to stop writing it. =/

"Hrmm...mmmmr... Ah!" The flower popped from under the crack of the door. Its face peered around the dark living room.

"Papyrus?"

Amber and gold flashed from the couch.

"Oh, no...," the flower whispered. "Papyrus...you...."

His bones were stitched together by a inky black thread of light, but loose and laced with cracks. Sweat rolled down his skull, his breath was shallow.

"Papyrus!" the flower called. "Do-don't you have any food?"  
"All...gone...."  
"Oh, gods.... So, the only thing keeping you alive is...."  
"Can't... die... need to... get... it all back."  
The flower shivered. _This is bad, if he can't do anything to fuel his Desperation, he'll die! Thinking of survival will only get him so far and he'll pass out from exhaustion soon._  
"I'm going to get help! Just hang on a little longer!"

///

"SANS! SANS! SANS!"  
Sans jumps up from the kitchen table, the bowls of your salads jerking a bit. "Asri!?"  
"SANS! IT'S PAPYRUS! HE NEEDS HELP!"  
Sans blinks. "What?"  
You gaze up at him. "Sans?"  
"Hrn... Hold on, sweet treat," Sans replies and rushes from the kitchen.

///

"Asri, what---"  
"Papyrus! He's dying!" Asriel cried.

Sans felt a chill shoot down his spine."...What?"

"I... I heard you two earlier," the young monster began to explain. "I thought I could help by finding Papyrus and talking to him about talking to you, but... Sans, his Desperation is running out. He doesn't have a lot of time left. You have to save him!"

Sans shuffled on his feet. On the one hand, he could just let Papyrus die and be done with all the worrying and fighting. On the other hand **HOLY SHIT, THIS WAS HIS BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING JUST STANDING HERE!?**

"All right, Asri, I'll take care of it."  
Asriel smiled.  
"But, you're gonna be here all alone."  
"I'll do what I can to reinforce the door and I can stretch a flower out as far as the first floor of Hotland. I'll keep my flower that's already at your old house to watch after Papyrus until you get there."  
"Thanks," Sans smiled and rushed back into the house.

///

"Sans?" You call form the kitchen. "What's going on?"  
"Paps is sick, like really sick," Sans explains as he storms back into the kitchen. He pulls out the vegetable stash from the shelves. "Actually, you do this. I'm gonna put some firewood in the wagon and then get dressed, okay?" He dashes into the living room.  
"Right," You nod, coming over to the counter. "So, I guess we're going to Snowdin?" You call out to Sans.  
"Yeah, I mean... I probably shouldn't try to carry all this by myself," Sans answers, dumping wood into a little red wagon. Once the wagon is full, he tells you he'll be right back.

///

Sans raced down the hallway to their room. On went his normal attire, including his scythe. He then dug around in the closet and managed to find some boots, pants, one of Toriel's dresses with the sleeves intact. "Where is it...? Where...? Bingo."

He pulled out a blue jacket.

///

"Sweet treat, I got ya some clothes," Sans calls as he jogs back into the living room.  
"Gotcha," You reply as he puts the clothes on the top of the chair and grabs the wagon, which he begins to pull towards the stairs leading to the basement.  
You put the basket on the seat of the chair to get dressed, and as you do, you notice how beat up the jacket is. There are patches and set-in stains all over the blue piece of clothing, but you soon find that this jacket is the warmest thing you've worn since you got down here. You wonder why Sans never wears this, but perhaps he finds his outfit warmer?

After you're dressed, you grab the basket and follow after Sans to the stairs, where he's already maneuvering the little red wagon down the steps. At the bottom, he looks back at you.  
"Ready?" he calls.  
You nod.  
"Asri, we're headed out!" Sans cries back upstairs.  
"Go on outside!" Asriel calls back.

You two go up to the door which Sans shoves open with a shoulder.

In a field of white, Asriel's yellow flower stands out with ease.

The door beings to creak a bit as thin vines creep up the stone.

"I'm just going to cover it in vines," Asriel explains, voice coming from the flower. "It's not impenetrable, but it should deter most monsters---I don't know for how long though."  
"It'll have to do, Asri," Sans nods.  
"You guys should hurry. Another snow storm could whip up soon and Papyrus doesn't have a lot of time left."  
"Right," Sans takes your hand. "Don't let go, okay?"  
You nod again.

And so you two begin your journey through the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just hope little brother is okay by the time we get there.


	16. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little TLC goes a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggggh, Bitter Pill is written to the end! The way I wanted the story to turn out was a personal challenge I gave myself and if anything, it's helped me decide a few things on my writing style, like what I enjoy writing and how far I can push myself on certain topics. It turned out to be a big experiement really. I still need to go back and edit the latter part of it, but I'm glad I got to the end.

"Sans," you shiver.  
"I know, sweet treat, we just gotta get over this bridge and we'll be in Snowdin."  
"Is it always cold like this?"  
"It wasn't always _this_ cold, no," Sans answers as you two make your way across the bridge. You can almost make out Asriel's vine along the ropes. He hasn't talked to you since you left the Ruins, so perhaps Papyrus was still alive.

"Okay," Sans breathes.  
"Is this it?" You peer around as you walk.  
The town doesn't look too bad for being abandoned. Buildings are still standing, though all the windows are darken. A few of the street lights flicker, a door slams open and closed by itself somewhere.   
"Here we go," Sans speaks, pausing at a two story wooden house. Kinda looks cozy.  
"Let's see if the key is still...." Sans bends over on the porch and pops up a board. "Nice." He unlocks the door and places the key back under the board. He pushes the door open.

"Papy, you still alive, you big dork?"  
"...Very...funny...."  
Sans walks in and closes the door behind you. He strolls over to the fireplace as you find your way to the kitchen and begin to unload the food. You're surprised that Papyrus doesn't protest. Either he knows he's in a bad way or he's too tired to say anything.  
Sans lights a fire, casting yellow light across the room. He straightens up and looks back at his brother. "You look like shit," he says.  
"I wonder who's... to blame.. for---" Papyrus coughs.  
"Don't talk. You're just wasting energy," Sans says, walking into the kitchen. "Shit, you don't have anything in here."  
"Nothing... to trade for...."  
"Idiot, you probably still have those dumb figurines in your room...," Sans murmurs. "Shit, is the stove busted here, too? I'll just roast something in the fireplace. Where's the skillet?"  
"Top."  
"Shit, I can't... sweet treat...."  
"I'll cook, you go comfort him," you say.  
"Sans," Asriel's flower calls. "He's really sweaty. A towel would be nice."  
"Got it," Sans nods and heads upstairs.  
"...Why...?" Papyrus coughs.  
"Because your brother cares about you," you answer.  
"...Fool, I'm gonna...." he coughs again.  
"Please try not to talk."  
"I take no orders from C O U G H a common whore!"  
You roll your eyes. "Is there a reason you think I'm a whore?" you ask, bringing a pot of potatoes to the fireplace. You have to rig up a makeshift oven with a bunch of fire pokers.  
"... Does he not... keep you... in hopes of... reproducing?"  
"No," you answer. "We've actually never talked about having kids at all."  
"...Then why... does he keep you?"  
"We like each other," you answer. "That's pretty much it."  
"Yo," Sans calls, coming back down with some towels. He walks over and places all but one towel on the arm of the couch before using one to dry a reluctant Papyrus' forehead.  
"Hold still, ya dork," Sans orders. "It ain't that bad. You ready to eat?" He gets up and goes into the kitchen to get some plates and utensils. He comes back and goes over to the fireplace where he scoopes out some potatoes. Back over to the couch.  
"Open up," he says, scooping up some potatoes onto the fork. "Come on, Pap."  
The taller skeleton grumbles.  
"You can't even move," Sans glares. "Stop acting bad and eat your damn potatoes."  
Papyrus growls but opens his mouth, allowing Sans to slip the spoon inside. He crunches away on the potatoes and swallows.

The black stitch marks over his bones pull closer together as the cracks begin to fill out and vanish.

"See? Ya already feeling better," Sans smiles, feeding Papyrus more potatoes.  
"But why are you...?"  
" 'Cause as much as I dislike you, I don't hate you," Sans answers. "Ya full? You should probably take a nap for a bit."  
"...Okay...," Papyrus nods as Sans goes upstairs for a blanket. "...What's he planning, human?"  
"He just wants to talk," you answer.  
"Talk?"  
"He wants to work with you to get everything back to normal. He's tired of fighting especially since it hasn't changed anything."  
Papyrus glances away. "I see...," he murmurs as Sans comes back with a blanket.  
"A'ight, big guy," he tosses the blanket over Papyrus' bones. "Take a nap."  
"...Are you... going to be here when I wake up?"  
Sans stares a bit. "...Yeah, I'll be here."  
"...Okay...," Papyrus replies and nuzzles down into the blanket. His sockets close and soon soft mews come from his mouth.

"Gods, he's still such a kid," Sans smiles.   
"I think he may want to talk," Asriel spoke through his flower.  
"We'll deal with it when he wakes up," Sans replies, making a plate of potatoes for himself. "Eat up, sweet treat," he motions to you.  
"Right...hm, Sans," You start, making a plate. "What's the plan here? Are you just going to go to the castle and... then what?"  
"Gotta see what the barrier looks like. Or, if we can even get close to it. Just gotta see what's up there, really?"  
"Hm."  
So, you couldn't formulate a plan until you actually knew what you were dealing with.  
"Sans...," Asriel starts. "If you can get into the castle... I just...."  
"What?"  
"No matter how bad it is, tell me if my parents... if they...or if they didn't... I just... I need the closure."  
"Uh, sure...." Sans looked away. _Closure_ , _huh? ...Gods, one day I'll need to tell you.... Don't think about it now. One thing at a time._  
"One thing at a time," he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next several chapters are going to be flashback chapters that are going to go into some dark terriotry. I'll make sure to update the tags before the chapter goes up.


	17. First Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, this chapter is so short! I'm sorry! The next chapter looks a lot longer, so I hope that makes up for it. I guess we can call this a mid-story prologue instead of a chapter.

"Are you excited, big brother!? I'm so excited! We're finally going to get out of the Underground!" Papyrus clapped his gloved hands, smile spreading across his long skull.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a little excited," Sans admitted. "I just hope nothing goes wrong, you know?"  
"What! No way, big brother! The King and Queen wouldn't do anything dangerous!" Papyrus gave another wide smile.  
"I guess...," Sans trailed.  
A large pop sounded in the air and the "sky" alight with a blinding white orb.   
"Ah, that's the magnet!" Papyrus cried. "We just have to hold up our hands, right?"  
"Yep," Sans nods, sticking a bony hand in the air.  
"Come on, Sans, both hands!"  
"Nah, only got the strength for one, bro, sorry."  
"Lazy bones!"  
The two laughed as their magic was tugged from their Souls and gathered in the sphere along with the magic of everyone else in Snowdin.

When the magnet was done collecting magic, it vanished, most likely to the castle.

The two skeletons slumped to the ground.  
"Oooh, boy, that's tiring," Papyrus gasped.  
"Don't worry, bro, just need a little nap and we'll be all better."  
"Ah! I'm too excited! We'll be on the surface soon! I can feel it!"  
Sans couldn't help but be affected by his brother's excitement. Who knows, maybe the surface would be fun and exciting and---

A resounding boom shattered the air.

"Ah! Was that it!?" Papyrus cried. "Did it--- did it break!?"  
Sans stood up and peered towards the sky, sockets narrow. "Something isn't---"

Another boom, the air grew hot and electric.

"What...?" Papyrus glanced around. "What---"  
"Papyus, get down!"  
"What?"  
"GET DOWN!" Sans whipped around, intent on throwing himself over his brother, but his body went limp when he felt a sharp pain across his Soul, like a knife had slid and cut across its surface. He felt his Soul began to shake and crack. At the same time, his bones split and broke at the sockets and joints.  
His hearing grew muffled, his vision blurred, but he could see his hand as he reached into empty air.  
Dust was trailing behind his phalange' tips.

_What? What's happening...? Am I... Am I... Falling Down? Why... Why is this happening!?_

He fell into the snow, could feel his body growing lighter as bone turned to dust.

_No... No... I have to... I have to stay alive! Papyrus! **PAPYRUS NEEDS ME!!!** I can't! I can't die like this! I won't! **I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!** I HAVE TO STAY ALIVE FOR PAPYRUS, **DO** SOMETHING, **ANYTHING** TO STAY ALIVE. **NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO** , I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!!!_

**[The need to survive in a world that cannot support you. It fills you with DESPERATION.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ug, the sadness is coming. tags will be updated before the next chapter. 
> 
> Fun Fact: The memory segment was going to start with a chapter of Tori and Asgore talking about how to break the barrier, basically serving as a peek into their relationship. But with how this segment ends, it wouldn't have made sense from a story prespective, so I just cut it out. Maybe in later chapters, I can hint at it a bit.


	18. Second Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can't be happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.
> 
> Also, thank you for pushing BitterTale over 1000 Hits! =D

"Sans... it's been... a lot of days...."  
"Yeah."  
"I still can't do magic."  
"Me neither."  
"I'm hungry."  
Sans stared at the heavy snowfall out of the window. "We need to find food..."  
"But where?" Papyrus asked. "If there's no magic, what do we eat?"  
"I... I don't know...," Sans admitted. "We're able to drink snow water, so maybe we can find something else to eat out there. Let's go to Grillby's, maybe there's something there."  
Papyrus nodded and stood up from his slumped position against the couch.

Sans went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

Papyrus blinked. "Why are you...?"  
"We don't have any magic and we don't know what's out there now. Got no idea if the wave that hit... changed things.... But, don't worry," Sans smiled. "I'll keep ya safe. Just stay behind me."  
Papyrus nodded again and took Sans' hand. The two stepped into the snow storm and began towards Grillby's. The streets were empty and lonely, the cold biting into bones.  
"Sans... where is everyone?"  
"I don't know, bro," Sans answered. "Maybe they're inside... or...." _Maybe they're not here anymore?_

When they arrived at Grillby's, they found the bar empty and dark.  
"He's not here...," Sans noted.  
The two brothers searched for anything that could be useful, but nothing of worth stood out. All the food, which was made of magic, was gone.  
"Sans, what do we do?" Papyrus asked.  
"L-let's.. let's go to the R-Ruins," Sans suggested around chattering teeth.  
"Ruins?"  
"I-it's warmer there. Maybe s-someone's there. M-maybe they have f-food."  
"Oh, right," Papyrus nodded in agreement.

The two left the bar and began west towards the Ruins. As they walked deeper and deeper into the woods, Sans' feeling of unease grew.

They weren't alone.

"H-hold on," Sans held out an arm, making Papyrus stop behind him.

They watched as the dogs of the Royal Guard lumbered out of the woods on all fours, fangs dripping, growls deep.

"What... what's wrong with them?" Papyrus stepped back.  
"I-I think they've g-gone feral," Sans grimaced.  
"Feral?"

One of the dogs howled before charging forward.

"St-stay behind me!" Sans cried, taking the knife from his pocket. But he wasn't fast enough, the large dog swerving around him and going for Papyrus.  
Papyrus stumbled backward as the dog leaped on top of him, chomping down on his arm.

His scream shattered the air.

**"AAAAAAHHHHH! HE-HE'S EATING ME!!!!!!"**

**"NO!"** Sans screamed and staggered through the snow. **"GET OFF!!!"** He raised the knife and plunged the blade into the canine's side. The dog yelped, letting go of Papyrus' arm, jerking away.  
Sans ripped out the knife as the dog turned to snarl at him. Face to face with fangs, Sans went for the dog's face.

Right between the eyes.

Papyrus screamed as the dog fell over, dead.

The rest of the pack growled, but Sans only glared back, ripping the knife from the skull of the dead canine. He stomped forward.  
"Sans! Sans, don't!"  
 **"I'm not letting them hurt you,"** he growled. The glare in his face grew harsher as the crescent moons in his socket lit up electric blue.

The dogs began to whine before turning tail and running back into the woods.

Sans sighed and turned back to his brother. He stumbled back over to him, pocketing the knife. "L-let me s-see your arm."  
"Sans, you... you killed Lesser Dog."  
"I-I didn't have a c-choice! L-look at your arm!"  
Papyrus stared down at the large chunk missing from his ulna. His breathing began to grow shallow.  
"C-calm down," Sans whispered and ripped pieces of his shirt to wrap around Papyrus' wound. "We'll... we'll find a w-way to f-fix it."  
"Sans... is... is this how they've been surviving? Eating... eating other monsters?"  
"Ma-maybe," Sans admitted. "W-well, I guess two c-can play at that game."  
"....What?" Papyrus sockets grew wide. "What are you...?"  
Sans moved over to Lesser Dog and took out the knife. He began to crave chunks of meat from his side.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Papyrus screamed.  
"Getting f-food."  
"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T---!"  
"YES, I CAN!" Sans screamed. "IT IS LITERALLY MONSTER EAT MONSTER OUT THERE, PAPYRUS. We eat or w-we die! We don't have a c-choice!"  
Papyrus gulped as tears tumbled down his cheekbones. "This isn't happening.... This isn't happening...."

Sans ignored his brother's chant as he pulled off his jacket. He dumped chunks of meat onto his clothing and tied up the meat in the makeshift basket. "I'll have to c-come back for more, but th-this should keep us for a few days."  
"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods."  
"Hopefully, those dogs won't come back... But it's d-definitely too dangerous to go this way with just a knife... We'll head over to Hotland, see if Alphys can rig up s-something for us.... I still want to make s-sure there's no one left in the Ruins."  
"Sans, oh gods, this can't be happening, please---"  
"Papyrus, stop!" Sans cried, teeth still chattering. "I-I'm sorry, but this is how it is right now, okay? We... we have to st-stay alive, okay? We just have to."  
"But, but... I don't want to eat... eat...."  
Sans glared over at his brother. "Remember this, Papyrus." He motioned to the dog. "You were almost f-food. That means anyone is fair game. I am not g-going to l-let you get eaten, go it!? So p-pull yourself together, all right!?"  
Papyrus sniffed and rubbed his skull against his gloved hand. "I can't... I can't be strong like you."  
Sans blinked away tears and embraced his brother. "You can and you w-will. W-We both will. We will survive th-this, no matter what it takes. We will survive this."  
Papyrus nodded and pushed away from his brother. He took off his scarf and offered the cloth to him. "You... can put some of that...."  
Sans nodded and took the offer.   
As he cut away move meat, Papyrus kept chanting. "We'll survive this. No matter what it takes. We'll survive this. No matter what it takes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was hesitant about the memory chapters, because I know they're sort of a 180 in subject, but after developing Desperation and how it works and thinking about the consequences of a magic based society losing its main source of survival, this seemed like a believeable conclusion. I'd equate it to technology just not existing one day. You can survive it, but it's not going to be pretty those first few weeks.


	19. Third Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'll help you figure out how much to pay the prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite out of the woods yet. The memory arc deeps in and out between "this is harsh" and "this is fucking horrible" pretty much the whole way through. It's been a good experiment to see just what I can write about, but it hasn't been a comfortable ride for me.

"Man, this place is a maze now. That wave must have shaken a bunch of stuff loose. Look at all these caves and shit."  
"Indeed. How is this one?"  
"Huh... Tight squeeze."  
"Just big enough for a skeleton, wouldn't you say?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I got ya. We can crash here for a while. We'll have to pass the goods over this rock here, though."  
"I'll go first," the taller skeleton offered and slipped in between the rock and the solid wall. "Ah, yes, lots of room. The walls don't go all the way up to the ceiling, so we should be able to cook in here and not worry about the smoke. All right, pass over our things."

Hunks of meat, bed sheets, firewood, flints, clothes, bags of gold and the little red wagon that carried all they had.

The tiny skeleton slid into the hidden nook and helped his brother arrange their possible permanent home. Rather they stayed or not depended on just how bad things were in Waterfall. The area had changed after the wave hit, the walls cracking opening, revealing new caves and twisting pathways, plains flooded and drained and now the whole area was new, foreign and a lot bigger.

"Gotta be careful not to get lost," Sans spoke.  
"We should also keep our voices down," Papyrus noted, gloved hand resting on the knife handle.  
"Right," Sans replied.  
Waterfall was full of thieves (and possibly "meat traders") but Snowdin had been more difficult to stay in with the dogs sneaking into the small town looking for food. The two brothers had only stayed as long as they did in the hopes of finding survivors while waiting for someone to show up.

They never found anyone and no one ever came.

In truth, Sans had wanted to leave Snowdin for Papyrus' sake. The repeated killing of monsters to survive was, bit by bit, chipping away at his little brother. His voice was softer, but sterner, and he carried himself with a stiffer spine. The sun-like pinpoints in his sockets had grown dim. Sans had hoped Waterfall would be less of a strain to survive and maybe Papyrus could relax a bit, but Sans really wasn't sure what the outcome of this move would be.

"Brother," Papyrus spoke, voice low behind his scarf.   
Sans stopped, crescent moons piercing into the dim light.  
There was a low sliding noise as a seahorse approached from the darkness.

"Heya, boys," Aaron smirked, hips swaying.  
Sans could already tell where this was going. Well, in all honesty, this was preferable to being eaten or robbed.  
"Boys need a good time?" Aaron offered.  
"Sorry, 'ron, my bones ain't lookin' to be jumped," Sans answered. "Come on, Pap."  
Papyrus let out a small breath and Sans stared up at the dark blush on his cheekbones.  
"Oh... Pap, do you...?"  
"Wha-what?" Papyrus blinked.  
"Hey, I ain't gonna judge," Sans held up his hands. "S'good way to relieve stress and everything---even though I'm not sure we can even, uh, "relieve" ourselves like that anymore, but, I mean, I can wait for ya if ya want. I, uh, just didn't know you... uh... played for that team...?"  
Papyrus gave a lidded look to his brother."...There's a lot you don't know," he murmured and stepped forward. "So, how do we...?"  
"Five gold for an hour, two for a pound of food."  
"Hrm...." Papyrus rubbed his chin. He turned back to his brother and leaned over. "How much gold did we get from those thieves we killed when we first got here?"  
Sans dug around in his pockets. "Enough," he answered, pulling out a small bag. "How much you wanna give him?"  
"Just ten for now."  
Sans dumped ten gold coins into his brother's hands. "Just be careful, okay? Keep your knife where you can see it. Don't let him take you too far from here. Scream if you need me."  
"Right. Thanks," Papyrus replied and walked back over to seahorse. He gave him the gold and Aaron led his around a darken corner.

A few moments later and Sans heard the muffled moans of two adults.

Sans leaned back against the wall, intent on sharpening his knife when he heard a little giggle. He looked to his left and saw Shyren peeking from around a corner opposite the one Papyrus had gone around.  
"Ya lonely?" She smiled.  
Sans shifted his teeth. "What's ya rate?"  
"Ten gold for an hour, two hours for half a pound of meat."  
"Huh...." Sans weighed his options. "I gotcha. Come back in an hour."

Sans would later discover that while he couldn't ejaculate, gods above, did the motions feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you have a brother for life when he tells you guys have enough money to pay for the prostitute.
> 
> Also, thie whole Papy Aaron thing was literally just this. Like, they were gonna have sex here and this was never going to come up again, but it came back later and I'm like, I guess they're a couple now? I just went ahead and tagged it. 
> 
> If someone is a fan of a Papyton and you're wondering why that didn't happen, give it a bit.


	20. Fourth Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure exactly who's in charge here....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! I had the flu/brochontis! I'm still coughing a bit, but I'm well enough to have chapters resume! Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry if I worried you! >_<
> 
> In other news, with this chapter we have half way done with BitterTale! I'll be honest, I didn't enjoy writing this story as much. It was sort of emotionally tough for me with everything I had to put everyone through. I still like the premise though, so maybe one day, I'll revisit it. For now, I want this roller coaster to end quickly. ;_;

Waterfall as a whole wasn't proving to be too dangerous as long as one had a weapon, money and "meat." Sans and Papyrus had all three and if they needed any more, they just took---asking was out of the question and bartering broke down with ease when all you could trade was a knife, meat or your body and you really needed all three to survive.

They splurged a little, mostly on one night stands that didn't mean anything and only brought a phantom of actual satisfaction.

They heard whispers of why any of them had survived the wave---that maybe a new type of magic had been born, something they couldn't tap into, but had the ability to hold them together. Not only that, this new "magic" drove them to do everything they could just to live--- eat, fight, fuck, stay warm, stay safe. There was no time for fun, friendship, lazing around.

Every day revolved around one single goal: survive.

~

"Hey, I've been thinking."  
Papyrus looked up from sharpening his knife. "Yes, brother?"  
"We really should go to Hotland."  
"Oh?"  
"I think it's important to know how the rest of the Underground is doing," Sans started. "Plus, we were going to see about getting better weapons so we could go to the Ruins and see if anyone else is there. Even if it's empty of monsters, there might be some resources there we can use."  
"Hrm..."  
"What?" Sans looked up from dividing coins.  
"I'm not sure how it's really any of our concern," Papyrus admitted. "We have everything we need here--shelter, food, and money. I don't see why we need to be concerned with anyone else's well-being."  
Sans blinked. "Papyrus, do you hear what you're saying? If there are monsters trapped in the Ruins we need to help them!"  
"And what, bring them here? To be killed and eaten?" Papyrus glared.   
"To give them a chance! That's why _we_ came here!" Sans shot back.  
Papyrus let out a breath and glared to the side. "Very well," he grumbled. "Let's go to Hotland."  
Sans nodded and stood up. He tied up some cooked meat in a bag, grabbed some coins and his knife, and the two slid out of their secret home.

This would be the first time they had gone so deep into Waterfall and so far from their cozy cave. The paths they traveled weaved in and out of caves and tunnels, passed a few rather attractive prostitutes before the familiar heat of Hotland began to lick at their bones.

 _ **Too hot....** _ the force holding them together whispered. _**Cool down, cool down.**_

"Geez, this sucks," Sans spat, taking off his jacket and tying the clothing around his waist. "Before all this happened, we never got hot or cold without our magic. Now we just feel it. It's been weeks and I'm still not used to it."  
"Cease your complaining, brother," Papyrus spoke, pulling off his scarf and wrapping the cloth around his weaker arm. While his arm had healed, the bone was still on the fragile side.  
"Sorry," Sans grumbled as the two arrived into Hotland. "....Seems... brighter, huh?"  
"The shockwave must have shaken more lava loose," Papyrus surmised. "We're lucky that's all it did."

As the two continued towards the Lab, they noticed a large gathering of monsters. They seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Yo," Sans called to a Knight Knight. "What's going on?"  
"Waitin' for Undyne," a deep voice answered.  
"Undyne?" Sans cocked a brow bone.  
"She's been selected to lead us."  
"Wait, what?" Sans questioned.  
"Nonsense," Papyrus spat, crossing his arm bones. "We in Waterfall were not informed of any such event."  
"Wait, what about the King and Queen? The Prince?" Sans asked.  
"No sign of 'em. Castle's collapsed, no one can get in, no one's walked out. Undyne has experience with laws and rulings. She's the next logical choice."  
"No one... came out of the castle?" Sans whispered. "Tori..."

A cry rose as the door to the lab opened. Alphys stepped out and the crowd went quiet.

"Good evening," the small dinosaur began, voice clear. "I apologize that Undyne couldn't address you herself. She is very overwhelmed by your support, so much so that she needs rest. But, I assure you, we---I mean, _she,_ will do what she can to return peace to the Underground. There will be no more fear, no more crime! We will have peace again!" A cheer rang up as Alphys gazed over the crowd with a stern glare....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....What are you planning over there, Alphys?


	21. Fifth Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of exposition and we get to see what the rest of the crew has been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnngh the sadness continues. Also, half way done with the Memory Arc.

After the crowd broke up, Sans and Papyrus made their way into the lab.   
"Whoa...." Sans whispered.

While the main computer had survived, the rest of the lab was destroyed--- the walls and floors were cracked, windows shattered; half of the second floor had collapsed and piled in front of the stairs.

"A mess, I know," Alphys called from the couch in the lowered living room. "I will repair it. You have my word"  
The skeleton brothers walked over, sockets focused on a trembling bundle next to Alphys.   
"They begged her, you know," she started. "Screamed at her, really. When everything came crashing down and the Royal Family were no where in sight, everyone in Hotland sought out Undyne. They screamed, "Lead us. Help us." She said she would do what she could. Rescued monsters, stopped fights, settled disputes. It's because of her, Hotland hasn't fallen to complete anarchy. But the stress finally got to her." Alphys turned to look at the trembling mess beside her. "Can you imagine being bombarded everyday with requests and problems to solve, to have people put you on such a high pedestal that you can't even see the ground? You'll only break falling from such a height." Alphys slid off the couch. "I'll do my best to guide them from the shadows."

"What?" Sans questioned. "If you're willing to rule, then just do it."  
"Come now, Sans," Alphys gave a sad smile. "Do I look like a leader? I don't look strong or confident. Undyne looks as much, she _was_ as much, that's why everyone turned to her. But in her current state, she only serves as a figurehead. I'll be the words, but she'll be the mouth---at least until she can stand up again."

Sans sighed as Papyrus walked over to the couch. Dull gold peered down at the shivering lump. "So strange. I used to look up to her...."  
Sans shuffled on his feet as he looked towards Alphys. "Should I catch you up on things in Waterfall and Snowdin?"  
"I would appreciate that, yes."

~

"I see...," Alphys noted, tapping clawed fingers together.   
"How have you guys been surviving out here?" Sans asked.  
"...Like you, just... more... under the radar about it. But I am working on something that I think can save us. Come with me." She slipped out of the chair and the skeleton brothers followed her to a back room. The roof was gone from this part of the lab allowing light from the lava falls to pour over rows and rows of plants.  
"What is all this?" Sans asked.  
"A garden," Alphys started. "I started growing it a few months before all this happened, at first using artificial lights, but it's so bright down here now, I don't need them---not that I could use them, I haven't been able to get the Core running. Anyway, I found these seed packets in the dump and began growing them out of curiosity at first, but I think...."  
"You think we can... eat this?" Sans asked.  
"Amazing," Papyrus murmured. "If that's the case we won't have to hunt anymore."  
"They still need some time to grow and we'll have to make sure to keep the seeds to continue the harvest. I haven't told anyone about this yet," Alphys admitted. "For one, I have to make sure they can grow to full adulthood. Two, I don't want all of Underground stampeding in here and destroying everything to get food. So, please, keep this a secret."  
"Right. Understood."  
"Gotcha."  
"Here," Alphys dug through a container of seed packets. "Some of these grow in cooler locations, so maybe you can grow them in Waterfall?" She gave the packets to Sans.  
"Can I have some for the Ruins, too?"  
"The Ruins?"  
"That's actually why we came here," Sans started. "We want to search the Ruins for survivors, but the woods near Snowdin are full of feral Dogs. We came here to see you if could whip up some weapons since you're always makin' stuff. If we can clear the Dogs out, we may be able to grow more food in the Ruins and bring it here."  
"Hm... well...." Alphys went into thought. "I have thought up a few things. Since we don't have any magic, I thought we should at least have a way to defend ourselves. Come with me, please."  
Again, the two skeletons followed the dinosaur back inside the lab and into another side room.

"These are just prototypes," Alphys motioned to a pair of weapons on the table."They're both steam powered, boiling water in the handles. The steam allows the scythe to have a secondary blade and the cleaver to have a spinning saw."  
"Wow," San murmured. "A bit intense, doncha think?"  
"I wasn't sure how badly things were going to get," Alphys admitted. "But, would you like to test them out?"

~

"Alphys?"  
"Hm?" The dinosaur peeked behind her. "Oh, Mettaton. I haven't see you in quite some time."  
"I, um, I've been at my new stage, still trying to perform for everyone," the robot answered, shuffling into the garden. "What are the skeletons doing?"  
"Testing out my weapons."  
Mettaton blinked. "You... made new weapons?"  
"Hm," Alphys nodded. "I'll be completing them shortly. I am not too keen with the process being a rush job, but I imagine they will want to get to the Ruins as soon as possible."  
"Ah, w-well...," Mettaton started. "Maybe when you're done, you can... take a look at me?"  
"I'm afraid I cannot. I don't have the necessary equipment."  
"Ah, but, maybe just a little peek at the hardware?"  
Alphys sighed. "Mettaton, do you realize how intricate your hardware is? Taking "just a little peek" could take hours. After I make the final adjustments to the weapons, I need to go over the petitions from the citizens and decide the best actions to take. I need to start curbing the...meat trade, think of a way to introduce the garden without monsters making a run on it...."  
"But---"  
Alphys whipped around. "Mettaton, please! I just cannot tend to you right now! There are more precious matters at hand!"  
"Alphys?" Sans questioned as he and his brother approached the pair. "Huh, we're not... interrupting anything, are we?" The wince of his face implied he had heard quite a bit of their conversation.  
"Uh, no no," Alphys nodded. "Hm, how are the weapons?"  
"Well, they don't seem to unlock as fast as they could," Papyrus admitted.  
"I think the gear could be streamlined a bit. The handle gets a little too hot, too," Sans added.  
"Easy enough fixes. Inside, please," Alphys motioned.   
As the two walked in, they gave short waves to the quiet robot. He waved back as Alphys walked past.

"Mettaton," she spoke, voice a bit loud.  
His eyes lit up. "Yes?"  
"As long as you are able to move and talk, you are functional," Alphys started. "I can no longer drop everything to tend to you. There are bigger things happening now."  
Mettaton looked away. "Yes, of course. I understand." He looked down at his hand and forced the fingers to bend.

As long as he could move, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnngh.
> 
> Also, Alphys keeps ending up with all the great speeches in my stories (the other one is in TMB). I have no idea how this keeps happening, especially since Classic Alphys stutters so much.


	22. Sixth Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna get off Mr. Bones' Depressing Ride. ;_;

Cold wind whipped around the two skeletons. Sans found himself a bit more sensitive to the cold than his brother and had picked up a blue coat and black capelet to keep warm while Papyrus was fine with just his scarf.

They stopped at an echoing howl, at shadows lurking from the woods.

"Well," Sans smirked. "Here they come."  
"Yes." Papyrus' skull stretched with a long smile. "I suppose this means...."  
"For dinner...."  
"WE'RE HAVING DOG!" the two shouted, charging into the woods, blades slicing through the snowfall.

Steamed hissed as a blade snapped open and a saw began to spin. Blood splattered as blade and saw cut into flesh and bone. The air went from being filled with snarls and barks to whines and yelps.

"This is too easy," Papyrus smirked.   
"Only because we're not playing with knives anymore," Sans retorted.   
"Or maybe these puppies are just weak," the taller skeleton growled. He blinked. "What the---?"

Something flashed behind him.

"Sans, behind you!"

The shorter skeleton whipped around just in time to be forced to the ground by a snarling Greater Dog. He screamed when teeth ripped through his coat and into his ribs.

"GET OFF!" Papyrus screamed, kicking his cleaver-saw. The saw began to spin faster as he charged forward and swung.

Saw sunk into fur and flesh and the dog yelped and flailed away.  
"Sans!" Papyrus cried. "Are you---guh, NO!"

The Greater Dog was upon Papyrus now, fangs sinking into his left ulna. Papyrus spat out a scream before the dog let out a sickening yelp. It staggered backward as Sans dragged it by his scythe impaled in its neck.

Papyrus growled. "YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT SO DAMN MUCH!?" He stumbled to his feet, clenching his blade. **"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!!"** He raised the cleaver, the saw still spinning and slung the blade straight down into the dog's head. Black blood exploded, staining the snow and the skeleton's bones as the saw mangled flesh.

A near headless dog crumpled into the snow.

The brothers collapsed into the white powder, gasping.

"Are you okay?" Sans asked.  
Papyrus didn't reply. He dug into the makeshift hood of his scarf and pulled out a small bit of meat.  
"Good idea," Sans spoke. He examined his bones first. He winced. Cracks laced his ribs, but at least nothing had snapped off. Satisfied, he dug into his pocket and pulled out some meat of his own.

The two ate in cold silence before Papyrus stood up. He began off into the woods.   
"Wait, bro!" Sans scampered to his feet. "The Ruins are that way!" He pointed to his left.  
"Sans," Papyrus started, voice low. "I am not leaving these woods until I kill every last one of these fucking dogs."  
Sans blinked. "What?"  
Papyrus looked back at his brother. "They are a menace. Every time we've come near here, they've tried to eat us! What are we going to do if we're bringing back survivors? We can barely fight them alone, how are we supposed to fight while protecting someone!?"  
Sans sighed. "Shit...."

He was right. The woods weren't safe as long as these dogs roamed so close to the path. Maybe if they caught them off guard, they'd be easier to kill?

Sans gulped. "Okay Let's do it."

And they marched into the woods.

~

"Wait, Paps...."  
"What?"  
"These... these ones are puppies, you don't need to...."  
"Step aside."  
"No! We killed the parents. They're too young to hunt, they can just starve to death."  
"MOVE."  
"NO!"

CLANG

"I am not.... I AM NOT---"  
"...Pathetic. Fine.... But if they do survive and they kill someone, it's on **your** head, big brother."  
"...Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two memories left.


	23. Seventh Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more memory to go after this.

"Huh...."  
"What?"  
"These flowers are kinda weird, aren't they?" Sans asked.  
Papyrus cocked a brow bone. "What do you mean?"  
"They're just... lined up in front of the doors."  
Papyrus stared at the stone doors. "Have they always been opened like this?"  
"Been open for a while, yeah..." the short skeleton murmured. "Come on," he spoke, stepping into the hall.  
"Doesn't look like the wave did too much structural damage," Papyrus noted, glancing at the ceiling.  
Sans only murmured in response as the two ascended the stairs to the house.  
"Also in good shape," Papyrus noted, nodding in approval.  
"Well, this is the farthest area from the barrier," Sans replied, walking around the house. _It's just how we left it, Tori._  
"Sans, let's go."  
"Right."  
The two walked out of the front door, which Papyrus slammed.  
Sans jumped. "Geez, seriously!?"  
"What?"  
"ALWAYS with the slamming with you!"  
"I just want to make sure the door is closed."  
"You can do that without slamming it!"

"He....hello?"

The blinked at the small voice.

"Is someone there...? I... I can't see...."

"Hold on!" Sans cried, jumping over the steps to the ground. "We're not here to hurt you! Just keep talking so we can find you!"

"O...over here...."

Sans walked towards what appeared to be a dead tree. He rounded the inky black trunk and froze. "Oh my gods.... Pap... Papyrus!"  
"What!?" the younger skeleton called as he rushed over. He also froze up and stared. "Oh my word..."  
Sans squatted down to the ground, movement slow. "Pri-Prince Asriel?"  
"Ah... who...?"  
"It's me, Sans." He leaned forward and rest his bony hands on Asriel's... or what was left of them. He guided them to his skull. "It's me."  
"Oh... yes... Sans...."  
"What... what happened to you?"  
"My body, it... it... broke when the wave went off. I was standing next to the barrier when Mom put the magic inside."  
"How did you... did your Soul attach to a... to a flower? Is that why you...?"  
"I think so...." Asriel coughed and petals exploded from his mouth. The flowers sprouting from his body shook.  
The two brothers grimaced and pulled back a little. Sans then leaned in closer. He reached up and ran the distal phalange of his thumb over one of the flowers growing out of Asriel's eyes.

The Prince shivered.

"Can you feel that?" Sans asked.  
"A... a little. Were you... were you two outside the door earlier?"  
"The one leading to Snowdin? Yeah, we were."  
"I see.... I think I can see what the flowers see sometimes."  
"Really?" Papyrus questioned.  
"I can't... really control it. Just random flashes," Asriel admitted.  
"Prince," Papyrus started. "Do you know what happened to your parents?"  
"...They didn't make it out?"  
Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other.  
"No one's really sure," Sans answered. "The castle collapsed, so no one can get in to check. Among... other things that are going on."  
"Other things? What... what happened!? I can't---" Asriel rubbed his temple. "Can't remember... A big explosion... My body felt hot and I saw... a flower.... I crawled for a long time. Ended up here. Did I...? How did I end up here? Can't remember...."  
"Shh, it's okay," Sans whispered, taking Asriel into his clothed ribs. "We're going to help you. Just, take it easy for now. We're going to check the rest of the Ruins. You just rest, okay?"  
Asriel nodded and he laid back down in the garden surrounding him.

Sans sighed and got to his feet. "Let's go see how bad it is," he said to Papyrus.  
Papyrus nodded and followed after his brother. "This makes no sense," he said after a few minutes.  
"What?"  
"How can he not know what happened to his parents? He saw Toriel put the magic in the barrier. He was standing right there."  
"The shockwave, that's why he doesn't know. It's a wonder he even remembers what happened to him...."  
Papyrus snarled. "It doesn't sit well with me. How did he even get out here?"  
"He said he found a flower and crawled for a long time? Maybe he... I don't know, fused with it and... regrew out here?" Sans shrugged.  
Papyrus rolled his pinpoints.  
"I don't know!" Sans threw up his hands. "In all the confusion, maybe he did crawl out here or maybe he did somehow control a flower and pop up out here. I don't...." Sans slowed when his boots shuffled through--- "What the fuck is...? Oh, gods.... Paps, I think I--- Paps?" He looked up to see his brother's pinpoints staring straight ahead. He followed his gaze. "Oh gods...."

Piles of dust. Hundreds of piles of dust....

"They didn't make it," Papyrus whispered. "They didn't even survive the wave, they didn't even---"  
Sans leaned against the wall. "I don't get it. It even did the least amount of damage here, how did they not...? Were they just not...strong enough?"  
Papyrus slumped against the wall. "Why did we agree to this...? How could the king and queen not know this could have happened?"  
"I don't know...." Sans rubbed his skull.  
"Why did we do this...?"  
"Because we all wanted out...," Sans murmured. "Fuck whatever the consequences were."  
"They didn't even get a chance...," Papyrus whispered. "All this time, we've been surviving and they've just been...piles of dust... We've been killing and fucking and they've just been.... Why did we do this? Why did we do this!?" Papyrus shook.  
"Papyrus...." Sans walked in front of his brother and reached up to take his skull in his hands. He lowered his gaze down. "Look at me. Calm down, okay? It's okay, just calm down. Look, it's not a complete loss. We found the Prince! Once he's of age, he can help Alphys rule over the Underground! That fact that he's alive is a fucking miracle! It's enough to make me believe we can fix all this! We just... need to help him get better. Look." Sans dug into his pocket. "I still have the seeds Alphys gave me. Let's find some place to plant them. And then we can... we have to do something about all this dust..."  
Papyrus stood up straight. "Always the optimist, aren't you, Big Brother? I wish I could have that sunny outlook of yours."  
Sans stared. "Papyrus?"  
"I just... I'm going back to the house. I just... can't right now."  
"Oh. Okay, that's fine," Sans nodded. "I'm going to have a look on ahead. You just go back and get some rest. It's... it's been a long day."

Papyrus didn't say anything as he walked back down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of it's just gnawing at him.


	24. Eighth Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I supposed we've reached an impasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;_; It's still such a long time before we got off Mr. Bones' Sad Ride.

"This is pretty amazing...."

Already, the garden was sprouting. Maybe the conditions were perfect or the bag of seeds had been better than usual, but Sans was surprised by the progress.

In the past few weeks, he and his brother had cleaned up the Ruins of dust. The only thing they could think to do with the remains was dump them over the garden. In some twisted way, Sans saw the act as a blessing, as if, in this way, they had a second chance at life.

_Just so they can be eaten. How fucked up is that...?_

Still, Sans found solace in tending the garden while his brother fixed the traps. Sans surmised Papyrus did so just to pass the time, but he often found him muttering to himself, like he was pissed off at something. Or someone.

Papyrus seemed convinced that Asriel knew more than he led on and even began asking him sets of questions every day.

"Do you remember anything? You must have seen something. Do you think they would have run off? I have a hard time believing you survived and they didn't. They must have told you something beforehand---something to do or someplace to go in case this didn't work. You can't just not remember!"

"I don't remember anything! I didn't see anything, either! If they are alive, they wouldn't run off! They'd try to fix this.... Maybe they're trapped somewhere? I don't think we have any secret tunnels or passages. And maybe since I'm alive, they are, too! But they didn't tell me anything---they thought it would work.... I don't.... I don't remember anything new.... I'm sorry."

"Actually, it's probably that time again," Sans sighed and began to make the long trek back to the house. He was surprised to find Asriel sleeping in his garden. He had gotten quite better in the past few weeks, even without eating. Perhaps his recovery had something to do with his plant-like nature? Either way, he didn't look as much like a plant anymore, though flowers and their petals still littered his body.

"I hope Paps didn't give you too much trouble," Sans whispered, running the tips of his phalanges over the flowers growing from Asriel's body. He jumped up straight when the door to the house slammed. "Shit, Paps," he growled, stomping around the tree. "Did you seriously---I mean, every fucking time?"

Papyrus didn't reply as he strolled past his brother towards Asriel. "Hey!" he called.  
Asriel's visible eye shot open. "....Papyrus?"  
"Bro, what are you doing?" Sans called, walking over. "He was asleep."  
"We are wasting our time," Papyrus spoke, voice stern. "We should take the Prince to the castle. Perhaps being there will help jog his memory."  
"I... I can't move," Asriel admitted in a small voice.  
"Huh," Sans started. "Now that you mention it, you have been sitting there this whole time."  
"Why can't you move?" Papyrus demanded.  
"I think... I'm rooted?"  
Sans squatted to take a closer look at the vines growing around Asriel. Ug, no, some of them were growing _out_ of him and... into the ground. Noticing them before had been impossible with all the flowers his body had sprouted and covered him in.   
"You really are like plant," Sans murmured before turning to look at Papyrus. "He's literally rooted to the ground."  
Papyrus growled. "This is absolute nonsense! Just uproot him!"  
"What!? No!!" Sans yelled. "He's a plant! Uprooting him might kill him!!"  
"Then what is your plan!?"  
"Just go to the castle if you wanna go to the castle so badly!"  
"Asriel will be needed if his parents are dead," Papyrus explained. "He's the only one may know how the barrier works and how to fix it."  
"But I don't know!" Asriel cried. "I told you, what I had was a theory, that the magic strengthened the barrier and the wave absorbed the rest of our magic from our Souls. I don't know if that's what happened, though!"  
"All the more reason to uproot you so you can see the damage," Papyrus growled.  
"You can't just take him out of the ground!" Sans shouted. "We don't have any way to transport him if he needs to stay in the dirt!"  
"Then I ask you again, what is your plan?"  
"I... I...." Sans shifted on his feet. "Not... this. And what if Toriel and Asgore are alive and they're trying to fix this?"  
"Well, they sure are taking their time, aren't they!?" Papyrus spat before glancing at Asriel. "...Perhaps they need an incentive."  
"What... what are you...?" Sans started as Papyrus slid his blade from his back.  
"Let's just take him to the castle. If he dies, well, perhaps the loss is just what the Royals need to fix this, so no one has to suffer like this again."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Sans screamed. "You think letting Asriel die is really going to get the King and Queen to work faster!"  
"Well, I sure as hell am tired on waiting on them to fix all this!" Papyrus screamed back. "I'll be more than happy to give them an incentive!" He raised his blade. "TIME FOR A LITTLE GARDENING!"  
 **"PAPYRUS!!!"**

CLANG

"Brother...," Papyrus peered down at his blade held to the ground by his brother's scythe "Again, you defy common sense."  
 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"** Sans screamed.   
"Perhaps I am tired of living like this, dear brother!" Papyrus spat, yanking his blade upward and popping Sans' scythe into the air. He kicked his cleaver, making the saw pop from its side and spin with a loud _BEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._ He swung long and wide, towards Sans' chest. "Maybe, I'm tired of hunting my own kind, of robbing them, of **USING THEM TO SURVIVE!!"** he bellowed over the saw's screaming, swinging over and over.

Sans ducked and dodged. "So, what, you're willing to risk Asriel's life to fix all this!? You don't even known if the King and Queen are alive to fix any of this!"  
"And you don't know that they're not!!"

SWING--- Sans dodged low to the ground and held up his scythe to block again--- CLANG

Growling, Sans pushed upward, shoving Papyrus away from him before falling back onto the ground.   
Papyrus snarled. "I bet they are alive up there! If Asriel survived, they must have too! They're sitting up there, all nice and safe while we literally eat each other to survive. **I WILL NOT LIVE MY LIFE LIKE AN ANIMAL!!!"**  
"Too late," Sans muttered. "You and I have been nothing but animals for a long time"  
Papyrus screamed, raising his spinning saw into the air. **"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! JUST DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"** He swung down, intent on slicing into his brother's skull.

At the last second, Sans rolled out of the way and shoved a boot into Papyrus kneecap. The taller skeleton buckled to the ground in an instant, dropping his weapon back behind him, giving Sans enough time to stand up and swing at Papyrus' exposed neck.

He stopped inches from landing the blow.

Papyrus stayed frozen, sockets closed for long moments before opening them.

"What have I told you, Papyrus? Fight. Don't. Blink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the memory arc. We return to the present next chapter.
> 
> Also, "don't blink" started off as just some edgy one liner I had Sans say because I love dumb edgy stuff. But hey, now it has a bit more context! =D


	25. End of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving out of the flash back arc to the Waterfall, which is pretty short. I think the Hotland arc is probably my favorite. Lots of exposition and character updates.

"So, Papyrus left the Ruins. We really couldn't stand the sight of each other after that.... He'd come back, trying to take Asriel, losing his sanity bit by bit. Just... everything that we had gone through in those first few months had finally broken him... I couldn't save him...."  
Your arms curl around Sans' neck. "That's not true. You saved him this time."  
"I..." Sans sniffed and rolled over into your chest. He cried. He cried for a long time.

~

When you awake the next day, you realize a bit over a week had passed. At night, Sans had told you about the horrors of the first few months after the barrier strengthened.

A living nightmare had been the only way to describe the events he had told you.

You slide out of Sans' small bed and go to the bathroom next door to freshen up. Downstairs, you find Sans in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables to bake in the makeshift oven you had made from the fireplace.

You walk into the living room to find Papyrus standing up and stretching. "How are you feeling?" you ask.  
"Significantly better," Papyrus answers. "I... suppose I have you and Sans to thank for that. So... thank you."  
You smile.

In truth, you still didn't know too much about Papyrus since he had been sleeping most of the time you had been here, and what you did know wasn't really true since he had been a little crazy. You did find the banter between the two skeletons sort of funny, though. Apparently, Sans used to be a comedian and puns were his specialty---much to Papyrus' disdain. The faces he made when his brother made a pun had been hilarious and two teased each other back and forth as well.

You remember one night, you had peeked from Sans' room and had actually seen the two sharing the couch and talking. You had had to strain a bit to hear them.

"So, that's the plan...."  
"So, it's just you and a human, going to a collapsed building to look at something that may even have an adverse affect of you for all we know. Just getting into the castle will be difficult."  
"I know."  
"And if the King and Queen are still there?"  
"It's been nearly a year, Pap. I don't think they're up there."  
"I suppose... I could have been wrong this whole time...." Papyrus looked down. "I... why did you... after everything I...?"  
"Like I said, I dislike you, I don't hate you. You're my brother. Other than Garden and Asriel, you're all I got."  
Papyrus' shoulders shook. "...You're so stupid." He started to cry. "You should hate me. Why don't you hate me?"  
Sans moved over and wrapped arms around his brother. "Because this isn't you. This isn't any of us. We're stuck in a terrible situation and we're just doing the best we can to survive. We've done some terrible shit, but... we can't stop now. We'll fix this and we'll make up for all this. We'll be okay. Somehow, we'll be okay."  
He had hugged his brother close and you had went on to bed.

And now, here you are, standing in the living room with a skeleton who probably would have killed you a week ago.

As you three eat, Sans begins to plan out the day.

"I say we pack up and head to Hotland to see Alphys. Get the weapons tuned up and head to the castle."  
Papyrus blinked. "Weapons? As in more than one? Did you---?"  
"No, I meant _our_ weapons. You're coming with us."  
"What!? But---"  
"I ain't leaving you alone again. End of discussion," Sans declares.   
Papyrus only nods.  
"When was the last time you went to Waterfall?" Sans asks his brother.  
"About... two weeks ago? It's still a maze, but they seem to be able to grow a lot more food there. I mean, monsters are still going to Hotland, with the garden there and everything."  
"Hm... I had Asriel spy around for me a while ago, so I was able to get a gist of things that way."

You glance over at the little yellow flower shifts next to the fireplace. Asriel hadn't spoken in a while so you imagined he was probably asleep.

"I'm glad they haven't changed too much since the last time I peeked," Sans finishes.

"Yes...," Papyrus starts. "It feels like... we're getting used to this.... I'm not sure how to feel about that, either." He looked down at his plate. "I want my magic back, but, if things had to stay this way, I suppose I'd have no choice but to adapt. I've gotten used to doing things without magic, too, and... it feels sort of good, working with my hands, actually feeling the materials and the ingredients. It's... a strange sense of accomplishment. Still, having my magic back would be nice overall and I think there are some monsters who haven't quite gotten used to this new way of life, yet."

"Hm," Sans nods. "By the way, I've noticed that since we've been hanging out, you seem a lot more at ease. I think you being around more monsters would help, so I'm all up for you coming with us just based on that. Being alone just lets you stew in all this crazy soup. You didn't have anyone to even you out.... I guess that's partially my fault. I shouldn't have let you leave," Sans finishes, voice low.

"Well, what's done is done," Papyrus replies, getting up to put his dishes in the sink. "I say we leave out soon. Before a storm whips up."  
"Right," Sans agrees. "Let's pack up some food then." Sans takes your plate and you squat down in front of the flower.  
"Asriel," You call.  
The flower tilts back, as if stretching. "Hm? Oh! Oh, hello! Good morning!"  
"Good morning. We're heading out to Hotland now," You inform.   
"Ah, all right. I guess you guys are going to the Lab? I'll meet you at the door there. Be careful."  
"You too."  
The flower nods and lowers itself down into the hole in the floor.   
"Let's head out, Sweet Treat," Sans calls, handing you his jacket.  
"Thanks," you smile. "Asriel said he'd meet us at the door to the Lab."  
"I hope he gets through Waterfall okay. Usually I just had him peek around the front area. The farther back you go, the more water there is compared to solid ground."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, he seemed pretty confident," you reassure.   
"Ready to go, bro?" Sans turns around to find Papyrus standing in the middle of the living room, looking around.   
"We won't be able to come back here, will we?" he asks.  
Sans sighs, knowing what Papyrus really meant with that question. "It's too hard to live here right now. Maybe all these blizzards will stop one day, but, for right now, this place is pretty unlivable."  
Papyrus nods. "...You're right. But I... I want to leave it as it is... to have something to come back to one day."  
"Sure," Sans smiles as Papyrus walks over, tightening his scarf and adjusting his weapon on his back.   
You put on your hood and take up the basket full of vegetables.

The three of you pile out onto the porch and Sans locks the door.

You shiver, noting the area is becoming more blanketed in white.

"Let's hurry, guys," Sans says, taking your hand. He leads you down the steps and to the left.

You glance back to see Papyrus lingering in front of the house. He rubs his sockets before turning to follow behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Papy. If I ever revisit BitterTale, I'll make sure you can come home ;_;


	26. Water Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You clean up nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't great. It's just kinda here. I mean, it's a nice update on Waterfall, I guess. Just seems sort of here, though.

"Wow...," You whisper, gazing over the pools of water dotting the rocky ground. In some of the pools, you can see plants growing---small heads of lettuce, spinach and celery. Other smaller pools have herbs---peppermint and thyme, according to the signs. Sparkling light surrounds these little gardens, helping the plants grow.

"Huh," Sans starts. "I figured things had gotten a bit better, but this is really good," he notes as you weave around pools on thin, smooth paths of rock. You can see several large holes in the walls and you assume the monsters live in these caves as some of them are just hanging around the entrances.

"The vibe down here is so different," Sans continues, murmuring. "This place used to be full of thieves, but now everyone is just... hanging out and chatting."  
"Yes, things have certainly improved since they started growing food here," Papyrus replies. "I think they finally have a designated spot for bartering now."  
"Oh, I bet we can get some stuff for some of our vegetables," You offer. "I'd like to go, if that's okay with you guys."  
"If it's not too out of the way, I guess," Sans shrugs.  
"It's just this way," Papyrus points and steps up to lead you and Sans.

As you follow, you take in the area more---the gleaming pools of water are reflecting the sparkling rocks in the ceiling, like stars. The air is humid, enough for you to unzip your coat a little. There's a light breeze somehow. You can hear the murmurs of monsters talking and laughing.

You couldn't believe this place was the same place as the one in Sans' stories, where there had been prostitution and a meat trade.

"Here we are," Papyrus announces. He steps aside to allow you two to see a wide open area. There are vendors trading all types of goods---more than just food, too. Somehow they had gotten the material to make blankets and shirts.

"Some of this stuff might just be from the dump," Sans notes, glancing around. "I imagine the place is picked clean of anything useful by now."  
Papyrus nods in agreement.  
"Well, let's see what we can trade for these herbs over here," You point to a stall across the circle the vendors' stalls have created.  
"If not, I'm sure I've got some gold on me somewhere," Sans replies, patting his coat.

You walk over to a stall run by some Woshua. They seem a little jittery, maybe because they've never seen a human before? You offer some potatoes and onions for a head of lettuce and peppermint.   
You continue to window shop along side Sans. He buys a cute, little blue blanket for fifteen gold.

"Where did Papy go?" he soon asks.  
"Hm... Oh, over there." You point to a stall.

Papyrus is leaning in close to a seahorse looking monster.

"Is... is your brother flirting?" You giggle.  
Sans' sockets widen. "Oh, geez, I think you're right. I mean, I knew he, uh, bought some time with Aaron a few months ago, I didn't know it went beyond that, you know?"  
"You think they're just super casual?" You ask.  
"I don't know," Sans admits with a smirk. "Paps looks like he's whispering some mad sweet nothings in his ear. You think I should give him the blanket so they got some place to do it?"  
"No, this is our blanket!" You laugh.  
Sans tilts on his heels. "...Do you wanna lay on the blanket with me?"  
You blush. "Sans... do... do... we have time for that?"  
"It's been a week, sweet treat. I think we're kinda overdue," he winks. " 'Sides, Paps is totally scoring," he points and you watch Papyrus retreating with the handsome seahorse to a dark corner.   
"Well... I guess if we're taking a break," You say.

And with that, Sans takes your hand and leads you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smooth ass motherfucking skeleton over here. (lenny face)


	27. Stay (*FLUFFY SMUT*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy smut for you :3
> 
> Also, thank you for over 2000 hits! I know this story has a bit more depressing air around it than my other works, but thanks so much for giving it a shot and sticking around. :3

"How ya doing?"  
"It's still a tight fit," You admit.  
"Maybe we need to do more foreplay?" Sans questions. "So, you're a little wetter, you know?"  
You nod.  
"Do you want me to pull out?"  
"No. I just need a few moments," You blush. "We can... kiss for a bit, if you want."  
Sans smiles, leaning down and kissing you, his teeth cool and smooth. Something wet taps your lips. You let his tongue in.  
Your moans echo throughout the small cave as Sans massages your side and a breast. You pull away and look at the entrance of the cave.

Was someone coming down the tunnel?

"Sans," You moan as he licks your neck.  
"Shhh," he whispers. "If ya quiet, they won't come in to investigate." Of course, he takes this time to thrust inside.  
"Ooooh! Sans! Don't---"  
He cuts you off with a deep kiss.

You can hear giggling. Oh, gods, someone had heard you!

You break away to take a deep breath. "Sa-Sans... did... did they hear us?"  
"Probably," Sans answers. "You're a little noisy, baby," he smirks.  
"Oh, no!" You blush. You just want to hide in a hole.  
"Hey, baby," s'all good," Sans whispers, rubbing your side. "Monsters are fooling around all over the place. Don't worry about being a little loud." He nibbles on your neck.  
"It's still embarrassing," You whisper, blushing.   
"Then just focus on me," he whispers back, and begins pumping, his thrusts slow and deep.  
"Oooh, Sans," You moan, tightening your grip around him.

"Garden," he whispers. "I love you."

You blink.

"Wh-what?"  
"I..." Sans blushes. "I love you. I know we haven't been together very long, but... right now, I just... I love you."

Oh, wow, this... this is sort of out of no where. But, well, hearing him say that was nice...more than nice.

Your last relationship hadn't been so intimate, so wild, so intense, a roller coaster of every emotion. Sans made you feel alive after years of being an outcast, of being alone, even when someone had been with you.

"Sans..."  
"...Yeah?" His breath is a little hitched.  
"Can I... tell you something?"  
"Anything, Garden."  
"Before I came down here... my Soul was Dark Blue."  
Sans' sockets widen. "You... you were born knowing how to Summon?"  
"I... I couldn't control it...," You admit. "That's why...."  
"Oh. Ohhh, sweet treat," he whispers and holds you as close as possible.  
"I... I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd think I was a freak, like they did on the surface...." You bite back tears.  
"Sweet treat, never," he whispers. "It wasn't your fault. Summoning is hard to do, even when you've been taught. I can't imagine what it was like just trying to deal with it alone. I wish I could have... I don't know, I just...."

Somehow he holds you closer.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Sans, I...."  
"It's okay, you can say it whenever you're ready, if you ever get to that point, I mean. Just know, I love you. ...May I... ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
He sits up a bit to look into your eyes. "If, for some reason, we can't fix all this... will you stay with me?"

You blink. What sort of question was that? Sure, you weren't sure if you were at the love point of this relationship, but you cared about Sans nonetheless. You didn't see yourself leaving him anytime soon. 

He continues. "I just... I'm just trying to be realistic about all. I don't know if we can fix this, but I feel like, even if we can't, I'd still be happy if I was with you. But, I mean, I can't force you to stay, so I thought I'd at least ask...."  
"Sans," You touch his cheekbone. He seems to know you want to kiss him, so he leans down and gives you a soft kiss.

"Will you stay with me?" he asks again.  
"Of course," You smile.

Sans smiles back and leans down to kiss you once more. For a long time, you two enjoy just being connected in the most intimate way, just being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomits rainbows*
> 
> The next chapter is heavy on the exposition, but maybe we'll finally get some answers! ;3


	28. Desperation 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, this chapter. I hope you like exposition cause there's a lot here. 3 hours of reading it over and over to make it makes sense. @_@ I think I like where I'm going with it and it might be a cool thing to explore the "bad ending" in some sort of BT spin off. But I have other stories I want to tell so it might be awhile before we get to that.

Hours later, you head back to the barter area, have a snack and wait for Papyrus. He shuffles over, trying to make himself look presentable, but there's a faint dark blush on his cheekbones.

"Hey, bro, have a good time?" Sans asks with a smirk.  
"I, uh, don't know to what you are referring," Papyrus replies as he begins to walk off, you two following. "I was simply reuniting with a friend."  
"Yeah, you were _reuniting something_ all right, " Sans' smirks grows.   
You chuckle as Papyrus glares back at his brother, deep blush crawling over his cheekbones. "Just... just come on, let's go!" Papyrus cries, stomping off at a quicker pace.   
"Aw, come on, bro, I'm just playin'," Sans snickers. "You ain't the only one down here _reuniting_ with friends, I"m sure."  
"Quiet, Sans...."  
"Ya know, lots of monsters are probably _reconnecting_ as it were."  
"Oh, gods, please...."  
 _"Rejoining_ forces and all that."  
Papyrus gives an exasperated sigh.  
"Hm, I think that's all the 'Re' words I know that implies you were fucking someone. I guess I should _reexamine_ a thesaurus at some point. "  
"You are not funny."  
"Not right now. I definitely need to _rewrite_ a lot of material, _reimagine_ a few scenarios."  
"You're just reusing the same type of words over and over!"  
"...You just used the same type of word, too," Sans tries to stifle a chuckle.  
"I---" Papyrus' sockets widen. "Oh, Gods, SANS, YOU ASS!" he wails.  
"I didn't even plan it, it just happened!" Sans bursts into laughter.  
"You piece of shit!"  
You smile a bit. This was definitely preferable to them trying to kill each other.

~

After another hour or so, you three reach Hotland. The first thing you notice are little plants in a large white buckets. They seem to be tied to poles to support them.  
"What are these?"" Sans asks.  
You lean over and read the tags. "Apple, fig, olive... they're fruit trees."  
"What, like full trees?" Sans questions.  
"I think you can grow miniature ones," You answer, straightening up.  
"Geez, we're getting good at this growing thing, huh," Sans muses.  
You nod slipping off your coat, the heat getting to you. You notice Papyrus takes off his scarf, but Sans seems comfortable in his attire. Seems as though they have individual sensitivities to temperature.

"Come on, let's hurry to the lab," Papyrus says, panting a bit.  
You stroll on through the small orchard to the lab where you see a small yellow flower at the door.  
"Asriel!" You cry.  
The flower jerks up. "Uh? Oh!" He yawns. "You guys finally made it!"  
"Were you sleeping again?" You ask.  
"I always take a nap around lunch," he answers. "Plus, it's sort of quiet. I thought things would be busier what with Undyne being here all the time."  
"Hm," Sans murmurs. He walks up to the door and knocks.

The door creaks open and someone shifts in the dim light.   
"Uh, Alphys?" Sans calls.  
"Oh, Sans!" The door opens as Alphys sighs in relief. "Come in, come in."  
"Come here, Asriel," You lean over and let the flower wrap around your arm.  
"Asriel?" Alphys questions. She props open the door a bit so his vine can slip inside without problem."Prince Asriel?"  
"Hm, yes," the flower answers. "Uh, my body is back in the Ruins and I'm able to talk through these flowers. This is as far as I can stretch though, I'm afraid. It doesn't appear that any of these flowers grow on the other floors of Hotland."  
"I see, I see," Alphys adjust her glasses. "Fascinating."  
"Uh, Alphys, we actually came for a weapon tune up," Sans breaks in. "We're heading up to the castle---to the barrier."  
Alphys blinks. "You are? No one's been able to get in there--- or, I should say, no one _wants_ to get in there. They keep saying there are weird noises coming from inside."  
"Weird noises?" Papyrus questions   
"I think it's just the debris settling," Alphys waves off. "That sort of stuff can sound all types of intimidating if you're not ready for it. Anyway, if getting in there sheds some light on the situation, I'll be glad to help. Just take your weapons to the room over there." She points to a door on the back wall.   
The skeletons nod and follow her directions.  
She then turns back to you. "And you are human, correct?" she peers up at you, eyes wide.  
"Hm, yes."  
"Was your Soul affected by the barrier, too? Is it Heartbroken?"  
"Oh, yes, it was," You nod. "And yeah, as far as I know, it's still Heartbroken."  
"I see, I see, " Alphys nods. She lets out a long sigh. "I do hope you're able to find something up there. I wish I had the strength to go myself, or the time, really...."  
"Hm, yes," You start. "Sans told me something about someone named Undyne who was picked as ruler, but wasn't feeling too well."  
Alphy's jaw sets straight, her eyes narrow. "Yes, Undyne, she... never quite recovered. I mean, she _is_ better, but...," she sighs again. "I think losing her magic has really hit her harder than most.... She just... hasn't been able to cope as well."  
"That's too bad," You reply. "Papyrus did tell me some monsters weren't adjusting well."  
"Well," Alphys starts up again, walking to the sunken living room. "The only good thing to come from her being essentially shut in is that I have been able to study the force holding us together."   
"Really?" You question, eyes widening.  
By now, Sans and Papyrus are returning to the main room.  
"Ah, have a seat," the dinosaur monster motions everyone to the couch. "I was just about to explain my findings on what we've called Desperation."  
"Oh, you think you got it figured out? " Sans asks, plotting down next to you on the couch.

"Well, I think I understand it better, at least," Alphys admits, sitting on a crimson red arm chair. "Mostly from observations. This whole lab is essentially dedicated to plant research, so I haven't been able to study this force on say, a Soul level, yet. But, this is what I think." She pauses a moment to begin to clean her glasses.

"As for the origins of Desperation, I think it's similar to Core Traits: Perseverance, Integrity, Bravery, Kindness, Justice, Patience, Determination. You're born with these traits, though one is always more dominate than the others. The dominate one tends to guide you in life and even allows you to generate magic. Monsters in general have weaker Core Traits, just enough for the Soul to take on the appropriate color and act as a guideline to the type of magic that Trait is associated with. However, our Traits aren't strong enough to withstand any extreme negative intent towards us." She puts her glasses back on. "The common link between both races' Core Traits is magic. I think when you take away magic in its entirety, be it generated or ambient, it changes the Core Trait to something else."  
"Something else...," Sans murmurs.

"Right," Alphys continues. "I think Desperation is very similar to Determination. Think of them as two routes you can take to get to the same place: Survival. Determination seems more personal based, more dependent on what you do, while Desperation seems to depend more on your surroundings and how you adapt to them. Think about this: with magic, you have options. You can manipulate things as you see fit. The most common form of magic is Healing. You get hurt, you tap into your healing magic and you're better. The more Determined you are to get better, the better the Healing will work overall until you reach a sort of level cap to keep your Soul from over extending itself. Without that magic though, you have to look to your surroundings for options. You become dependent on your surroundings, even Desperate for a tool to help you ease the pain. You search for bandages, splints, casts, tools that are outside of yourself, that are part of your surroundings. See what I mean?"

You all nod.

"Because of the change in our surroundings, we're having particular side effects----some have become more sensitive to temperatures, this helps them find more appropriate living areas. The personality changes help some focus better, the slower healing helps others be more careful, and so on. As difficult as all that is to cope with, it's the Desperation's way of helping us survive in such a harsh environment. On top of that, our constant drive to survive has helped us begin to flourish in gardening and food supply. Our barter system is coming back, we're learning to use our surroundings to our advantage more and more."

"So," You start. "I just want to make sure I got all this. In short, Desperation happens when there's no magic for Determination to work with and you have to depend on your surroundings, not your magic, to survive. But I thought Monsters didn't have Determination?"   
"Evidence suggest that everyone, including Monsters, has at least trace amounts of Determination within them," Alphys answers. "A sort of baseline, if you will. It certainly would explain why Boss Souls linger after death for some time. And of course, Humans can have so much Determination, it's their _actual_ Core Trait, but yes, everyone has at least trace amounts."  
"So, everyone has a baseline of Determination, but what about the other Core Traits?" You start. "If Determination turned into Desperation, doesn't that mean all the other Core Traits, low levels or not, also turned into something different when the magic got taken?"  
"Hm...." Alphys looks down in thought. "I imagine that would be the case. If things had continued to go downhill, I imagine we would have seen the result of other Core Traits changing due to the lack of magic as Monsters got more and more Desperate to survive."  
"That's kinda scary to think about," Sans mutters. "I guess we got the good ending when it came to that."  
"Indeed," Papyrus nods along with Asriel.

"So, why do you think Desperation needs to be fueled?" You continue. "Magic didn't quite work that way, did it?"  
"I think it's just the nature of Desperation," Alphys answers. "But, everything needs fuel. Magic appears to self-generate, but it's really the Core Trait producing it, though we haven't figured out exactly how it generates magic as we currently understand it. It's all internal, though---magic food only speeds up the process. The Trait's opposite is fueled by external actions. But everything is on a sort of feedback loop. Core Traits generate magic for you to use, but that same magic you use is used to fuel the Trait itself so it can continue generating magic. Desperation allows you to live in order to do acts of survival to fuel it so the Desperation can keep you alive and allow you to continue to do acts of survival to fuel it and so on."

You nod. "One more thing," You start again. "So, uh...what about...? Um...." You blush.   
"What is it?" Alphys asks.  
"It's just Sans is able to... um...."  
Sans blinks. "Ooohhh. Uh, so I can... like, ejaculate now."  
Alphys blinks back. "...Interesting."  
"I mean, I've always been able to get it up and go through the motions, but I wasn't able to come until I hooked up with Garden," he motions to you.  
'Hm...." Alphys rubs her chin. "What about you, Papyrus?"  
"Uh!" He blushes, looking away. " Uh, I can do it when I'm with Aaron. Never with anyone else though... and even then, it took a while with Aaron until I could do it...."   
"Hm, strange, indeed, " Alphys ponders. "There's an obvious mental component to it, not just physical. Perhaps the trust brought on by a stable partner relaxes the body enough to allow it do this. Or, maybe the Desperation recognizes the difference between pleasure and reproduction?  
"But we're not trying to have kids," You add.  
"Yes, this is true. However, this didn't begin to happen until you were in a stable relationship, Perhaps the Desperation interprets that as finding a mate to breed with, so it's allowing you to breed."   
"Ug," Sans shivers and the rest of the room seems to share his sentiment. "Feels like a weird parasite controlling my body."  
"Well, I can't be sure, to be honest," Alphys admits. "It's not something I've been able to study in depth, but I would like to make note of it," she nods, sliding off the couch. She walks over to the main computer, but pulls out a pad of paper and a pen.   
"I guess the core is still shot?" Sans calls.  
"Unfortunately," Alphys replies. "Feeding the populace and keeping them calm has been a bit higher on the list. But you know, Sans, you've always been good at drawing up plans for machinery and the like. If you could come up with something, perhaps we can start on a plan. It's something to at least mull over while I calibrate you weapons."  
"Huh," Sans murmurs. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."  
"There are extra rooms down the hall," Alphys informs. "You're welcome to stay in them".  
"Thanks," Sans replies, sliding off the couch with his brother. "Come on, sweet treat." He smirks at you, offering his hand. "Wanna help me build a giant power plant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, long story short, without magic, stuff gets bad.   
> In the next chapter, we explore "the bad" a little more.


	29. Desperation 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just play around with this idea for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter is a little on the short side, sorry about that. Ah, but the story is almost done, that's crazy!

The scratching of a pencil fills the room.

You peek over Sans' shoulder. "Wow... you _are_ good at drawing machines."  
"I can do it from a mathematical standpoint, yeah," he replies, sliding the ruler across the paper.

"So... what do you think of Alphys' explanation?"

"Well, it's a good theory," Sans starts. "I mean, she's right on a lot of points. Both of our races can use magic, both of them have Core Traits, just in varying degrees. A Core Trait is permanent, you're born with it, it's just _you_ , but, magic... magic can change. It fluctuates and flows. If you took it all out of Soul, it's bound to change things in that Soul. So, I imagine it would change the Core Trait."

"Yeah... this is similar to the stuff you told me back in the Ruins, right?"  
"I think, yeah. Well, I had a lot of time, so I tossed my own theories around in my down time. But, it's a pretty logical conclusion once you think about it."  
You nod, leaning more against the desk. "Hm, we should have asked her about the barrier, if she thinks the magic is just stuck in there after the Queen's attempt. If it is, and we get it out somehow, our Souls and Traits should go back to normal." You pause for a moment. "Well, it seems like only Determination was affected, but if things had gotten worse... I wonder what the other Core Traits would have been then."  
"Probably just the opposite of what they are now," Sans replies, doing some quick math alongside the edge of the paper. "Like, Bravery would probably just be Cowardice. Running away from problems and obstacles instead of facing 'em head on. "  
You nod in agreement. "What's another one...?"  
"Uh... Perseverance," Sans answers, working out a long equation on another sheet of paper. "Keeping yourself and others safe, so, I guess you could become indifferent to others and just preserve yourself. Yeah... let's call that one Indifference."  
You glance down at Sans. Not only is he good at math, he's good with words, too.

This could probably be a little fun.

"Integrity," You toss out.  
"Being honest and upholding your values. So, Deceit, just generally being dishonest."  
"Kindness."  
"Uh, you know, just helping others out, not looking for anything in return, so... let's go with Thoughtlessness. You don't care about others and only care about what benefits you."  
"Justice."  
"Law and order pretty much, so... Corruption."  
"Patience."  
"Hm... that one is a little tricky," Sans admits, rubbing his mandible. "So, patience is all about taking your time with everything. Kinda implies that you'll wait around for people, no matter what, so, maybe you could be idle? You slow down because it benefits you somehow. I like Idleness."  
You nod again. "I think that's all of them. You did really well just coming up with all of that off the top of your skull," you giggle.  
Sans smirks back. "Eh," he shrugs. "I used to read a lot. Oh, speaking of reading, you wanna hear something interesting?"  
"Sure."  
"So, like, you know how Determination is like, skill-wise, the most powerful Trait?"  
"Yeah," You answer.  
"Did you know that people with Determination as a Core Trait can change the events around 'em?"  
You tilt your head, curious. "Really? I thought it just helped you avoid death a little easier."  
Sans nodded. "I read about it in my dad's old books. Way before I was born, a human fell down here with a Red Soul. Dad wrote about 'em jumping around in timelines and stuff."  
"So... like, time travel?"  
"Kinda, I think." Sans taps the desk with his pencil. "Would be a nice trick about now though, right?"  
"Totally," You sigh. "So, what happened to the human?"  
"Dad wrote about them 'resetting the timeline' like, I guess they vanished somehow. After that, he doesn't mention it anymore. I really do wish I could have talked to him about it...." Sans sighs. "I wonder what he'd do in this situation." The skeleton leans back in the chair, making the wood squeak. He looks up at the ceiling. "He... he wouldn't have let Pap and I fight like we did.... I think he would have done all the hunting to keep us sane... And he'd... rebuild the core." Sans sits back up and looks down at his plans. A sad smile slides across his face. "Yeah, that's totally want he'd do."  
You smile. "Your dad sounds pretty cool."  
"He was," Sans nods. "I think he would have liked you."  
You blush. "Y-you think?"  
"Ah, yeah." Sans smiles. "And I'm sure he would have been asking when we'd get married and have kids," Sans rests the pencil on the desk, sockets lidding. "Things would have been a lot different for me if I had met you first...."

You're not sure how to respond to that one.

Given your Soul, you probably would have ended up tossed down here sooner or later. How different would things have been if you had fallen down here years ago, if the affair between Sans and Toriel had never happened? If Sans breaking up with Toriel had really driven her to be hasty in her plans to escape, would things have gone a lot smoother if Sans had been with you the whole time? Would the Royal Family had realized their plan was flawed and tried something different or would they have just given up all together?

There was really no way to know now.

That said, you push off the desk and wrap arms around Sans' cervical vertebrae, rest your head atop of his skull. "Well, we're together now, so let's make the best of it." You smile.  
Sans lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, let's make the best of it."  
You kiss the top of skull.  
"Anyway, I might be here for a while," Sans starts. "How 'bout you go explore the lab a bit, waste some time."  
"Sure," You agree. You get a feeling that Sans, despite liking the affection, probably concentrates better without his girlfriend kissing all over his skull, so you leave him be for now.

You spend the rest of the day looking at the garden, which is huge. You chat with Alphys, Papyrus and Asriel until around dinner time and Alphys treats you to some local fare, which consists of a lot more spicy food.

When you're heading back to your room with a plate of food for Sans, something odd catches your attention at the end of the hall. You're not sure how you didn't notice this door before. There's a sign on the brown door that reads: **ROOM ZERO ABSOLUTELY NO ENTRY.**

...You think you see the knob jiggle a little.

You would later go to bed a bit uneasy, but you manage to fall asleep to the rapid scratching of Sans' pencil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first draft of this chapter didn't go into naming the opposite traits, but when i went to take out a few redundant paragraphs, I wanted to replace them with something, which was lucky because my original notes called for Sans to talk about the names, but the chapter just didn't go in that direction. 
> 
> Originally the story was going to dive into the opposite traits, but I changed gears when I wanted to try something new, so it never really went in that direction either. If I ever come back to BP for some spin off goodness, I would love to explore the opposite traits more.


	30. A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda fucked up, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have more sad feels.

The next morning, you find Sans curled up next to you, soft snores coming from his teeth. You slip out of bed and make your way into the hall.

"Wait... did I ever ask where the bathroom was?"

The door in front of you creaks open. You can see a lone yellow eye peek out.

"Oh... hm...," a light voice murmurs.

"Uh, good morning," You smile. You introduce yourself.  
"Go-good morning. I... I'm Undyne." She holds out an azure blue hand and you take the offer.  
"Um... is that the bathroom?" You ask.  
"Oh, ye-yes! Do you need it? I'm sorry, I'm in the way...." She appears to nibble on her knuckle, gaze downcast.  
"Oh, I mean, if you're not done---"  
'No, no, I'm done!" Undyne squeaks and slips out.

The first thing you notice is the longest crimson red hair you have ever seen, the mass dragging on the floor. At the same time, the color and shine are glorious. Undyne's scales are shiny and sleek, her shape pleasant on the eyes, yellow eyes bright.

She was stunning, but....

Her arms stay wrapped around her thin and shaky form, shoulders and back hunched. Her gaze is glued to the ground and she shuffles along in a sort of dazed trance.

She has no confidence whatsoever.

You stare at the retreating monster for a few seconds longer before calling out to her. "Undyne."  
She jumps, then shrinks away as she looks back at you. "Ye-yes?"  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for a couple of days," You offer.  
Her eyes widen. "Oh. Thank you."

She then does something you think she probably hasn't done in a while.

She smiles.

~

After you clean up in the bathroom (why do they have bathrooms anyway?) you peek in on Sans (still sleeping) and Papyrus and Asriel (still sleeping in a shared room) before heading to the main room to see about breakfast.

You can hear voices.

"...and I can't keep this up forever."  
"I... I know...."  
"It's just like talking to the Royal Guard. You just---"  
"No, it is not! I keep telling you it is not like that at all! The decisions I make will affect their lives, their children's lives! This isn't like planning for a battle or training in the woods!"  
"So, you're telling me that your battle plans have no affect on the guards' lives? How well they followed _your_ plans dictated rather they lived or died, correct? It dictates rather they go home on their own or in an urn. So don't tell me it's not the same thing!"  
"It's not!! These monsters need me to tell them how to survive in a world I can't---"  
"You can! You did once! I know you can do it again."  
"I can't! It's too much! They needed a leader and I cracked under the pressure the first time. I don't.... I don't know how to help them... when I can't even figure out how to help myself, when I can't... function here...."

There's a low growl.

"Gods, Undyne, this is ridiculous! I've practically fixed all the major problems! All you've got to do is smile and wave at this point! I'm tired of babying you!"  
"Ba-babying me? Is that... is that what you think you've been doing? I thought---"  
"Yes, babying you! I've been making all these decisions, decisions everyone wants _you_ to make, but you're too busy flailing around and moping and just---"  
"This isn't easy for me, you know!"  
"It's been a year, Undyne!"  
"Why can't you just understand this!? Gods, why would I expect you to understand this!? You spend so much time with your nose in your machines and books, no matter nothing phases you! You're practically a robot yourself!"  
"Far from it. I just put my emotions aside. I stopped lamenting my plight and focusing on how to fix our situation. But, Gods know, I would love nothing more than to have all the time you waste moping around so I can focus on fixing the core and finding a way to fix---"

Her voice cuts shut. Is she chocking back tears?

She takes a shaky breath. "But I can't...," she continues. "I can't because I have to do everything _you're_ supposed to be doing."  
"I never asked you to do any of this for me! You _chose_ to be everyone's invisible leader! Don't get pissed at me for choices _you_ made!!"  
"You know why I chose this, Undyne? Because, unlike you, I got a grip of myself and I GOT. TO. FUCKING. WORK!"  
"THEN WORK! JUST FUCKING WORK AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Hurried footsteps.

"Oh, you're running away again!? That's fine! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY AND TAKE CREDIT FOR ALL THE DECISIONS I MADE!"  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL THEM I MADE THOSE DECISIONS!!"  
"I'LL DO WHAT I HAVE TO TO KEEP THIS PLACE RUNNING!!"

**SLAM**

"UGGGAAAA!" **SLAM**

"Holy shit, that's fucked up."  
"Very unfortunate, yes."  
You jump and whip around. "HOLY FUCK, HOW DID YOU TWO SNEAK UP BEHIND ME!?"  
The two skeletons glance at you.   
"Something we picked up in Waterfall," Sans answers.  
"To overtake thieves and traders," Papyrus continues.  
You let out a breath. "Fine, okay. Look, what are we supposed to do about this?"  
They both hold up their hands. "None of our business."  
You glare. "What do you mean "none of our business"!?"  
"It's none of our business," Sans repeats. "Alphys and Undyne have to figure out how they wanna deal with this."  
"Yes, yes," Papyrus nods. "The populace doesn't seem to be affected by their dispute, so it really is none of our concern."  
"But, what if Alphys stops "ruling" over everyone because she gets tired of being Undyne's mouthpiece?" You ask. "What happens to the Underground then?"  
"...Probably nothing?" Sans shrugs.  
"It certainly won't get much worse," Papyrus adds.  
"I mean, stuff is sort of self-sufficent at this point," the smaller skeleton continues. "And it kinda seems like Alphys really only has a hold of Hotland. As long as she doesn't withhold food, I don't think anyone cares who's giving orders."  
"Well, okay," You roll your hand. "So, let's say, Alphys stops ruling from the background. What's stopping some random monster from staking claim just because he thinks he can rule? What if he makes things unbearable for everyone else?"  
"Uh..." Sans murmurs.  
"Hm.... She makes a good point, brother," Papyrus agrees.  
"See what I mean!" You continue. "Either Undyne steps up or Alphys gets someone else to help her, because if Alphys quits while she's pissed, she might not appoint anyone to rule at all."  
"But we don't even know if she'll quit," Sans counters.   
"You heard that fight," You reply. "Those two are at their wit's ends. Even if she doesn't quit, I think Alphys could still benefit from some type of help."  
"Sans sighs. "And you want to fix this?"  
"Yes," You nod.  
"Even though it's none of our business."  
"Yes!"  
He sighs again. "Ya lucky you bring up some good points or I'd just nope right outta here. Okay, let's eat and try to come up with some ideas to a problem we shouldn't be dealing with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted both Alphys and Undyne to be both right and wrong here. Everyone's gone through some shit, but at some point you gotta start moving on. At the same time, you can't expect everyone to move on at the same pace as you (or at all, really). You can't get upset at someone else for the choices you made on your own, choices you assigned to someone else just to keep face. 
> 
> In short, these two really need to sit down and talk, but how are we gonna get that to happen?


	31. ROOM ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shhhgessstshiiooon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I remember being depressed when I wrote this chapter, (and it's my favorite chapter, which is sort of depressing, too) so, yeah, it's... different. i got the basic idea from my favorite creepy pasta, the Abandoned by Disney trilogy. A good Halloween read. 
> 
> I personally can't copy pasta fonts, so I used the strikethrough option to mix things up a bit. It's all over nonsensical words, so you won't miss anything if you skip it for whatever reason, but I thought it made a good visual representation for what Sans was hearing--- something like words, but not quite words.

"Is that someone talking?"

This is what caught Sans' attention when he exited the bathroom. Like a low whisper or a mumbled prayer, a lone voice was coming from a room at the end of the long hall.   
"Room Zero... Absolutely No Entry." A small sign underneath the warning read, "Don't leave suggestions here."  
Curious Sans pressed his skull against the door.

~~"Shii...gei..."~~

He knocked.

~~"Sug---"~~

"...Hello?" he called.

No answer.

He stepped back from the door and waited.

~~"Shii...on..."~~

"Hey," the skeleton called again.

~~"Nummmbeerr---"~~

A brow bone arched. Seriously, what the fuck?

Again, he waited.

"...Nine...One...Five...."

He tried the knob.

The door was unlocked.

"Ple---"

He peeked in. The room was dark. "Hello?" he called out one more time.

Static screeched.

"SHIT!" Sans jumped from the doorway clenching his ribs. "Shit, shit, what the fuck!?"

The static died.

He leaned back into he room, though the Desperation within his bones was coursing hot with warning.

 **UNKNOWN DANGER. STOP. PRESERVE. PRESERVE. PRESERVE**.

He didn't know if he should go farther into the darkness or not. He gulped. "H-hey...um... is... is someone in there?"

Static screamed.

**RUN**

Sans slammed the door and bolted down the hall. He crashed into Papyrus moments later and the two piled onto the floor.   
"Brother, what are you---?"  
"SOMETHIN', SOMETHING'S IN THERE!!" Sans shouted.   
"In where?" Papyrus questioned.  
Sans pointed back down the hall to the closed door. Papyrus sighed and got to his feet. He began down the hall, Sans shuffling behind him.

"Whe-where's, Sweet Treat?"  
"Your little human? Eating breakfast and talking with Asriel. I came to get you out of the bathroom. Did you know you were in the shower for fifteen minutes?"  
"Ha, th-that's a new record for me," Sans gave a nervous laugh, breath hitching as they neared the door.  
Papyrus sighed, glancing at the door, then at his brother, arms crossing. "Really, brother, we've stared death in the face several times and you're afraid of a---" Papyrus' skull whipped towards the door. "What is that sound?"  
"It's coming from in there," Sans' phalanges twitched.   
Papyrus neared the door. "Hello?"

~~"Shiiiii---"~~

"It did the same thing!" Sans cried. "It's like it's listening to us!"  
Papyrus tried the knob.  
"Ah, don't...," Sans begged, voice small.  
"Oh, come now, Sans," Papyrus rolled his pinpoints as he opened the door. He reached into the dark and felt along the wall. "We just need to find a switch and---"

His sockets went wide.

"Br-bro?" Sans called.

Papyrus tried to pull his hand back, but--- "Ah... something... something---"

~~"Shhhhgestshion.... Wuuunnn..."~~

And then, crystal clear:

"Close the door, dear. You're letting the cold out."

Papyrus yanked his hand back, stumbling backward.

The door slammed.

The two stared at the door for long seconds, Papyrus shivering, holding his hand.

Cold. So cold.

"Sa-sans."  
"Ye-yeah?"  
"Was that...? It sort of... sounded like...."  
"I... I don't know. I don't fucking know. Bro, I don't think we should---"  
"Sh! Shh!" Papyrus pressed his skull against the door. He motioned for Sans to do the same.

 ~~"Shhhhgeshshion~~....NINE. ONE. FIVE. PLEASE UNPLUG--- THE CORDS ARE **HEA.VY.** WITH **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** "

 **"NOPE!"** Sans shot away from the door and power walked down the hallway. "Nooooo! Nope! FUCK NO! NO. FUCKING. THANK. YOU. GOOD. SIR! Putting this one in the vault! Not going on this horror trip today! Noping! The! Fuck! Out!"

Papyrus glanced at his retreating brother before the mumbling caught his attention again. He rest his skull against the door.

 ~~"Shhhhgessshiion~~ NINE. ONE. FIVE. PLEASE UNPLUG... THE CORDS ARE HEAVY WITH MEMORY AND THERE'S N o r o o m f o r m e."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close the door, dear.


	32. Grow Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just talk about this calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, BP is almost done. It's kinda mind blowing really. It is a good deal shorter than TMB though, so maybe that's why it felt so short. It'll be good to finish it and move on to something else less sad for a while.

"...Are you guys okay?" You ask.  
The two brothers plop down onto the couch, skulls stark white, sockets wide.  
"...Guys?" Asriel calls.  
"Good morning, everyone!" Alphys shuffles in from what you think is the kitchen, carrying a tray of drinks.

You watch Sans' skull jerk up, sockets widening even more, pinpoints shaking as he shoots to his feet.

"Alphys, what the fuck is in Room Zero!?"

Everyone freezes as a thick silence falls over the room.

Alphys shakes, frozen in mid-step. "...What?"  
Sans glares, fists shaking. "What the fuck. Is in. Room Zero?"  
Still shaking, eyes growing large, Alphys asks, "Did you... go in there?"  
"No! Fuck, no!" Sans screams.  
"We... we heard noises... a voice," Papyrus starts, own voice low and a little shaky. "Said something about... unplugging it? 'The cords are heavy with memory and there's no room'---"  
"Stop," Alphys speaks. "Was the door unlocked? Did you see anything?"  
"It was unlocked," Papyrus answers. "But, no, we didn't see anything. It just... it grabbed my hand. It told me to... 'close the door.' I was... letting the cold out."  
"I'll... I'll reinforce the door, so it can't open, so you can't hear...." Alphys begins to tremble, making the mugs shake and bump against each other with soft clinking sounds. This prompts you to get up and take the tray from her before she drops everything. She brings her hands to her face and rubs her eyes dry. "Please.... just... just forget what you saw and heard. It.. it's okay. It can't... he can't get out."  
"So, I was right...," Papyrus whispers. "It's... he's in there."  
"...In a way, yes," Alphys replies.  
"Wait, what?" You question, putting the tray on the table. "Who's in there?"  
"Just a... friend," Alphys answers, sitting down on the couch.  
Sans is reluctant, but he sits as well. "Fuck," he curses, leaning over and grabbing a cup. "Ah, shit!" he hisses, drawing his shaking bones back. "Fucking Desperation, I get it! It's fucking hot!"  
"Sans, calm down," You take his hand, bring his bones to your lips and kiss his warm phalanges.  
Sans, blushes for a moment. "Okay, okay," he breathes, wrapping his phalanges around your fingers. "Alphys, we gotta talk. First off, when are our weapons going to be ready?"  
"Oh, well...," she rubs her chin. "If nothing is too out of place, maybe tonight?"  
"Okay," Sans nods. "Second, what are you going to do about Undyne?"

She blinks. "What?"

"We heard you two arguing this morning," You explain, voice quiet. "It sounds like you're at the end of your rope and, well... you've obviously done a great job cleaning up Hotland, and by extension, Waterfall. I'd hate to see you throw all of that away."  
Alphys sighs. "I don't know," she admits. "I... I'm not the face of leader, so I can't just---"  
"Gods, don't give me that!" Sans snaps. "You think anyone cares what our leader looks like at this point? They just want someone they can trust and believe in." His sockets narrow at Alphys' wide stare. "You may have told them Undyne came up with everything, but all those ideas were _yours. You're_ the one they trust and believe, even if they don't know it."

Alphys doesn't reply, looking away, eyes lidded in pain.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Alphys blinks, and whips her head back around towards Sans. The two stare at each other for long seconds before she sighs, looking away again. "I don't know. Not being what they imagined or wanted, I guess. Plus, if I do become the leader, who's going to fix the Core? And what about---"  
"I'll handle it," Sans interrupts. "I still have all of my of dad's notes. I got 'em up here, too." He taps his skull.   
"That's all well and good, but what if...," Alphys trembles. "If I tell them that I was secretly leading them, what if they don't accept it, or me, because I'm not... I'm not a hero."  
"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Sans shouts back, almost leaping off the couch, which makes you lean back a bit. "You figured out how to grow food down here, effectively ending the meat trade! Gods, Alphys, you saved us! You _are_ a fucking hero! Knowing what I know, I'd want you to lead me. Stop trying to live up to some imaginary image and just lead already---in the open--- so monsters can see you, so monsters can know this was all you!"

Alphys remains silent, stern gaze staring into her tea. "...What about Undyne?" she asks, voice quiet. "She... I really don't think she can survive in a world like this."

"I'll look after her," Papyrus volunteers.

Alphys looks over at him. "You will?"

"Right now, I think Undyne needs someone who knows her strength," Papyrus starts, resting a cup of tea on the saucer in his other hand. "She trained me after all, I know how strong she is. She just needs to be reminded of that. She... needs a friend and I like to think that after my brother--- and Aaron---" he coughs, "That Undyne is my best friend. I should do what I can to help her get through this."

Alphys blinks away tears. "Th-thank you, Papyrus. I suppose it should be someone else. I haven't been very encouraging to her at all."  
"Yes, when we return from the barrier, I will be more than happy to stay by her side until she is better," Papyrus smiles.

"Be careful, bro," Sans smirks. "Wouldn't want to make Aaron jealous."  
A deep blush grows across Papyrus' cheekbones and you hide a grin behind your cup while Asriel stifles a giggle.   
Papyrus looks away. "Be careful, brother, or I might have to tell your human how you almost pissed your shorts because of a scary door."  
This time, Sans blushes. "Hey, that shit was legit scary! And what about you, still cradlin' ya hand!"  
"It is still cold, that is why I cradle it!" Papyrus shouts back.  
"Whatever," Sans sticks out his tongue, pinpoints rolling.

Asriel slides over to you. "It's good to see them getting along like this," he whispers.  
"Yeah," You nod in agreement.  
"Though, I do wonder what exactly is in that room," he ponders. "It sounded really scary."  
"I'm curious, too," You admit. "But it doesn't look like we'll get a chance to see. Maybe it's for the best.... Oh, but, you can crawl under doors, right? Why don't you go see?"  
"Uh!" His petals shiver a bit. "It... really did sound really scary... it's probably best if I don't see...."  
You give a knowing smile. "How are you doing, by the way? You're not too lonely, are you?"  
"Oh, no," Asriel answers. "I can see you all very clearly, so I sort of feel like I'm in the room with you. It's... nice...," Asriel admits. "Like... being with a family again."

You can feel his sweet smile radiate from his petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have the best dysfunctional family, Asriel. :3


	33. The Things You're Proposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Except I'm not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. This chapter is a little filler-ish, but we get to see some more of Hotland and Reader and Sansy sort of cement how the relationship will go.

After breakfast, Sans gives you his bag of coins. "There's, like, eighty in there. Go get yourself something nice." His lazy gaze turns stern. "Don't walk off with nobody and stay on this floor."  
"Got it," You nod, taking the bag.  
"Watch her, Asri."  
"Hm mh," Asriel's petals shift as he nods.  
"Don't spend it all in one place, Sweet Treat," Sans smirks. "I'll be doing some core stuff, Alphys is working on the weapons and I guess Paps is staying here to talk to Undyne, so we'll all be here if you need anything. Stay safe."  
"I will," You kiss his cheek and head out into the hall. For a moment, you glance at Room Zero.  
Asriel shivers against your cheek. "Let's go," he whispers.  
You nod and head outside.

As to be expected, Hotland is hot. You can almost see the heat rising from the lava pools below you.   
"This is crazy, there aren't even any safety rails," You note, careful to stay in the middle of the dirt paths.  
"Well, a lot of Fire Elementals live here, so they wouldn't be hurt if they fell in," Asriel explains. "I'm surprised that so much land is available now though. A lot of the lava must have flowed out or gotten redirected."  
You do notice that a lot of the paths have steps leading down to the lower levels where land meets lava. A lot of fiery monsters seem to be grouped on these little peninsulas, chatting. A few of them notice you and wave and you smile and wave back.

"Monsters are really friendly," You note. "Have you guys always been this kind?"  
"Oh, yes!" You get the feeling Asriel is smiling. "A Monster Soul is made of Love and Compassion, which is probably why we have so little in the Core Trait department."  
"Interesting," You nod. "Now that I think about it, Love isn't considered a Core Trait in Humans, is it? The closest would be Kindness, but you don't have to love a person to be kind to them."

"Well, my mom used to tell me that Monsters were made to love and Humans were made to be loved," Asriel explains. "I think, Monsters are supposed to... maybe not teach _how_ to love, exactly, but show Humans how easy it is to love; and Humans are supposed to show Monsters all the Core Traits--- show them how to patient or brave. I think we were supposed to balance each other out, but I guess now we'll never know...," Asriel trails.

"Hm...," You murmur. You wonder how things would have gone if the Humans hadn't been afraid of Monsters, if their fear hadn't lead to the war. Would Humans had been kinder to each other? Would the world have been a better place? There was really no way to know, because Humans were so powerful, but so scared and hateful. The Monster never had a chance against them, and somehow that just felt cruel.

As a joke, you think to yourself that maybe in another universe, things were better, but thinking about that wouldn't help anything because you were in this place now---this somewhat melancholy, fractured place.

"Asriel."  
"Yes?"  
"What will we do if we can't fix this?"  
"I guess... keep going as we are. It's all we can do."  
You nod as you come to a giant hole in the ground. You look up and see a...tunnel?  
"An elevator used to be here," Asriel explains. "I think monsters have dug tunnels in the stronger walls to get to the higher floors."  
"I guess we have to turn back," You say, tuning around and beginning back down the path.

You stop by a couple of vendors who have opened between the time you had walked up the path and turned around to walk back. You buy some shirts for yourself, Sans and Papyrus, a pink ribbon for Asriel and some snacks for everyone to have for lunch.

"Jeez, I think I spent all the money...," You lament.  
"Sans actually has a lot stored at the Ruins. He didn't need it much after he moved in."  
"Mmm. Still though."  
"Don't worry!" Asriel "smiles." "You two will have plenty for a wedding!"  
You choke on some pepper chips. "What!?"  
Asriel laughs.  
"Do-don't joke about stuff like that!" You blush.   
"Are you saying you haven't thought about it?"  
"No! We haven't been together long enough to even bring it up!"

"Bring what up?" Sans' lazy voice grabs your attention.

Had you made your way back to the front of the lab already?

"Oh! I, um...." _Change the subject!_ "Uh... is Alphys done?"  
"Hm. Nah, she's still tuning up stuff. So, bring up what?" he asks again.  
"Uh...." You stumble a bit. "No-nothing. I, uh... Got you a shirt. I hope blue is okay."  
"Aw, thanks, Sweet Treat," Sans smiles, taking the shirt. "You got one for Paps?"  
"It's the red one. I think it's a good dynamic for you two."  
Sans gives a smile. "Oh, I'm liking the ribbon, Asri."  
"It's cute, right?" Asriel smiles. "I bet she'd look cute with a ribbon, too."

You can feel his sly grin. What is he trying to...?

"I mean... yeah, I guess?" Sans shrugs.  
Asriel's grin grows. "And maybe a dress?"  
Oh, no.... You start blushing.  
"A dress?" Sans questions. "Uh... maybe? I'm not---"  
"Just imagine it!" Asriel interrupts. "A long, flowing white dress! Or maybe something like a ball gown? A white ball gown!" he squeals. "With little sparkles!"  
"White, huh?" Sans smirks. "I don't know about white, Asri."  
You cross your arms, pouting a bit before walking into the lab, Sans following. Asriel just slides off your arm, wrapping around the shirt you got for Papyrus. He slides away with the clothing towards the couch where the taller skeleton is sitting next to Undyne. While he offers the shirt, Sans strolls up next to you.

"So...a white dress?"  
You blush. So that's why Asriel had just slithered off, so you could keep having this embarrassing conversation!  
"We don't have to talk about it," You reply.  
"Nah, s'cool, but...." Sans tilts on his heels. "As hot as I think you'd in a dress, I'm kinda... not interested in getting married."  
You blink. "You're not?"  
Sans sighs. "Honestly? Not really. For one, we haven't been together long enough to talk about it, and two, I just..." He looks away, rubbing the back of his skull. "I've done it before, while trying to have a kid and it just... it's a lot of weight... And I know we're not trying to have a kid or anything, but like... I guess I just have too much baggage attached to the whole process, you know?" He gives another sigh, this one dragging and long. "I should get over it, right?"  
"Well, no, I understand," You reply. "There are a lot of people that just can't do marriage, or just don't want to for whatever reason. That doesn't mean you don't want to be in a romantic relationship with someone at all. It also doesn't mean that you won't change your mind one day. We can just... see what happens, you know?"  
"Yeah, yeah, okay," Sans nods. "But, like, would you be fine with us just... staying like this? If it came to that?"  
You look away for a moment in thought. "I'll be honest with you, Sans. I thought I was going to die when they tossed me down here, so, the fact that we found each other, that we have this thing between us, it means a lot to me. I'm grateful just for that."  
Sans blushes, sockets wide before a hiccup escapes from his teeth.   
You giggle, lean down and kiss his teeth.  
"Hey," he murmurs.  
"Hm?"  
"I... I'm grateful for what we have, too."  
"Then what we have now is fine, right?"  
Sans smiles against your lips. "What we have now is fine, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird that all these marriage chapters are lining. Though, if I'm being honest, TMB and BP are the same story told from different ends of the human x skeleton love spectrum (they have a lot of similar plot points). That's all fine, but I really need to branch out a bit, huh?


	34. We Just Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no shame in what you did or you felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's see how Undyne and Paps are doing. That shouldn't be too sad, right? =D
> 
> Also, there's some evidence that Sans and Paps were lonely dorks.

After Asriel had given Papyrus the shirt and slithered to the garden, the skeleton glanced down the hall from his seat on the couch. He could see his brother chatting with the human, a big smile on his face, sockets lidded. He opened the door and seemed to be inviting her into the room. She blushed before stepping in. Sans closed the door.

"Hm..." he murmured, putting the shirt down next to him on the couch. "I wonder how Aaron is doing...."  
"Papyrus?" a soft voice called.  
The skeleton twisted around as Undyne slipped out of the kitchen. "Hello, Undyne," he smiled.

For the past hour or so, Papyrus had been cracking at Undyne's self-imposed wall and what he had learned had surprised him.

Undyne was terrified.

She wasn't terrified of leading per se, she knew she could lead---she had led the Royal Guard after all.

In truth, she was terrified of being weak.

She had no idea how to function in a world without magic. Up until now, if things had gotten dicey, she'd whip up a few spears and the problem would be solved.

Of course, she couldn't do that anymore.

The only reason she had broken up fights then was because everyone feared her strength---strength she no longer had. She had convinced herself that soon, others would realize she wasn't strong, that only her magic had made her a threat. The idea of being found out as a weak fraud combined with the constant requests and demands finally broke her and she had been locked away in the lab for nearly a year since.

Papyrus had been surprised when Undyne had just told him all of this without much prodding, but with her constant fighting with Alphys, he could see her need to just vent.

She sat beside him and sighed.  
"How are you feeling now?" Papyrus asked.  
"Better. It was.. .nice to just... let it all out."  
Papyrus nodded.  
"But, I'm not sure where to go from here," Undyne admitted. "I won't want to be a burden on Alphys, but I know I am if I just keep cowering like this... I just... the thought of going out there and living... it terrifies me."

"There's no reason to rush it, though,"" Papyrus said, rubbing his mandible. "I think it's important for you to stay with Monsters who understand your fears, but who serve as a reminder that is it possible to live like this. My brother and I have done terrible things to survive, things we'll probably never be able to make up for. We've killed, stolen from and tricked Monsters... fought each other...." Papyrus paused, looking down for a moment. "It was hard.. _. it still is hard,_ but it's not impossible. That's why we're still here. It's gotten to the point where we can trust each other again. So trust me to show you that, while everything isn't perfect, it's not as terrible as it could be either."

He rest his gloved hands on hers.  
She gave a small nod.  
"Have you seen the garden?" he asks.   
Undyne blinked. "The garden?"  
"I suppose you wouldn't have, now that I think about it," Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull. "It's out back. Here." He stood up, still holding Undyne's hand, and led her through the door leading to the bountiful garden. "See. This is the sort of thing we're able to do without magic."

Undyne blinked. "I remember Alphys telling me she was growing things. I never knew she had gotten so far... I...." Undyne looked away. "I've spent so much time hiding under bed sheets, I never saw...."  
"It's okay," Papyrus spoke, voice soft. "We've all coped with this in different ways. My brother and I fought, Alphys built and you----"  
"I Hid."  
"You _mourned,"_ Papyrus corrected, resting hands on her shoulders, gaze stern. "You mourned the lost of the one thing we're always been able to depend on. Before that, you helped as much as you could. There's no shame in what you did or how you feel."  
Undyne nodded. This was the first time in a long time someone had told her she was okay.

~

The two would stay in the garden for an hour or so before walking back inside. They found Sans receiving his scythe from Alphys.   
"I've tighten up the gear system, sharpened the blades, recalibrated the steam system and reinforced the handle to reduce the heat you feel, too."  
"Thanks," Sans replied, taking the weapon. "Geez, he really does feel better. You did a great job, Alphys."  
"Uh, well, just be careful not to break the blades or anything. The materials to make them aren't too easy to find down here." She turned to go back into the room and caught a glimpse of Papyrus and Undyne.  
"Oh. Um, Papyrus, could you come with me, please?"  
The skeleton and fish glanced at each other before he followed the dinosaur into a small room.

On the table was his cleaver-saw, looking brand new.

"I tightened up the saw system a bit, so a tap should be enough to start it," Alphys explained. "I also sharpened the blades and reinforced the handle."  
"Thank you, Alphys," Papyrus replied, sliding his weapon off the table. He then slid the blade onto his back and closed his sockets. "He does feel better, a little... lighter, perhaps?"  
"Hm," Alphys rubbed her chin. "Did you know both you and your brother refer to our weapons as male?"  
"Oh," Papyrus blushed. "I... yes, that is an interesting coincidence. Well, I, um.. should go see Sans and prepare for tomorrow. I imagine we'll be leaving then." He turned to the door.  
"Papyrus?"  
"Yes?" He turned back to Alphys.  
Head down, the dinosaur asked, "Is... Undyne doing well?"  
"Oh. She will need more time, I think. I'll do what I can to help her. I promise."  
"Thank you...."  
"And... if things become difficult for you, please, don't hesitate to ask for help," Papyrus offered.  
Alphys looked over at the skeleton, eyes wide. "I, uh... thank you."  
Papyrus nodded and turned to stroll out of the room. He found Sans leaning against the wall beside the door, arms crossed. The shorter skeleton glanced up at his brother.

"Don't stretch yourself too thin."  
"I won't. Are we leaving tomorrow morning?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the point where I can count the number of chapters left on one hand. I'm excited because that means I can move on to something new, but I'm a little sad that this is coming to the end. I would like to revisit is someday, so I guess I can take comfort in that. :3


	35. But You Were Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want someone to scream at me for this, just fucking once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After editing this chapter, I think it might be my second favorite, perhaps even tied first with ROOM ZERO. I added a lot more movement to the characters and rewrote the ending to be bit more somber. 
> 
> Speaking of somber, if I counted right, BP should be over by the end of the month. It'll be replaced with stuff from the one-shot collection most likely.

You stand in silence outside the lab wearing the azure blue shirt you bought yesterday, pants and Sans' jacket.

Today, you are going to the castle.

You had surmised nothing dangerous could be up there after a year. In fact, the journey through all the tunnels sounds more difficult.

The door opens and Papyrus walks out.   
"Where's Sans?" You ask.  
"He said he had something to tell Asriel."  
"Something to tell...."

Oh.... OH.

....Oh.

~

"Sans?"

The skeleton didn't reply for a moment as he leaned against the wall next to the bedroom door, Asriel at his feet.

"Sans, what's wrong?"

"Asri... there's something I should tell you." Sans started, voice low. "I... I wasn't sure when to do it because I didn't want to leave and come back with worse news, but... I could come back with terrible news and no matter how long I wait, when I tell you, it's still gonna hurt." He rubbed at his sockets. "A while ago, you said you wanted closure and I... I feel like if I don't tell you this, it'd be like lying because... if I don't say anything, you won't really know the truth and... it just eats me up inside...." Sans rubbed his skull.

"Sans, I don't understand what you mean," Asriel admitted. "But, it sounds like there's something you want to tell me, but you're... scared?"

"I'm terrified," Sans answered, teeth shaking as a broken frown wobbled onto his skull. "Because I don't want to destroy the image you have of your family, but, I'm taking care of you, so I feel like I should be honest with you, because you trust me.... but... I don't want to hurt you, but...." He couldn't make his hands stop shaking.

"Sans. Just tell me what's wrong."

Sans slid down the wall, phalanges shaking against his skull. "I had an affair with your mom a year ago for two years."

Petals flared in surprise? Shock? Anger?

"I'm sorry," Sans whispered, tears slipping through his phalanges as words spilled out like water from an overturned cup. "I thought about never telling you, but it just never felt right because you trusted me so much, but I knew how much you loved your parents and they probably tried their best to act happy and I didn't want you to know, but, Gods, I'm just... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.... I should have tried to help her fix her relationship, but I just... shit, I'm so sorry."

The flower drooped a bit, petals hanging."I... I'm not sure how to...." And Asriel went silent for long, long moments, making Sans' breath hitch as silent tears poured down his cheekbones. Of course he wouldn't know what to say to the monster who had hurt him like this. Asriel had trusted Sans with his life, regarded him as his best friend, and now all of that was broken and lost because Sans had no self-control, or he didn't know how to say no, or whatever the hell had driven him to actually go through with all that. 

Sans rubbed at his sockets. "I never should have said anything," he whispered.  
The flower looked up at him. "Was she happy?"  
Sans blinked. "What?"  
"Was she happy with you?"  
"Yeah... yeah, she was. For a while, at least."  
"I see.... This... seems like a very complex situation. I am... upset. Yes, upset, that mother would do such a thing to father, that you agreed to it, but she did... you both did this for her happiness, yes?"  
Sans nodded.  
"So, she wasn't happy with father," Asriel looked down in thought. "Then... why did she stay with him?"  
Sans' sockets widen as he felt his non-existent gut clench. He couldn't bring himself to answer, so he just looked away.  
Asriel looked back up at the skeleton. "Sans?"  
No answer, just the clacking of nervous bones shaking.  
"Sans!"  
The skeleton jumped, sockets growing wider, pinpoints flashing.  
"Why didn't she leave?"  
Sans looked down at his twitching phalanges piled on the floor. Just get it all over with.

".... Because of you. She stayed because of you."

Again, the petals flared. "...Me?"  
"She wanted you to have both parents, so she stayed."

The flower bent over, bit by bit, speechless.

Sans stared for a few seconds before getting to his kneecaps and hands and leaning in closer. "Asriel, listen. Don't blame yourself," he started, voice clear. "You are **not** the reason she started seeing me. Your dad just starting drifting away from her with all this talk of going to the surface and she came to me for support and we just...." He brushed away a few stray tears. "Either way, we both chose to keep up the affair. The only reason we did was because it was easy." Sans sockets shut as his hands came to the back of his skull, forehead resting on the floor. "Gods Above, it was so much damn easier...," he whispered. "It was easier to sneak off and fool around. It's not easy being an adult and just trying to fix shit. Asri, please believe me when I tell you we're to blame, not you." He looked back up at the silent flower.

The flower shook in acknowledgment.

Sans sat up and dried his face. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again, But I promise you, I will find out what happened to your parents and, if you'll see me long enough, I'll tell you what I know." Sans pushed himself to his feet, grabbed his scythe and stood at the door. "I... I really am sorry," he whispered.

He walked out of the room and closed the door.

 _He should have screamed at me, should have told me to fuck off, should have told me he hated him...._ Sans looked down at the floor. He had wanted Asriel to yell at him, curse at him, disown him, _something_ \--- **he needed someone to hate him for this,** but no one ever hated him, just... understood, stayed quiet, kept this mess secret so the thing could fester longer in his Heartbroken Soul.

Maybe all of that was punishment enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries feels*


	36. Tunnel and Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From something to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to wind down this story. Again I am excited and sad. I've been editing the story as I go and I've grown a bit more attached to it. But I'm going to see this experiment of mine to the end, no matter how much it hurts. ;_;

The tunnels are tiny, dark and hot, but you have to admit, you're impressed that the monsters were able to dig them all out in just a year. Papyrus tells you that the tunnels were originally dug out to find survivors on upper floors, but now several caverns had been added and monsters were living in these little caves. Before that, Hotland used to consist of three floors, but the blowback had collapsed the two top floors, allowing more lava to pour down and illuminate the first floor, but at the same time, shrinking the living space on a large scale, as well as destroying the elevator system. Now, without elevators, the only way to the castle was through tunnels dug out in the outermost wall.

"So, these are going to lead us straight to the castle?" You ask.  
"There's a chance they could empty out into the Core," Sans answers. "The Core ran the power system for the Underground, but, of course, it's all shot to shit, too," he grumbles as Papyrus leads you two through the curving path.  
"How are you doing, Papyrus?" You ask the panting skeleton in front of you.  
"Fine," Papyrus answers, taking another drink of water from his bottle. "I do wish we knew exactly how much farther we have left. I would hate to run out of water before we even get halfway there."  
"I hear ya," you breath, taking a sip from your own bottle.  
"We've been walking for a while and the caverns are starting to thin out," Sans notes. "Maybe it's not much farther."

The tunnel snakes for some time before opening to reveal a building of some sort. The front part of the building is just gone, the rest opening to an abyss, though you can make out a few pillars reaching into the darkness below.

"What is this place?" You ask, looking around.  
"The resort," Sans explains. "I used to perform here as a comedian."  
"Yes, and we don't need to go any further than that, SO DON'T START!" Papyrus growls, walking towards the back of the building. "Sans, give me a hand with this door."  
"Watch this," Sans smirks at you before strolling over to his brother. You watch, eyes widening as Sans actually _takes his left hand off his wrist._

Holy shit, he can do that?

"Here ya go, bro."  
Papyrus turns around and jumps. "SANS!"  
"What? You told me to _give ya a hand."_

Morbid as the joke is, you burst into laughter.

"Don't encourage him! Put your hand back on!"  
"Okay, okay," Sans smiles, twisting his hand back onto his wrist.  
"Now help me open the door."  
"Anything for my _a-door-able_ little bro."  
"SANS, NO!"  
"Oh my gods," You snicker.  
Snickering as well, Sans grabs onto the bent, no-longer-automatic door and pulls while Papyrus pushes from the opposite direction.

The door lets out a long _**screeeeeeeeeeeech**_ as its metal slides across the floor.

Sans leans forward. "So, this is what's left of the Core," he murmurs before stepping into a darken room, the low ambient light illuminating cracked tiles, holes, fallen beams and missing walls. Half of the ceiling is gone.

"Definitely making the next one shockwave proof," Sans jokes a little as you all make your way through the dilapidated building, Papyrus taking the lead again. "Though, I'm impressed this much is still standing," the short skeleton admits. "I imagine it took the brunt of the wave, which is why the resort isn't completely gone."  
"Wow," You whisper, looking around. "But, you're gonna have to rebuild all of it?"  
"Yeah," Sans answers. "The building, the actual power engines, the lines to transport all that energy to various parts of the Underground. It's gonna be a huge project. And I'll need to find a crew to help me and that'll take time. This is some high level stuff our dad pulled off and I'm sure he used magic in some way, so there's that to deal with, too."  
You look at Sans' rather determined, stern face before looking down at your feet. ".... I wish I could help you...."  
Sans stumbles a bit. "What?"  
"I don't know much about all this science and math stuff," You admit. "So, I don't know how to help you...."  
Sans gives a shy smile. "You already help a lot, Garden."  
You look over, brows arched. "I do?"  
"Yeah. You listen. Sometimes monsters just need someone to listen to them. My dad used to rant to me all the time about stuff and he'd always feel better afterwards because sometimes just having someone listen takes the edge off. Sometimes, listening is enough." He takes your hand, reassuring you.  
You smile. "Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Um...."  
"Hm?"  
"I just... you talk about your dad a lot, and I know it's hard talking about what happened to him, but I'm not going to pry, curious as I am," You admit.  
"Oh...." Sans looks down, quiet for a moment before speaking. "Long story short, this isn't the first time we've lost the Core."  
You blink. That's a... really loaded statement. "...Oh...," is all you can say.

You both fall silent as you finally exit the Core into a corridor where Papyrus is waiting for you, bones crossed. You give a nervous smile, but Sans just presses ahead.  
"Okay," Sans starts. "We just have to walk though the "village" part of New Home---"

You all stop short as you exit an archway. "Holy...." Sans whispers.

There is nothing left standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of the a-door-able pun, but tons of people have already done the old give you a hand pun. It's an oldie, but goodie. :3


	37. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I expected, but this was not it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, man, we're almost done! Gotta buff up the collection stories because I have a feeling Underneath is gonna be a long one.

"What the...?" You start.  
"Well," Papyrus starts. "This area is closest to the castle."  
"Gods..." Sans whisper.

There's nothing here, just piles of wood, brick and other debris. There's no half-standing buildings or supports, just pile after pile of destruction. The fact the castle is still (half) standing was a miracle.

"Did... did the monsters here survive?" You ask.  
"I... imagine some of them did," Papyrus answers. "But the populace of New Home has always been diverse, so less... aware monsters probably...."  
"Like the ones in the Ruins," You whisper.  
"Yeah...," Sans murmurs.

You shiver. Gods, you just want this to be over. "Let's just get to the castle and fix this."  
Papyrus and Sans mumble in agreement and you three weave through the debris of houses and buildings.

Eventually, you reach the entrance of the castle, which looks a lot like the house back in the Ruins---if the house had been bombed a hundred times.

"The King and Queen used to live in the Ruins before moving out here," Sans says. "That's why this house looks similar to the one in the Ruins."  
"Wait, so that house was their old house?" You ask.  
"Yep," Sans answers. "For a while, the Ruins _were_ the Underground. The place only became the Ruins after the King decided to explore the Underground further and a lot of monsters left to follow him."  
"Ah," You nod.  
"Let's have a snack," Papyrus suggests after surveying the entrance to the house and closing the door. "We'll need our strength if we're going to move all this debris to get inside."  
"Right," You agree and the three of you begin to share a big salad from the basket you've been carrying.

As you eat, something rumbles from within the castle, a low echo. The noise sounds like a... growl?

"What was that?" You ask, looking at the house.  
"Like an animal?" Sans questions.  
"Nonsense!" Papyrus cries. "Nothing is up here. It's just the debris settling."  
"I don't know about that, bro....," Sans whispers.

You try to settle down to eat, but your stomach is twisted in knots. A deep growl is not debris settling.

You all finish your lunch and walk up to the door of the house. Sans opens the door. However, you can't go any farther because of the large support beam hanging in the entry way. Looking in farther, you see all types of beams and wires hanging from the ceiling, some spanning down to the floor. Combined with the collapsed walls, and a maze is created throughout what you think is the entire house. 

"Oh boy...," Sans whispers.

Papyrus sighs and steps up to take hold of the beam. A few hard tugs and the log of wood crashes to the floor---along with a good portion of the ceiling.

"Shit, bro!" Sans jumps back, tossing an arm in front to push you behind him. "Don't just yank shit!"  
"Well, how do you purpose we get through then!?"  
"CAREFULLY!! We can probably maneuver around most of this if we're just careful. Now come on," he growls and steps inside, taking your hand to lead you.

Papyrus sighs. "We're going to be here all day."

Well, if you're being honest, you rather be here for hours than windup crushed.

~

You hear the sound again, another low rumble. You've been hearing the noise for the past hour or so. "You heard that, right!?" You cry out before catching the concrete chunk threatening to slip from your fingers. You go ahead and toss the chunk aside, then stare at the large archway you believe leads to the main area of the castle.  
"That was definitely a grow," Sans glares at the archway.  
"Well, it... maybe---" Papyrus fumbles for an answer.  
"When it growls, I can feel it in my stomach. It's close," You shiver.  
"What's down this way? The door to the Hall, right?" Sans asks his brother.  
"I believe so," Papyrus answers.

Another growl shakes the room, causing dust and chips of wood to fall from the ceiling.

Sans growls and pulls his scythe from his back.  
"What the hell is that!?" You shiver. "The only monsters that could possibly be up are the Queen and King, but they wouldn't growl like that, would they?"  
"Stay behind us, Garden," Sans speaks as Papyrus steps forward, removing his blade from his back. "Shit, if I had known something like this was up here, I woulda had you stay in the lab."  
"Well, it's too late now," You reply. "Let's just see what's going on and go from there."

You follow the brothers down the hall to another doorway and step into another room leading into a long hallway littered with shattered stained glass and broken columns.

"In the next room then?" Papyrus questions.  
"The throne room, right?" Sans starts. "Well, then---"  
As another low growl echoes through the hall, the ground shakes in rhythmic THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Like a giant's footsteps.

Eyes and sockets are locked on the archway at the end of the hall.

A roar explodes.

There's a echoing thud as a large alabaster paw reaches out of the door and slams into the ground.

"What... what is that!?" You scream.  
"Holy shit...," Sans whispers.  
"Bro-brother. I feel we may be outmatched here," Papyrus admits.

The large bristly creature squeezes its way through the door, growling and gnashing fangs.

Once it's inside, you can make out long floppy ears and horns. It looks like an elephant-sized... goat? Its body shifts, like ripples of water moving along its fur. It stumbles a bit, eyes closed tight as it growls in... pain?

You grimace as another set of horns juts from its neck then shrinks away.

It's like the thing is... mutating.

"Sans, what is that!?" You demand.  
"I... I think it's the Queen and King...," he answers. "Remember how Asriel's body shattered and his Soul attached to that flower? I think the same thing happened to Toriel and Asgore, but their Souls fused together, creating an unstable Amalgamate."  
"Looks like the forced fusion has made their minds unstable, too," Papyrus notes. "They certainly don't appear to recognize us."  
"Let... let's not kill them," Sans speaks. "They're angry because they're confused and hurt, not necessarily because of any animosity towards us."  
"Got it."  
"Garden, we'll give you an opening. The moment you get a chance, run out that door. Find the barrier."  
"But what about---?"  
"Don't worry about us," Sans smirks, tugging the string of his scythe. Pipes hissed with steam as an orange blade slides out of the top of the larger one.  
At the same time, Papyrus tapped his cleaver with a boot, making the screaming saw spring to life. "Yes. it's bigger than what we're used to, but it isn't the first time we've faced something that wants to kill us."  
"Yep, it'll be just like old times," Sans chimes in.

You're still uneasy, but you don't really have much of a choice. You rush over to one side of the room behind a pillar, dropping the basket beside you. You glance back at the towering beast.

So that's the Queen and King, fused together into an Amalgamate. The fact their body is mutating... are they aware that they're stuck together and they're trying to unfuse? Did they share a mind? If so, Asgore probably knew about Toriel's affair. You couldn't imagine what that hell was like, being literally stuck to someone that had done such a thing in the past. But you aren't sure how intact their mind is. Do they even know where they are, do they remember anything about what happened to them? Even if they are aware of each other, they may not even recognize Sans or Papyrus.

Speaking of the brothers, you watch the two stroll up to the Amalgamate.

"Brother, dear, I know you said not to kill them, but if we do, do you know what this would mean?"  
"What would it mean, bro?"  
A smirk spread across a long skull. "It would mean that tonight..."  
"Oh, yeah. I guess there's a chance... that tonight...." A tongue slid over small fangs.  
"We could be having...." They both broke into a charge.  
**"GOAT FOR DINNER!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicious as always, huh?


	38. Put It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm leaving you here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive editing in this chapter. I think it's a tad better. originally it was going to be a lot more brutal, then i thought, why not a little happy, then I thought, no, no one gets to be happy today. >:3

The amalgamate reared up and roared. When the beast hit the ground, the floor shook. The hulking creature charged at the brothers, snarling and roaring.   
"Split up!" Sans ordered.   
"Got it! I'll try to keep it on me," Papyrus informed.

Just as the fused beast reached them, the two brothers split apart. Sans went to his left, Papyrus to his right. The beast slid to a stop, glanced around.

Papyrus whistled. The amalgamate's horned head swiveled to face him.

The horned beast charged.

Papyrus pulled his blade back and swung. The edge caught the beast in the horn. The monstrous creature's head popped up while letting loose a wall-shaking roar.

Sans took this opportunity to race up to a hind leg. He slipped his blades around both sides of the limb and spun the gear. He hoped the top blade had cooled down enough not to slice through bone, but at least burn a hell of a lot.

The white fur proved thicker than Sans thought, however. His blade didn't snap tight enough to reach skin. "Fuck!" He took a stonger hold of the handle and yanked, forcing the scythe through the bush of fur. The familiar hiss and smell of burning skin soon filled the air around Sans. He pulled his scythe away just as the amalgamate roared and yanked its leg away from him. The horned beast soon whipped around, eyes training on Sans, leg dripping blood and not quite touching the ground.

Sans started to step backward, only for his body to freeze seconds later. He watched with wide sockets as _an entire goat-like head_ morphed out of the neck of the amalgamate and snarl at the front-facing head. They snapped at each other before the front head melted back into the body and the new head, horns much larger than the first, shifted into the first head's place. The monstrous goat bared its fangs and roared at Sans, then just... stared for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Sans' voice trembled. "To both of you." He had no idea if the fusion really understood him, but he just had to.... "I am so sorry...."

The beast winced, bared its fangs, growled. Another roar echoed and shaky steps towards Sans were taken.

The roar turned into a piercing yelp and the fusion stumbled a bit, eyes wide.

"I'm still here!" Papyrus smirked as he yanked his saw away, the teeth ripping through fur and sliding across the weakened hind leg. Inky black blood was tossed across the room.

Despite its injury, the goat monster whipped around and slammed its head into Papyrus' whole body. The skeleton shot across the room and slammed into a cracking wall with a sick THUD. He slid down the wall into a heap on the floor.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans screamed. He started to run towards his brother only to stop short when the amalgamate turned around  **to look straight at him.**

Sans' sockets widen. "You know exactly what you're doing, don't you? Is that you, Asgore? You still pissed I fucked her, huh? I don't blame you, I'd be pissed, too. "Sorry" isn't enough, right? Nah, I guess we're way past that." Sans' sockets narrowed. **"After what you just did to my brother, I know I fucking am."**

The amalgamate bared down at Sans and roared, jaws wide.

 **"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"** Sans screamed and flung his scythe towards the gaping maw.

Hot iron right across the tongue, drawing a fountain of blood.

"It's too late for talking, you know?" Sans smirked. "Maybe if you had talked more to Toriel, she wouldn't have come running to me." He started to feel a familiar heat--- the madness of this whole fucking thing eating at his Soul, the madness that had peaked the last time he had fought Papyrus, the madness that made killing easy for him a year ago.

He had done such a good job at keeping that madness on a leash, too.

No, he still had to keep this heat leashed. For her.

He growled at that madness, scared searing heat back into its cage. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know I didn't help your situation at all." He chucked at himself. "I am like, the worst friend, right?" He stared up into Asgore's eyes. "Ha, if I were a noble guy, I'd probably just let you kill me, but, we both know I'm not so noble, huh? Besides, I have someone waiting for me. So, how 'bout this? I'll kill you and just carry that sin with me for the rest of my life, all right?"

The skeleton smirked at the beast's shaking roar.

"No? Okay, well, don't say I didn't offer to help or anything," Sans smirked, handle shaking in his hands. _Fuck, I have never fought anything this big before. I might actually die. I'm sorry, Garden._

And then the fusion yelped, head snapping, body rippling as horns shifted under its fur.

"Hello again!" Papyrus cried, as his saw cut into the other hind leg of the royal fusion. "You probably should have killed me when you had the chance, you know? Sans!"  
"Got it!" Sans yelled, drawing back his scythe. He slid the hot blade across the beast's front leg. The thinner fur made burning flesh and drawing blood far easier.

The amalgamate stumbled to its side. With three legs too injured to hold its weight the hulking fusion collapsed to the floor, gnashing and howling all the way down.

The two skeletons staggered away from the flailing beast.

"Even with all these injuries, it still has so much strength," Papyrus noted between gasps.  
"It knows who I am."  
Papyrus blinked. "What?"  
"I talked to it. Kind of," Sans answered. "But, it... they're still aware in there. I don't know for how much longer, but...." He took careful steps towards the huge animal, staying outside of its snapping length. "Hey! Stop for a fucking minute!" he ordered.

The amalgamate stopped, peered down at him.

"Let me talk to Toriel," Sans demanded. "And don't go roaring at me, either, or I'll slice your tongue out this time."

The beast groaned, before its head melted away and another goat head with smaller horns appeared. Eyes winced, fangs bared.

"Losing yourself in there, huh?" Sans asked, staring into its eyes. " I'm going to be honest with you right now. I don't think there's anything we can do for you. We don't have any magic now and, even if we did, I don't think we can just pull you two apart. I don't think the chances of you two surviving it are really good. ...I'm leaving you here. Before I go though, I want you to know something." Sans looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I drove you to do this before everything was ready."

The hulking monster looked at him--no, _she_ looked at him, eyes distant, before letting loose some odd blend of a roar and a whine.

"Yeah, I know," Sans mumbled. "We really fucked up, huh?" He turned away and started for the doorway.  
"Wait, are we just going to leave it here?" Papyrus asked, following his brother.  
"They'll bleed out," Sans answered, pulling his hood over his skull.

He didn't want Papyrus seeing his tears.

Sans had had no idea what to expect when he came up here, but this, all of this? He wouldn't have been able to imagine this scenario in his wildest dreams.

The worst part was that he would have to tell Asriel everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. Well, it's almost over.


	39. WALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You came all this way and....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for not updating Underneath yesterday. I'll post more about what happened tomorrow when that story updates.
> 
> For now, we have to ride this boat of feels out. 
> 
> Oh, I would also like to thank Punny Fan for mentioning that Sans didn't mention Asriel to Tori and Asgore in the last chapter. While I came up with a decent in story reason, truth is, I just forget it was an option. But it really did irk me a lot, so I rewrote this chapter accordingly. :3

The moment Papyrus had led the beast away, you had dashed to the door opposite you. You pause at a room covered in yellow flowers.

Was this where Asriel had found the flower to attach his Soul to?

The ground shakes again, jerking you back to reality. There's one door on the left side of the room and you run through the threshold.

Several feet later, you stop short. "Whoa...."

There is a giant white wall in front of you.

Was... this the barrier?

You walk up to the wall and rest your hand against... stone? The surface is smooth and cool and you can feel a light pulse---the magic the barrier had absorbed?

Well, if the magic was just in there, all you had to do was figure out how to break the wall open, right? You hadn't expected to come up to something solid though, so of course you had no tools. Maybe there was a weak point?

As you search around, you begin to realize that this wall seems... out of place.

Why would the barrier turn solid from just adding more magic? From what you understand, the barrier was made of magic, something ethereal. Not being able to pass through something not quite there sort of made sense. But, if the barrier became solid, wouldn't that make breaking out easier? Becoming stronger made sense, magic fueling magic, but solid? Possibly breakable? Seemed counter productive.

Well, right now, the wall was doing its job. You hadn't found anything akin to a weak spot, so the only thing you could do was walk back into the room full of flowers. "Sans, Papyrus!" You call to the approaching skeletons. You're grateful that they don't seem too beat up, though Sans won't look at you head on. "Sans?"  
"I'm okay, Garden," he reassures. "Did you find the barrier? How's it looking?"  
"Like a giant rock."  
Sans cocks a brow bone. "...What?"  
"It's just a solid, white wall made of rock," You explain. "There's a pulse to it, so I think the magic is in there, but I have no idea how we're going to break something like that."   
"Well, let's just take a look at it and---"

The ground shakes again.

You all stare back at the door, holding your breath.

Off rhythm **THUMPTHUMP THUMP THUMP THUMPTHUMP THUMPTHUMP THUMP**

A mass of white squeezes through the door, lets out a whine.

Looks at all of you with pained eyes.

Sans walks forward. "Tori, what are you doing? Just... lie down. It'll be easier if you just...."

She opens her mouth, makes odd noises like she's trying to say something.

_**WHHHAAAAH AIIIII WAHHHHHEEEEEE** _

Sans stares, sockets arched. "I... I don't know what you're trying to say."

She stomps the ground, shakes her head. _**WHAAA AAIIII WAHHHHEEE** _ She stumbles a bit, falls to the floor and stares at the flowers. Just stares and stares....

"The flowers...." You whisper. "They look like the ones Asriel is connected to."

And her head jerks, she struggles to get up. _**WHAAA AAIII WAHHHEEEE**_

Sans' sockets widen. "Are you asking where Asriel is?"

She lets out a pained groaned.

"He's fine!" Sans answers. "He's safe, at the Ruins, but...." Sans looks away. "He... his body didn't quite make it... He's stuck as a sort of.... flower-monster hybrid. He's stuck in the ground... possibly forever."

She roars again, the harsh sound full of pain. At the same time, another head emerges from her neck, also roaring in anguish. Long moments of lamenting pass before both heads glare at the door leading to the barrier. They charge forward.

"Whoa, wait, Tori! Asgore!" Sans cries. "What are you----"

**THUD**

You all jump.

"What in the world....?" Papyrus whispers.

**THUD**

"What are they doing?" You ask.

Sans runs forward, disappearing into the room.

**THUD**

**"TORI, ASGORE, STOP!"**

**THUD**

You and Papyrus run into the room.

**THUD**

"Oh my gods!" You jump.

The amalgamate slams its heads into the wall, over and over, each sickening **THUD** leaving behind a growing web of cracks.

"Please, please stop!" Sans cries. "At this rate, you'll... you'll...."

Inky black begins to gush from their foreheads, still streams from their torn legs. Dust begins to fill the air and you can tell more is coming off their body than off the wall.

They're fighting against the Desperation that is struggling to keep them together. They don't have anything else to lose, nothing to be desperate for. They pour all their remaining energy into breaking the wall they've created, into giving everyone else a chance.

Little by little, the web of cracks grow and grow, chips of stone and dust fly and float in all directions. All you can do is watch as this monster breaks down to try and save you.

And then---

_CRCK CRACK **CRAAAAAAACCCCKK**_

Sans grabs you and you yanks you backward, arms wrapping around you, covering your body as chunks of rock tumble from the crumbling wall. The ground shakes with each slamming chunk of stone. Dust is tossed up, filing the air. You hear a loud thud, different from the chunks of rock hitting the ground. Everything shakes and the air is gray for far too long.

All you can do is hold onto Sans until the collapse ends, until the dust settles, until the air becomes too quiet.

He sits up over you. "Are you okay?" he asks between gasps.  
You can only nod.  
He nods back and looks to his left. "Papy?"  
"Fine, fine," he coughs, crawling towards you too. "Is it... is it over? Did they...?"

You three struggle to your feet, peer through the dust.

Among the rocks is the dusting body of the amalgamate.

And something farther back to the left shimmers.

"Sans..." You call. "What is that?" You point.  
"What's what?" he asks, looking towards the direction you've pointed out. His sockets narrow than widen. "No... no, no, no, no, no...." He runs forwards, leaping over debris. **"NO, NO, NO!"**  
"Sans!" You cry, following him. "What.... what is this?"

It's some sort of shimmering... wall?

"Sans, is this...?"  
"This is the original barrier," Sans whispers.   
"Wait a minute!" You cry. "If this is the original barrier, what the hell did Toriel and Asgore knock down!?"  
Sans' sockets glare as his teeth shift. He whips around and marches back to the amalgamate. Papyrus stares at him, past him. "What in the---?"  
"It's the fucking original barrier!" Sans cries. He stops at the amalgamate, stares down at their peering eyes. He tries to ignore their wheezing, their body disintegrating into dust. He glances back at the barrier, then back at them. He sniffs back tears. "What did you... what did _we_ do!?"

They can't answer. They don't have the strength to.

Sans sighs, the exhaustion beginning to wash over him. "It's... okay.... Just let go. I'll watch after Asriel, okay? Just let go."

Eyes close. One last wheeze.

A pile of dust.

There's not even a Soul left behind.

Sans sits on the ground and soon you and his brother join him. You three stare at the barrier for a long time.

You have no idea what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck.


	40. Just Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all we can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap this up.

You're not sure how long you've been sitting there in some odd state of surreal disbelief. At some point, you had checked your Souls to see if magic had returned to them without you knowing.

Still Heartbroken.

Even with just the normal barrier up, your Souls had lost the ability to generate magic on their own.

So, not only were all of you still stuck down here, you had no magic and probably never would again.

You sigh, look over at a chunk of rock, pick up the chunk just to give yourself something to do. "You know, I felt a pulse when I touched the rock barrier, but I guess that was just the original barrier back behind it. Looking at this now... this looks like ordinary rock."  
"Hm...." Papyrus picks up a chunk. "Huh. You're right, human."  
"Wait, what?" Sans questions and Papyrus offers the chunk to him. "Oh. It is just normal rock. Wait, so, we put all our magic in the barrier and it... made a rock wall?"  
"I just thought the barrier turned solid or something," You admit.  
Sans rubs his mandible. "Hold on, let me just think for a second. We put all that magic in the barrier only for it to... make another one? Why, why would it do something like that?"  
"I thought it was weird, too!" You add in. "Well, back when I thought there was only one, I thought it was weird that it become breakable, you know?"  
"It does seem like a waste," Papyrus notes. "Especially since the original barrier is still there anyway."  
"Unless... that second barrier did more than just stand in the way," Sans murmurs. "It must have! Remember, we lost our magic when the blowback hit, but Garden didn't lose hers the same way. We were right about the barrier absorbing magic, but it was the _stone one_ doing the absorbing, _not_ the original one."  
"But why did the stone one appear anyway?" Papyrus asks. "Why did adding more magic create it?"  
Sans goes into thought again. "It's almost like it was protecting itself from... us...." Sans sockets widen. "Of course. What's the most ample source we had down here?"  
"Our... magic?" Papyrus answers.  
"Right. Wouldn't it make sense to make the one major source we have useless in helping us get out?"  
Your eyes widen. "So, what, the mages who cast the spell knew you might try to get out with your magic and made some sort of... back up plan?"

"Yeah," Sans murmurs. "A failsafe to make our best resource useless. Not only that, they punished us for trying... by taking that resource away. And on top of all that, _we_ triggered it when we put our magic in the barrier. The barrier used that magic to make a second one that would constantly absorb any other magic in the Underground. And I think the wall used any magic it absorbed--- like the magic that was emptied out of our Souls when the blowback hit--- to grow physically stronger to the point where it became solid, and so, at least by ourselves, we couldn't break it. And if was actively using that magic to grow stronger, that would explain why, when Toriel and Asgore broke it, nothing came out. It wasn't storing any magic, it was _using it all up to grow stronger."_

You sit, dumbfounded at Sans' plausible explanation. Though you'd never know for sure, his theory made sense. You had seen first hand how powerful magic had been when you couldn't control your Summons back on the surface. The mages taking precaution against the monsters' magic made sense. Hell, they had taken complete advantage of the monsters' nature and predicament. They needed seven Human Souls to get out of place where humans almost never fell, and to get those souls, they would have to kill, but a creature made of love would never think about killing anyone.

All that was left was to make sure their magic, their most ample and powerful resource, was also useless, going as far as getting rid of the magic altogether.

You feel disgust fill your entire being. You just can't believe they would just---

"Oh gods..." Papyrus whispers. "We... we did this to ourselves. We triggered the failsafe when we---"  
"No, Papy, don't say it like that," You start. "It... it was the mages! The fact that they hated monsters so much that they'd even think of this... it's just.. it's just cruel!"

Sans sighs. "It doesn't matter either way. Long story short, we're stuck down here, with no magic. Maybe one day it'll come back with the second barrier down. Maybe a human will fall down here and we can use their magic to get ours back somehow. I don't know. And since I don't know, since _we don't know,_ there's no point dwelling on it. We need to focus on our situation now. So," Sans stands up. "We need to head back."  
"But... what are we going to tell them?" Papyrus asks. "We can't _not_ tell them anything."  
"You're right. So we're going to tell them the truth."

~

"So, how did it go?" Sans asks as Alphys walks in.  
"Well... they didn't riot, so I think that's a win," She gives a nervous smile. "I, um..."  
"What?" Sans questions.  
"I told them, I would do my best to lead them from here on out. They... seem fine with that."  
You and Sans smile.   
"Toldja you didn't have nothing to worry about," Sans teases.  
"I... I suppose you were right," Alphys smiles back.

The celebration fizzes out moments later.

Sans looks down. " Alphys.... Do we have any options?"

Alphys sits down at the computer. "I don't know. It looks pretty bleak right now to be honest. We gave up nearly all our magic to the barrier. The blowback cracked our Souls, so we lost what little we had after giving it up, and I have a feeling even if we could generate magic again on our own, unless the crack in our Souls healed, we wouldn't be able to hold on to it. I'm not sure if the mages planned that much in detail, but after all of this, I wouldn't be surprised if the blowback and its effects were also part of the failsafe spell." She sighs again. "All we can do now is wait and see, really. As you suggested, Sans, perhaps a human will fall and we can use their magic to regain ours. Maybe with the second barrier gone, our magic will come back on its own, but, either way...."

Sans' teeth shift and you feel your gut twist up.   
"What is it?" the skeleton ask.

Alphys looks back at you two. "We monsters are not made of magic anymore. An entirely different force holds us together, one that exist because there is no magic, one that gets stronger the more we act to survive. One that, one day, might become so strong...," she looks down.

You gulp.   
The pinpoints in Sans' sockets flicker.

"It might not allow magic to be generated at all," she finishes.

Your eyes widen as Sans' pinpoints finally blink out, leaving behind crescent moons in a sea of inky black.

"Even if someone gave us magic, I don't the Desperation within us would let us use it, let along let us use it to generate more," Alphys starts. "From the Desperation's point of view, there's no reason for magic to be generated. Desperation doesn't need magic to survive, it just needs us. And most of us have proven we don't need magic to survive, we just need the Desperation to push us to survive. In other words, we're feeding each other to grow and survive."

Sans only stares. "...We're feeding the thing that's probably going to ultimately prevent us from getting back our magic. But we have to feed it... or we won't survive."  
"...Right...," Alphys whispers.  
You sink down into the couch. "Do you think the mages knew about this?"  
"I don't know," she admits. "I've never come across this in any human books I've found in the dump. I honestly don't think they did, though. I honestly think the blowback was supposed to kill us."  
"Well, I guess that's one victory we have over them...," Sans murmurs.  
Alphys nods. "Well, for now, I don't think there's any reason to bring this up, as it is yet to be seen." The dinosaur slips off her chair and begins towards the hall. "Excuse me for a moment."  
You nod as she walks off.  
Sans gets up a moment later. "I gotta go... yeah...." He starts to shuffle down the hallway. Left alone, you get up as well and go check on Undyne and Papyrus. You tap on the door that's cracked open. "Are you guys okay?"  
There's some murmuring before the door slides open a little more. Papyrus looks back at you, sockets somehow a little puffy.  
"It's... taking some time," he admits. "But we'll get there."  
"Okay," You nod. "Let me know if you need anything."  
Papyrus nods and closes the door.  
You sigh and turn to look down the hall. At the end, you can see Alphys standing in front of ROOM ZERO. She opens the door and walks inside, closing the door behind her.

You wish you had the strength to open the door to your room, but when you finally muster up the courage to walk down the hall, you find yourself only able to stand there.

///

".... I told them I would watch over you and then they just... let go."

No reply. Sans really wasn't expecting one.

He had told Asriel everything, starting with the lost of magic and ending with his parents' death and sacrifice. He thought if he started the other way around, Asriel would be too incoherent to understand much else.

Sans sat next to Asriel, kneecaps to his mandible. "I'm sorry," he started. "I... Sometimes I think she rushed through all of this because of me breaking off things and that she just wanted to get away from me. If I hadn't agreed to the affair or broken if off, maybe she would have figured out the failsafe and prevented this...." Sans sighed. "Maybe I'm just being self-centered, though. She would have gone through with it either way, she just wanted what was best for everyone. But I keep thinking, if I had just.... I feel like this is somehow my fault, but maybe I just need a reason to be angry at myself for letting the affair happen. Gods, I'm a self-centered prick. I'm sorry, Asriel. I need to be focused on you now. Do you... need anything?"

The flower just drooped. A petal floated to the floor.

"Asriel?" Sans leaned closer. "Come on, buddy. I know this is hard. You can just let it out. Scream, cry, whatever you need to do, just do it."

The flower stared back up at him. "I hate you." Asriel whispered.  
Sans sat up, teeth straight. "That's fair."

"I... I hate you," Asriel repeated. "I hate you.... **I HATE YOU!"** he burst into tears. **"I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SELFISH, BUT YOU'RE SO KIND TO ME! I HATE MY MOM BECAUSE WHAT SHE DID HURT DAD, BUT SHE LOVED ME TOO MUCH TO LEAVE! I HATE DAD BECAUSE HE MADE MOM DO THIS, BUT IT'S ONLY BECAUSE HE GOT CAUGHT UP WITH WANTING TO HELP EVERYONE ELSE! I HATE THE HUMANS WHO TRAPPED US DOWN HERE BECAUSE THEY HATED US, BUT IT'S ONLY BECAUSE THEY WERE SCARED! I HATE THAT I CAN'T REALLY HATE ANYONE BECAUSE EVERYONE IS TOO KIND OR TOO SCARED OR TOO NOBLE! I HATE THIS! I HATE ALL OF THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! SANS, I HATE THIS!!!"**

Sans leaned over and hugged the flower close, letting Asriel scream, sob, cry. "Get it all out. Just let it out. It's okay. You've been so strong, Asri. You can let it all out now."

He held Asriel until the sobs died down, until the flower drooped a little, until only soft mews echoed through the petals.

Asriel had cried himself to sleep.

Sans gave a small smile. He stroked a petal. "Take all the time you need, Asri."  
  
///

Sans steps out of the room, closing the door. He jumps a little when he notices you standing there.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to...."  
Sans holds up a hand. "It's fine, Garden."  
"Is Asriel...?"  
"He... fell asleep."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I...." Sans' sockets widen as everything finally hits him. He sniffs. "... No."

He buries himself in your chest and soon, you feel your shirt getting wet. You hug him close, letting him sob, stroking the back of his skull.

For the first time since you've met him, Sans seems so small in your arms.

He looks up at you, skull red, sockets puffy. "I-I'm so-sorry," he sobs. "I-I'm ge-getting sn-snot all over y-your sh-shirt."  
You give a small smile. "It's all right, Sans. We can wash it."  
"I-it's just.. a, a lot t-to ta-take in, ya know?"  
You lean forward and hug him. "I know, I know, but... we'll... it...it'll be okay. As long as we just... keep going, we'll be okay somehow."  
Sans nods, grabs your shirt, burst into a new string of sobs. "I just... I just wanted to fix everything!" he screams. "I want everything to go back the way it was! I want Asri to have his parents back, I want Papy to be a goofball again! I just want everything the way it was! We were supposed to fix this, but we broke it! We broke everything and now we can't fix it! I just... I just wanted to...."  
You can only hold Sans closer as he screams and cries. He screams and cries for such a long time, like a dam has opened up after years of being closed and collecting water. He screams and cries so long that his legs give out and you're forced to follow him to the floor and hold him to your chest.

He screams and cries for such a long time.

~

He's still crying when he calls to you. "Hey."  
"Hm?" You murmur, rubbing his cranium.  
"...I'm sorry, I---"  
"Don't apologize for letting it out like that. You needed it. Just like Asriel."  
"You heard that, huh?"  
"Kinda hard not to."  
"He's been smiling for so long..." Sans whispers. "He's a strong kid."  
"You're pretty strong, too."  
"... I don't really know about that," Sans admits. "Um... hey...."  
"Hm?"  
"Are you okay?"

"Well, I wasn't really using my magic for much to begin with," You admit. "I'm more angry than upset like you are. I'm so angry that the mages did this," Your hands curl into fists. "It wasn't enough to trap you down here with an impossible way to get out, they actively planned to take your magic from you if you used it. I just get so pissed off thinking about it. I wish i could just find them and just---" You settle down when Sans places a hand on your fist. You uncurl your fist and take his hand. "I'm sorry, I just...."

"Don't apologize for letting it out."

You stare at him and he gives you a small, tired smile. You can't help but smile back.

After a moment, he ask, "You and I... are still okay, right?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"  
"Shit's kinda fucked right now is all, and sometimes people, monsters, can't handle it. So, I just wanted to make sure...." He looks down. ".... You were still okay with staying with me...."  
"Of course," You wrap arms around him. "Now more than ever we need each other."  
"Yeah," Sans replies, arms slipping around you. "I'm glad... I'm glad that, despite everything, I still get to stay with you."  
"Me, too," You whisper.

And you two just hold each other for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. You don't get out, you don't get your magic back and you probably never will, but at least you still have each other.
> 
> What I wanted to do with BitterTale was essentially write a bittersweet or straight up sad ending. It's something that I've never done before. I think i succeeded. 
> 
> In honesty, I really didn't like how BT was turning out, to the point where I thought about just not finishing it. At that time, I saw that the most recent bookmark was a week ago and I'm like, people still want to read this. Even if I hate it, I still have to finish it for them. I feel like I turned it around a little, but I think it probably would have been better as a normal third person story. It was originally supposed to go in a darker direction and I would like to explore that at some point after I finish out everything else I want to try, especially since I have the ending planned out.
> 
> But for now, BT done. It'll be replaced with the collection story until TSH is written to its halfway point. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :3


End file.
